Spinning Out
by klainchel95
Summary: What happens when Badboy!Blaine has got his eye on Cheerio!Rachel. Lots of fights, smut, and more.  Bonus: Quaine
1. Chapter 1

"Spinning Out"

Chapter 1

Blaine Anderson pulled into the parking lot of McKinley High School. No one was around but all the spots were taken, because Blaine was three hours late for first period. Guiding his slick black motorcycle around the side of the building, he found a small alcove by one of the back doors. He turned off the bike and shoved the key into his back pocket after pulling out a lone cigarette. He lit the white cylinder as it hung between his lips, walking away, not bothering to chain his bike.

He dragged his hand along the old brick building as he walked toward the front. He grimaced as crumbles from the already-eroded walls fell onto his hand and wiped them off on his faded jeans. Blaine shoved the front door of the school open, and pulled the cigarette from his lips, letting the smoke slowly slip out of his mouth.

He made his way to the front desk, which was not that deep into the building, and had a young looking woman sitting there at the computer. He placed his left elbow on the round desk, leaning in and looking at the secretary. The woman glanced up at him, almost annoyed. "You must be Blaine Anderson."

"Wonderful, you already know what name to be screaming tonight." He said calmly, lifting the cigarette back to his lips. Blaine watched as the secretary's jaw slacked before she snapped it closed and her eyes narrowed. "One, you cannot speak to the faculty that way. Two, you cannot smoke on school property, and three you are late."

"I can deal with the first rule. I wouldn't be speaking to you anyway. _You're_ the one who would be saying my name over and over and over." He smirked, releasing the smoke from his mouth after he finished speaking.

Her jaw clenched. "Put out that cigarette now, or I'll have to give you a detention."

"Would you be the one staying after with me?" Blaine leaned in and over the desk, eyeing her. "I don't think that would be a punishment but hey, I wouldn't be complaining."

She might've tried to hide it but a blush rose into the secretary's cheeks. "Here's your schedule." She slid a sheet of paper to him. "You've got Block B lunch which is right now and after you'll be going to English with Mr. Carson down the hall in room 126."

Blaine chuckled and tapped the bulb in his tongue against the bottom of his teeth before giving her a half smile. "It's been a pleasure." He snatched the paper up, shoving it deep into his pocket and turned away before she could tell him once again to throw his cigarette away. He took a turn down the hall where the secretary said his English class would be. He passed it without a few seconds, and made a mental note about its location.

Blaine walked swiftly down the halls of McKinley, ignoring the looks from the students who decided to eat lunch at their lockers. He could feel their gazes even when he walked past them, and he smirked knowing they were no doubt wondering who he was. He scanned the girls he passed, making eye contact with one or two he thought would be a quick and easy hookup, but none of them looked like the girl he was searching for.

He reached the end of the hall, and walked out through the side door. He was about to head toward the bleachers before someone big stumbled into his line of sight and Blaine collided with them.

"Oh, sorry, man. I didn't see you there."

Blaine swore under his breath as the cigarette he'd been smoking fell to his feet. With a sneer he looked up at the guy he ran into. He was two or three inches above six feet and a lot taller than Blaine; as were the two other guys who were with him. "With a big head like that, you'd think it would be so heavy it would have to drop to look down every once in a while. Watch where the fuck you're going."

The boy held his hands up in mock-defense. "Whoa dude, you don't have to be so edgy."

"I'll show you the edge of the blade I have hidden in my boot if you don't move out of my way." Blaine said dangerously.

"Hey, back off!" One guy, the one with a Mohawk, said, stepping closer to Blaine.

Instinctively Blaine reached down, ready to grip the hilt of the knife he kept hidden, when the tall lanky Asian boy, pulled Mohawk back. "He's not worth it Puck," He said. "Come on, let's go."

Puck shoved the other guy off of him, but followed him anyways after shooting Blaine a glare. The one he ran into gave him a look as well before heading in the opposite direction. Blaine watched as they walked away, and soon they began playfully shoving each other before running to the end of the football field to toss back and forth. Blaine turned away and scoffed, wiping the stray ashes from his red leather jacket.

Blaine made his way to the bleachers along side of the football field, hoping he might find something or someone of interest there. As he neared the benches, he spotted a familiar pink haired girl. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets and ducked into the space reserved for what he figured were the "rebels" of McKinley High School. There was a beaten old couch long enough to sit three people, probably loaded with STD's, two bean bag chairs and a few folding chairs scattered. Only one person besides Blaine occupied the space, and she sat on one arm of the couch, with her legs crossed.

"About time you showed up." Quinn Fabray withdrew her own cigarette from her mouth. A black bandana was tied in her short, cropped pink dyed hair. She wore a baggy tank with a long, dark bohemian skirt. For jewelry she had a layer of necklaces around her neck and earrings hung, dangling beside her jaw line. Her mouth was lined with bold red lipstick while her nose ring glistened in the sun.

"I'm never on time, remember?" He raised the one eyebrow which wasn't pierced. "Nice to see you too Q, though the circumstances were better the last time we came face to face."

"As I recall the last time we saw each other, it was more like face to dick." She looked at Blaine and grinned. "Now, are you going to tell me what you did to get yourself kicked out of Dalton? I thought they were finally straightening you out over there."

"I was fucking the French teacher, then she found out I was doing the same with this other girl and got jealous. No charges, but no more reform school either." Blaine crossed over to her, and held out his hand. "Are you going to offer me a smoke, or am I going to have to reach in there and get it myself?"

Blaine smiled at the way she rolled her eyes then tugged her shirt down to pull out another cigarette from her cleavage. "Look but don't touch, Anderson." She said, handing over the smoke. "I've had enough of you for a while."

He lit up and exhaled the smoke. "I am a lot to take." He said, making the insinuation very clear.

"Whatever, just try to keep a low profile around here okay?" She tapped the ashes from her cigarette. "I don't need Figgins' breathing down my neck just because you're the latest skank around here."

Blaine coughed, "Excuse me? Skank? Real classy Q, did you come up with that brilliant name all by yourself?"

"Shut up, I'm serious. I already saw you're near run in with Puckerman. The rest of those guys are morons but Puckerman is the closest thing to badass among them."

"That guy's nothing compared to what I've seen… to what we've _both_ seen." He gave her a pointed look, hinting about the dangerous areas where they've seen each other before. "But I'll try to remember that later when I'm beating his face in because he decided to get up in mine again."

"I'll have to stick around you for a bit then." Quinn stood and walked over to the bleachers, folding her arms on top of one of the platform. "He'll always try to get into your face, especially since you're the latest and greatest bad-boy around."

"'Latest and greatest'? You're full of compliments today, aren't you?" He teased, trailing behind her and swatting at her skirt. Quinn shot him a look over her shoulder and shoved him back. "Fuck off."

Blaine took a step back from her, the smug look returning to his face. He could have any girl he wanted, but when Quinn Fabray told him no, she meant no. He couldn't help however, remember the last time she had said 'yes'.

"_Fuck, why do you have to always wear so many layers?"Blaine growled after finally removing the last shirt, leaving Quinn in her bra._

"_Shut it, Anderson."She replied, pressing her mouth to his in attempt to do so. Her hands trailed down the front of his jeans, tugging at the button to get it undone. He heard the familiar sound of the zipper being unzipped then felt the pleasurable pressure from Quinn's palm pressed against his arousal._

"_Shit," He groaned, before turning them over on the bed they were lying on, so he was on top. Removing her hand for a moment, Blaine undressed himself the rest of the way quickly, as Quinn got the idea and did the same. Neither waited for approval but the simultaneous push and pull of their bodies was consent enough._

"Okay, I know I told you to look, but now you're just leering." Quinn's voice pulled Blaine out of his memory. He clicked the ball of his tongue ring against his teeth again. Yes, he'd had a good night with Quinn, but as much as he liked aggressiveness she wanted to be in control too much. He always enjoyed it when he found a happy median.

Blaine's gaze traveled to the field beyond the other side of the bleachers. The three guys he'd run into earlier were still on one end of the field, cheerleaders were practicing on the other and kids were scattered with their lunches around. "I'm really going to fucking hate this school aren't I?"

"Yup. All about school spirit with these idiots." Quinn followed his line of vision to the cheerleading squad "Especially them. Pompous little bitches who think they're guaranteed everything in life. Disgusting."

Blaine didn't agree or disagree with her. He continued to watch the group of girls, wondering how long it would take for him to bed each one of them. "Most of them are in the celibacy club, so good luck." Blaine laughed at Quinn's comment. "None of them will be virgins by the end of the week." He told her.

"I'll tell you this, if you want a quick fuck and a satisfying one; go for Lopez." Quinn gestured in the direction of a Latina, who had a gorgeous face with an equally gorgeous bust. "Peirce is easier but she's the one who gave the couch the reputation it has." Blaine looked at the perky blonde, beside Lopez. She was cute, but looked dumb as a rock.

That's when his eyes lingered to a brunette off to the side. Her hair was sleek and curly and the uniform she was wearing really highlighted her body, including her killer legs. "What about that one?"

Quinn faked a gag. "Miss Rachel Berry. She's the most spoiled of them all, he dad gives her whatever she wants and she's got her mind set on Yale. She thinks she's big shit around here, but really I want to sock her in the face every time she opens her goddamn mouth. She wouldn't want anything to do with you Anderson."

Blaine absorbed all of his friend's words but only replied with, "I'm always up for a challenge."

"Seriously, don't waste your time. She takes pride in everything, especially how she's managed to date the quarterback for three years and still contain her virginity."

Blaine's eye's darkened. "She has a boyfriend?" Quinn nodded and looked past him. He turned to see where she was looking, and saw the girl, Rachel, run across the football field, throwing her pom-poms to the side, and into the arms of the same guy he had crashed into earlier.

Blaine grinned, that guy was wearing such a goofy grin he had to have a low IQ. "So what, a boyfriend has never stopped me or any other taken girl before. It'll be easy."

"She's taken, Anderson. She's been dating Hudson since freshman year and she's still a virgin. You'd have better luck fucking her boyfriend instead; he's probably so desperate to get laid." She laughed at her own insult.

"I bet I could take her virginity by the end of the first semester." Blaine's eyes turned away from Rachel and connected with Quinn, challenging her to accept his bet. Instead she laughed at him.

"By the end of first semester? Thought you said it would be easy."

"Well, like you said. She's taken and a virgin. That makes it a bit more difficult, plus I'll need the extra time to build up trust."

Quinn crossed her arms. "Are you telling me you won't use you're catch-phrase 'Hi, My name is Blaine, you'll need to know that for tonight when you'll be screaming it'?"

Blaine smirked, thinking about how he'd said something along those lines earlier to the secretary. "That could work too. It's a great catch-phrase. It got me into your pants."

"Will you shut up about that? It was one time, sure I was great but you don't have to talk about it all the time."

Suddenly, Blaine wrapped his arm around Quinn's waist, and pulled her to him. "Are you telling me you wouldn't go for round two?" He grinded his pelvic against hers in a teasing manner.

"Ew, can't you skanks go somewhere private?"

Blaine looked over her shoulder and saw the Rachel cheerleader hand-in-hand with her boyfriend, looking at him and Quinn beneath the bleachers. "Or at least somewhere classy?" Rachel's face scrunched in disgust at the ratty old couch, where everyone at McKinley must have rolled around on at least once. Then her eyes connected with Blaine's and he knew things were going to be interesting.

"How about you fuck off Berry?" Quinn snapped. "Why don't you and Hudson go on home and pray for something. Some excitement to your relationship perhaps?"

Rachel's eyes broke from Blaine's, and narrowed in on Quinn. "Excuse me, but I don't want sex to become the _only_ satisfying thing in a relationship."

"With a blundering idiot like that, you can't even guarantee it will be satisfying at all." Blaine said, looking at the tall boy beside Rachel. "He'd probably crush you're cute little frame."

"And who may _you_ be?" Rachel quipped.

"Blaine Anderson." He released Quinn and rested his arms on the bleachers behind him, in a position that gave off the impression that everyone should know who he is.

"Such a pleasure." She said sarcastically, not bothering to state her own name, even though he already knew it.

"Oh, if I get what I want, it will definitely be pleasurable." He did the cliché up and down scan of her body, checking her out and taking in all the details more clearly now that she was closer.

"You're sick. Whatever you're looking for, you won't be getting it from me. I'm saving myself and only for Finn." She latched herself onto the boy, who looked like he was growing more uncomfortable by the second. "You can get whatever it is from Quickie-Quinn right there."

"That's what I was planning on before you interrupted and put you're two sense in where it wasn't asked for." Pulling his friend close once more, he said, "Now if you don't mind. Unlike someone else, I can last a whole lot longer. I'll need more than five minutes for this."

Rachel looked like she was about to heave, right there on the grass. "Gross. Let's go Finn." The cheerleaders grabbed her boyfriend by the arm, pulling him away from the graphic scene beneath the bleachers.

Quinn wiggled out of his grip once Rachel's back was turned, but Blaine watched the little brunette stomp away. She was feisty and virginal, two qualities he liked in girls, knowing that their first times would be exciting for sure. Once she was out of his view, Blaine turned back to Quinn.

"I'll definitely be able to do it by the start of second semester."


	2. Chapter 2

** Authors Note: 1st- Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed. I didn't know so many people were interested in Badboy!Blaine-Cheerio!Rachel-Blainchel but I love having the opportunity to write something no one has before. I hope it turns out really well and to everyone's liking.

2nd- This chapter is about 700 words shorter than I wanted but it's past midnight here and I need to get to sleep. Also I couldn't really draw it out any longer

3rd- I'm sorry for any spelling mistake and if my tenses are terrible. I suck at tenses. I'm not perfect, I do make mistakes and I do NOT have a beat reader so sometimes little things slip past me.

Nonetheless, I hope you all enjoy the chapter and review it. Reviews make Andi happy –big smile-

Chapter 2

Blaine said goodbye to Quinn, agreeing they would meet up later and made his way to the English room he had passed by earlier. He stalled for a bit, so he would be late enough to not miss anything but to make an entrance. When he thought the time was right, he put out the cigarette he had been smoking in the nearby drinking fountain and left it there. He pushed the door open, slipping into the room. The teacher, Mr. Carson, had been talking but stopped when Blaine had appeared.

"Ah, here he is." The teacher was about in about his mid 30's turned and he turned to smile at Blaine. "Mr. Anderson, you're about 10 minutes late though for a new student I'll let it slide. Hopefully you'll know where you're classes are soon enough you'll be on time."

"I've already got my schedule and the route to all my classes memorized, I just didn't feel like coming to a shit class like English." Blaine waved his hand dismissively, heading toward the back of the room. "You can plan on me being at least this late every other day. I'll probably end up having more important things to do anyways." Blaine took the seat in the back corner of the room, crossing his arms behind his head.

The other students in the room either gaped at him or laughed beneath their breaths. Mr. Carson gave him a look that almost looked bored. "It's you're first day, Mr. Anderson. I'll let this attitude slide for now. You're seating arrangement is up here in the second row, seeing how your last name starts with 'A'."

"I prefer to sit in the back row."

"My job isn't to fulfill your preferences. You'll come up here and take your assigned seat beside Miss Berry or I'll have to send you down to the office. That's final." Mr. Carson gave him a pointed look, and Blaine sat forward a bit in his seat. Leaning around the heads of the other students, he spotted a familiar flow of brown curls against a red and white Cheerios uniform.

_How lucky,_ Blaine thought, his lips rising into a smirk. Kicking the chair back, he stood and turned in the direction of the seat the teacher had told him to sit in. Rachel didn't even cast him a glance as he lowered himself beside her.

Mr. Carson looked at him closely for a moment before Blaine raised his eyebrows in question. When the teacher finally turned his attention away from him, Blaine turned his to the cheerleader next to him.

Rachel was doing a good job of ignoring him up until they were given a task of reading something in the textbook. He didn't even open up his own book but stared at her as she did with her own. She was trying to focus her attention on the text but he could tell she felt uncomfortable under his gaze. Slamming her right arm on her desk, Rachel turned to him, hissing, "Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?" He asked calmly.

"Like you want to eat me," Rachel made a face, and turned back to face straight in her chair, crossing her legs as she did so. Blaine's eyes drifted down, caught by the motion. The slits in her Cheerio skirt didn't leave much to imagination as they showed off her upper thigh.

"Well I won't lie to you Rachel." Blaine rested his right arm on the back of her chair and leaned in close to whisper in her ear. "Eating you is one of many, _many_ things I would love and plan on doing to you."

She didn't seem fazed, and brushed his dirty comment off. "You reek of smoke and sex. If you're going to be sitting next to me the least you can do is wash off such sinful scents."

"Are you suggesting I shower? I can do that, but only if you promise you'll join me."

"You're disgusting; I would never do such a thing, especially with _you_."

Blaine laughed, and sat back but without removing his arm. "You're such a little church-go-er. Do you even kiss that wall you call a boyfriend or do you classify mono as an STD?"

"Jealousy doesn't suit you, Anderson." Rachel said, resting her cheek on her fist. She scribbled something in the notebook that lay on the desk in front of her. "And yes, I do kiss him. Not that anything I do with my boyfriend is any of your business."

"I'm not jealous, Berry." Blaine stated clearly. "Jealously would be implying that I care about you, and fucking you senseless for my own release doesn't mean that at all."

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Rachel shot him a sharp glare.

The sudden mention of his mother took Blaine by surprise but he didn't allow his issues to show on his face. Instead he forced them down, and returned her edgy look. "Now who's interested in whose kissing who?"

"Didn't you just say jealously would imply caring?"

"I never said anything about you being jealous." Blaine smirked.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You're hopeless. I've barely even talked to you and you start twisting my words this way and that. Just stop talking to me and I'll stop talking to you, okay? Okay."

"Hmm…" Blaine tilted his head pretending to think. "Nope, no can do. Not talking to you won't get me anywhere."

"I don't know what you're hoping to accomplish by associating with me but it's not going to happen. The only thing you're going succeed in is tearing down my reputation. I've already got Puckerman for that, I don't need another guy in my life walking around like he's some tough shit."

Blaine nodded at what she was saying, listening, and reached down into his boot. He gripped the handle of the switch knife he kept hidden there and drew it. Rachel's mouth dropped as she gaped at him. "Puckerman is all talk and no game. I can tell that right away." He flicked the blade open and began carving at the desk, keeping it hidden from the teacher. "Maybe I would be a good thing for that little reputation of yours. I can't understand how you've been in a relationship for three years and not have lost your virginity yet."

"Oh and I just suppose you'll be the one to take it from me then?" Rachel had lowered her voice to a whisper now, leaning in closer to him so no one would hear.

"I suppose." He said, locking his eyes with hers and he met her halfway between their desks. "Tell me Rachel. How far have you gone? Just because you're a virgin doesn't mean you haven't done any other dirty things."

"You don't need to know anything about me Blaine Anderson; I'm not any of your business." She told him, not afraid to look him dead in the eye when she did so.

"Has he gone down on you? Have you gone down on _him_? That little mouth must do wonders on the male member." Blaine tongue slipped out of his mouth to lick his own lips. "Have you even let him feel you up?" Rachel didn't answer him. She just looked at him, waiting for him to stop. "All that pent up sexual frustration, I doubt Fred would be able to satisfy you like I could.

"His name is Finn."

"Whatever."

"Cheating on my boyfriend with you and allowing you to take away my virginity?" Rachel laughed. "Please, you're exactly like Puck."

"I'll tell you how I'm different from Puck. We both may leer after you but only one will succeed in getting you into bed."

Rachel's mouth formed into a tight thin line. "Do you _really_ think I would ever willingly let you devalue me by having sex with me?"

"Someone with experience is more valuable than someone who won't put out." Blaine said, pulling away. He continued to deteriorate the wood away from his desk. He could feel Rachel looking at him, waiting, but he didn't say anything else. Mr. Carson stood from his desk and made his way to the front of the room. Blaine tucked his knife away. "Okay class, we're one month into the school year already which means time for our first project."

Most of the class whined, Rachel rolled her eyes and tapped the sharpie she was holding against her notebook, and Blaine just waited. Mr. Carson handed out each packet and as he went down the aisle he gave the brief overview of instructions. "I don't have a set due date for this yet, but it'll be enough time to allow you to finish it so don't procrastinate. You're seating partners will be you're partners for this project. You can use the last ten minutes of class to figure out how you want to split up work and when to meet up." Mr. Carson returned to his desk. "Good luck."

Rachel slammed the marker down and slid down in her chair, crossing her arms beneath her breasts. "You've got to be kidding. I can barely stand sitting beside you for 50 minutes now I have to spend time outside of class working on some stupid project."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about." Blaine said calmly.

"Why? Would you actually behave?"

"No. I meant you wouldn't have to worry about working on the project." He clarified. "That's not what I would be planning on if you came over my house to _work_."

"Is that all you think about?" Rachel leaned over to snatch the partner packet from where it had landed on his desk. "How about this; I'll do the entire project and you just do whatever you do in your free time as long as it doesn't involve me."

Blaine's eyes darted to the packet for a moment, catching the subject of the project. Poetry. "You know your name kind of rhymes with Angel, and you're appearance gives off the impression of. But damn, you're personality is just terrible."

"Blaine. What an unfortunate name, so many things can rhyme with that. Lame… pain… insane."

"Detain…restrain…contain. Plenty of options; someone could write a song about me if they really wanted to."

"As if anyone would," Rachel scoffed. "Does that charm of yours really work on as many people as you think it does?"

"Trying to figure out how big my playing field is Berry? I think I'd be able to make you a top priority."

"You. Are. Infuriating." Rachel placed her hands on her desk and stood herself up. "I'm requesting an immediate seating change." With that, she turned sharply, her Cheerio skirt following suit, and stomped up to Mr. Carson's desk. Blaine watched as the cheerleader firmly planted herself in the teacher's personal space for his immediate attention. He couldn't necessarily hear their conversation but by the way Rachel's cheeks were flaming he could tell it wasn't going too strongly in her favor. Looking defeated, she made her way back to her seat without saying anything to Blaine.

"Well?" He asked, tapping the ball of his tongue ring against his teeth in a manner that he knew annoyed people to no end. "Looks like we are still partners."

"For now," She grumbled. "Carson told me to give you some time and if you don't prove yourself to be better then and only then will he move one of us. Something tells me you won't though and if that means I have to stick up with you for a months, and only a month, until you're gone then I think I can deal with that."

Blaine chuckled. "I'm not that easy to get rid of."

"Would you get serious for one minute?" She hissed. "I want to figure this all out and get it out of the way. Now where should we do it?"

"I'd say the library but we might be kicked out for being too loud. I tend to make girls scream." Blaine's face was completely serious as he spoke until he looked up and saw Rachel once again glaring at him, and he broke into a sly grin. "What? You can't really expect me to stay serious when you ask where we should 'do it'. Really Rachel, if you want to do this project on your own at least do a better job or phrasing your words."

"Blaine Anderson, you _stay away from me._" Rachel reached between them and pushed at one of his shoulders. Grabbing her wrist, Blaine laid it down on the desk and reached for the sharpie near him with his free hand. He popped the cap off with his teeth and scribbled something on her arm too fast for her to say anything to alert the other students around them.

"My address and my number in case you didn't notice that I had already carved it into the desk." He released Rachel's arm. "I also play pool at the Louis's Pool Hall most afternoons, so I'm not home between nine and midnight."

"Do you really think that I'd-"

"You'll call or come over if you want this project done, Berry." Blaine cut her off and stood, towering over her a bit. "The other alternative is giving me _your_ address and _your_ number and as much as I'd love to have possession of both, something tells me you won't be so willing to hand those out." The dismissal bell rang and Blaine locked his eyes to hers. "Until then we have nothing to talk about."

Rachel stood as well. He was physically challenged for a boy, but he was still taller than the brunette. "Fine by me." She huffed agreeing.

"I'll see you whenever you feel like compromising then." With that Blaine turned his back on her and walked out of the classroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note ** : WELL HELLO! I am so sorry for the longer wait on this update. It was odd because I've had it planned out for days yet it took a long time to write. But it is about 700 words more than usual so… yay?

Also, in this chapter I wrote a section from Rachel's POV, I might be doing that, so… yeah… deal with it.

Usually in my AN's I like to address reviews and one person said that chapter 2 reminded them of Hush Hush. *facepalm* I had just finished reading that book the other day and now, re-reading it, it does seem that some of the things from Hush Hush has seeped into my work. IT WAS UNINTENTIONAL.

Anyways, thank you _so much_ for the reviews, author alerts and story alerts, it makes me really happy I hope you all enjoy this chapter and leave me your thoughts! (once again pardon if I have any mistake, especially tense changes)

Chapter 3

"Come on man, just take the shot already."

"Shut up," Blaine grumbled, walking around the pool table examining the angles and possible shots he could take to sink the last solid he had on the felt. "Or I'll shove this pool stick up your ass." The guy he was playing against laughed thinking he was kidding. Blaine shot him a look and the man by his side, Kyle, nudged his friend warningly. Blaine had seen Kyle around Louis's many times so Kyle knew how he worked. One it was quiet besides the other natural bar noises of cheering and drinking, Blaine bent over the table ready to raise his cue.

It was a difficult shot because the eight ball was directly in front of his solid. The only way around it was to aim the cue ball so it hit the side, rolling back and knocking the solid into the left corner pocket. The problem was the solid was near the middle right pocket. A difficult shot, probably the hardest one Blaine has ever had to take but he positioned his hands confidently.

He'd been playing pool ever since he was 12 but perfected the game when he was 15 with an additional three years on top of that. He rested the end of his cue stick on his left thumb, pulling it back to aim with the right. "3-ball, left corner pocket." H called the shot; then took it. Blaine maintained his position watching the ball follow the path directly, hitting each target spot on. Only when the ball fell into the pouch did he straighten.

"Nothing left but the cue and the eight ball," Blaine smirked, looking at the table. His shot has been perfect but it left the cue ball in an equally difficult position to sink the only remaining ball. "Go on,"

His opponent ruffled his hair in distress, taking notice to his chances of winning the game. "How about a break? I could use another beer."

"If I was about to lose $500 dollars I'd need a beer to. Stay in my sight though," Blaine's eyes narrowed as he leaned on the pool stick. "I don't want you running off because you might be short on cash after this."

Catching his subtle threat, the man nodded and stumbled toward the bar, Kyle alongside him. Blaine kept his advice of not drinking too much before taking a high-risk shot in pool to himself. It wasn't only about his pride and that he'd never lost a game since a certain opponent three years ago but also because he needed the money for important things.

Blaine slipped his cell phone out of his pocket, taking a sip from his own beer. His 'advice' didn't apply to him because it took about three to get him buzzed, straight up beer. Once he exceeded that number and people started mixing stuff drinks was when he began to get screwed.

He looked down at the crappy cell in his hand. It wasn't the latest model, not even the model before that one, but it worked when it needed to and that's all he cares about. No New Messages. No Missed Calls. Blaine scoffed and slid the phone back into his jeans. _So predictable_, he thought. He knew she wouldn't call as well as he knew that she was probably fuming over him and his move to writing his information on her arm. He smirked at the idea of her trying to furiously wash the ink from her skin. After one day and he had already marked her, not the way he had _planned_ but it was a step in the right direction. Tomorrow when he went to English he wasn't going to say anything to her, and would wait. He knew at first she'd see it as a blessing but it would drive her mad and soon he'd have her in the palm of his hand.

The thoughts going through his mind were driving him nuts, thinking about her tiny frame and how delicate it looked; as if it would break if someone thrust into her repeatedly, holding onto the hips that were just the right size to give her shape. He couldn't stop himself from wondering how hot and tight she would feel around him.

"You okay there man?"

Blaine's head snapped to the source of the voice talking to him. A boy about a year or so older than Blaine stood off to the side giving him an odd look. "Yeah, what's it to you?" Blaine returned to look, scrutinizing wondering what it was about the boy; something about him was off to Blaine.

"Nothing," The boy shrugged and turned his attention away. "Looks like your competition is coming back. Good luck."

Blaine's eyes diverted toward his opponent who was returning now, looking somewhat more confident than he had when he had left. _Alcohol_, Blaine thought. Then he remembered the stranger and turned to see him walking away, through the crowd before disappearing. "You ready to lose?" Blaine asked, not giving the stranger a second thought.

"Alright Alex," The man, supposedly Alex, said to himself. "Let's finish this. Eight ball- right corner pocket."

Blaine rolled his eyes. Alex was a good pool player; he'd sunk all his stripes before Blaine had done the same with his solids but only because he managed to get one step ahead of Blaine.

Blaine watched as Alex lined up the cue and he had to control his smile. It was aimed too high above the correct spot to accurately sink the eight ball. Of course he didn't say anything, just watched as the cue ball skewed from its target, hitting its side. The eight ball rolled lazily a few inches, but nowhere near the pocket that Alex called.

"You just lost $500," Blaine said, shaking his head at the pathetic mistake. Alex had lined up a near perfect shot for him, and he sunk the eight ball, winning the game and the cash in no less than 30 seconds after.

Setting the cue stick against the table, Blaine crossed his arms and waited for the money to be handed over to him. When Alex didn't automatically go for the money, Blaine raised his eyebrow. "Problem?"

"I'm not paying you," Alex slurred.

"What?" Blaine snapped, his eyes narrowing and his arms tense at his sides.

"You cheated."

"You're fucking drunk. Hand over my money."

"Blaine, let me take him home," Kyle said, sensing the tension and stepping in. "I'll make sure you get that money, it just won't be tonight."

"Fuck you, Rickson," Blaine spat, shooting a stay-out-of-this look his way. "I need that money tonight and I need it now."

"You're not getting it!" Alex stated, throwing his hands up in the air as if that was the end of it. But Blaine wasn't about to let him walk away nor was he about to try and settle this the easy way. He lunged for Alex, bringing his already clenched fist down on the other guy's face. That's when Kyle stepped in, shoving Blaine back and he succeeded, but Blaine didn't stay back going in for a second blow. Three guys near them joined in, trying to restrain Blaine and Alex before it turned into a full out brawl. "Get the fuck off of me!" Blaine growled, fighting the guys off of him. When he was freed, Blaine turned and grabbed the pool stick he had used during the game. Stepping on the end of it, he pushed his body weight down snapping it in half. Gripping the larger, thicker part of the stick, Blaine held it threateningly, "Give me my money, or I won't make light on my promise from earlier about shoving this up your ass."

"I already told you-" Alex made a move toward Blaine, but it was the wrong move. Blaine swung and the side of the make-shift club hit the side of his head. Not hard enough to knock out, but enough that he fell to the ground disoriented.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" The bartender, Ben, someone else Blaine knew well from spending all his time at the hall, had stepped from around the bar to break up the fight. "What the hell is going on here Anderson?"

"Nothing," He growled, still staring down at Alex who was barely able to lift his head.

Ben glared at him. "How much does he owe you?"

"Five hundred."

Ben reached down and hauled Alex up by the shoulders, pushing him against the pool table to keep him standing. He dug into the man's pockets pulling out his wallet and then a wad of cash. Ben counted out a few bills before handing them over to Blaine.

"I said he owed me five hundred," Blaine said holding up the cash. "This is only $450."

"You owe me 50 for the pool stick," Ben said, tucking the other bills into his pocket. He grabbed Alex and thrust him in Kyle's direction. "Get him out of here. Anderson, I think you're done for the night too."

"Or what? You going to kick me out?" Blaine challenged. Ben gave him a look and he knew that there was no way the man would force Blaine out of his pool hall. Something caught his eyes across the room and he looked past Ben. Standing in the doorway of the hall that led to the back, was the hooded stranger that had talked to him earlier. Now from a further view Blaine noticed his stance, how he held himself and how his feet were firmly planted but also light as if ready to flee at any moment. "Never mind," Blaine said suddenly, to the bartender. "I'm leaving."

~~beat~~

Rachel sat in English eyeing the empty seat next to her. Blaine hadn't shown up yet but Rachel knew she shouldn't get her hopes up. That boy was trouble, _big_ trouble she knew right away. He was probably going to end up being worse than Noah, and Rachel had barely been able to fight him back off of her. Blaine seemed too persistent but Rachel told herself not to give in, he was looking for nothing more than someone to play with than throw out when he got bored. She was going to be that girl. Besides she had Finn. Someone who cared for her and respected her wishes to stay abstinent.

Just on time, about fifteen minutes into the period, Blaine walked in. He had his hands stuck in his pockets and his gaze was somewhere not in the room. The substitute they had that day attempted to stop him and send him to the office for being late, but the boy just ignored the teacher and took his place beside Rachel. The substitute gave up and walked back to his desk, giving them their assignment to work on the project they were given the day before.

Rachel groaned, bringing her hand to her forehead. She despised the boy sitting next to her, and now having to spend the entire period _trying_ to get him to work with her would be nothing but full of lewd comments. She glanced down at her arm, the faded letters and numbers that Blaine had written there yesterday were still visible. She had tried her best to wash them off, but permanent marker had its name for a reason.

Realizing it had been about five minutes since Blaine had walked in and he hadn't said a word, Rachel turned to him and gave him a curious look. "What's wrong with you?"

Blaine ignored her, closing his eyes. "Hello!" Rachel hissed. That's when she noticed white strings exiting his hoodie. Reaching over, Rachel ripped the ear buds out of his ear, "You can't listen to music in school Anderson, and we need to work on this. Better to get it done in school."

She was surprised when all she got was a cocked eyebrow and a look that suggested she was nuts. Blaine calmly took the ear buds from her, shoving them into his jacket. Without a word, Blaine stood and walked out of the classroom.

Rachel stared after him dumbfounded. _What nerve!_ She thought. _Coming in late, staying for not even ten minutes before walking out without saying anything._

"What is with him?" Someone said from across the room. Rachel turned her head in the direction of the voice, staring at two girls she recognized to be on the volleyball team. "Have you already driven him away Berry?" One of them sneered. "Are you really that much of a prude?"

"Who cares about the quarter back," The other one grinned. "Or Puckerman. Fawning over them has gotten old. Blaine's a cutie."

"Go after him then, I'm sure he'll take you even though you're both gigantic," Rachel snapped, referring to their height of six feet. "He's pretty desperate."

"Explains why he's going after you then doesn't it?"

"Shut it, Mellino! Or do you want everyone to know _exactly_ what you were doing in Miami last spring break?"

Rebecca Mellino's face blanched. "I was partying like everyone else. There's nothing wrong with that."

Rachel gathered up her books and stood, facing the girl. "I heard that you got pregnant. That's why you were gone for a while, getting it aborted weren't you?" Rebecca's mouth dropped as the cheerleader spilled her secret for the whole classroom to hear. "As much respect as I lost for you when I found out, I lost more when you decided not to take responsibility for your actions." With that Rachel spun on her heel.

"Can I be excused?" She asked the substitute sweetly. "I'm not feeling very well."

The substitute gave her a half-nod, apparently not caring. Rachel thanked him quickly and sprinted out the door. She stopped by Finn's locker, leaving him a note saying she'd left school early, before going to her own and grabbing her stuff. Rachel wasn't the type to skip school but she could always convince her mom to let it go just this once.

She twirled her keys around, making her way to the back of the school. Just because she was a class-A student didn't mean the secretaries would let it slip by so easily. Rachel shoved one of the back doors open, only to have it nearly rebound back in her face.

"What the-!"

"FUCK!"

The voice on the other side of the door finished Rachel's sentence and she exited the building rounding around to spot no one other than Blaine standing there next to a motorcycle. He was glaring at the side of it, and Rachel knew right away that it was the bike she had hit. Blaine didn't look too pleased.

"There's a whole parking lot full of spaces," Rachel said, breaking the silence. "You know maybe if you parked it there, you wouldn't have this problem."

Blaine looked at her but didn't say anything. She couldn't read the expression on his face; it was a look that seemed crafted and perfected over years to be so inaccessible. He broke eye contact first and swung his leg over the motorcycle.

"Are we really going to do this?" Rachel asked, crossing her arms. "Are you that immature to give me the silent treatment? We need to work on this project."

Blaine turned the key in the ignition, and when Rachel went to say something again, he revved the engine, the roaring completely wiping out her voice. Blaine smirked, doing it on purpose.

"Whatever," Rachel scoffed, turning around and making her way to her own car. She heard Blaine's bike rev up again, before he sped past her and out of the parking lot. Rachel cursed, the sudden breeze from him making her Cheerio skirt fly up. As she got in the driver's seat and made her way home another string of profanities left her mouth, almost every other word being the name, _Blaine_.

~~ beat ~~

"She keeps looking over here,"

"Good." Blaine mumbled, lighting the cigarette that was hanging between his lips. He was lying on the table that the "Skanks" had under the bleachers, with his feet planted on the floor.

"She's doing a good job of hiding it though," Quinn said, peeking through the bleachers were the Cheerios and football players were hanging out on the field. "Hudson doesn't even notice. Then again he's too busy staring at Santana's ass."

"That guy's an idiot," Blaine chuckled, sitting up. "I could undress her right in front of him and he'd be oblivious."

"Is that one of your kinks?" Quinn taunted. "A threesome with the quarterback and his cheerleader girlfriend?"

"You've got a big mouth, you know that Q?" Blaine pointed his smoke at her, as her walked to stand beside her. "But of course I-"

"You make one more comment about our night together and I'll tear you apart so badly that you'll never get a blow job from anyone ever again."

"You're no fun," He scoffed, following her line of view. Rachel sat amongst a group of about ten other cheerleaders and jocks. He could tell just by the way her head was angled that she was able to look over at the bleachers by only shifting her eyes. She must've seen him now, standing beside Quinn because she began to engage herself in a conversation with a boy to her left. They were laughing about something and the next thing Blaine knew, she was rolling on top of him in a hug.

"Who's that?" Blaine nodded at the boy-cheerleader.

"You don't have to worry about Hummel, he doesn't swing that way."

"I don't care which way he _swings_ I just wondered who he was."

"Kurt Hummel," Quinn said distastefully, shooting a dirty look in that direction before turning her back on them. "He and Berry are best friends."

Blaine turned to look at Quinn, noticing her behavior. "You don't seem to like him very much, Q. Did something happen there?"

Quinn faced Blaine and gave him a look that was worse that he had ever seen anyone give him before. It was a look of such pure disgust that Blaine almost didn't pursue the subject, but his curiosity wouldn't let him leave it alone. "What is it?"

"Gross," She said softly, bringing her cigarette to her lips. "There's an entirely different back-story to me and Hummel. Something I prefer not to talk about."

"That bad?" He laughed.

"He's my brother."

"You're lying," Blaine said after a moment. "You two are polar opposites and have different last names."

"Our parents got into a really bad divorce summer before freshman year. He went to live with our dad and I stayed with my mom, adopting her maiden name. It hurt us both pretty bad. He decided to deal with it by finding friends, I did drugs." Quinn shrugged. "It's not a big deal, we pretend like we're not related and so does everyone else.

"Huh," Blaine looked back at the group and noticed that they had begun to disperse. Kurt and Rachel were walking in this direction, so he nudged Quinn. She turned and saw, scoffing. Picking up her stuff, and crushing the only-half gone cigarette beneath her heel, Quinn stormed out from underneath the bleachers, passing just as the two cheerleaders had arrived. Kurt didn't even look at his sister and Quinn didn't look at him either.

Blaine was about to follow suit and head for English when Rachel grabbed him. Spinning around, he gave her a look of amusement and curiosity.

"I'll be over tonight at 7:30," She said through clenched teeth. Blaine smiled at how difficult it seemed for her to say those words. "Even though I still find you absolutely aggravating Anderson."

"Wonderful," He said before walking away from her. "Don't forget to bring you're outstanding alliteration skills!" He called over his shoulder, laughing to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

*Authors Note*: Hola! Here is chapter 4! Blaine and Rachel are at Blaine's house oo la la. No smut this chapter but it'll come soon enough, this gives a little bit more backstory to Blaine and even Rachel and its kind of angsty. Also angry!blaine ;) Read Review Enjoy!

Chapter 4

"_Stupid, you're so stupid, don't go, don't do it._" Rachel muttered to herself as she got dressed. She had better stuff to do on a Friday night instead of going to do a stupid project with someone who made her blood boil.

**Are you sure you can't go out tonight?- **Finn.

_Yes, my dad's say I go out to much and could use a night home for once.-_ Rachel

Rachel looked at the phone, feeling a little guilty about lying, but she knew how Finn was. If he knew she was going over to Blaine's he would try to stop her and get insanely jealous. She didn't want to go to the leather-jacket-wearing-curly-haired-idiots house but she had no choice. It was either miss out on this one evening with her boyfriend and get the whole project done or attempt to avoid Anderson then be shit out of luck when the project was due.

Saying goodbye, Rachel closed her phone and shoved it in her jean pockets. She liked to wear her cheerio's uniform or anything related to it anywhere she could, but from the little she knew of Blaine Anderson told her that a _skirt_ might not be a good idea. Instead she wore denim jeans and a loose top that cinched at her waist.

Satisfied with her outfit, Rachel grabbed her keys and made her way down the stairs into the front living room of her house. "Dad! Papa!" She called, hoping to hear one of them respond. There was only silence. Sighing, Rachel forced herself to roll her eyes. She didn't know where they were; probably working, but Rachel told herself not to care. Instead she walked away from the empty house and slid inside her car.

She punched Blaine's address into her GPS. Literally _punched_, she pressed the buttons harder than they had to be, bitter that her dads weren't home. She could be out getting drunk or high. She could be going to a boy's house and having sex.

Rachel cringed as she pulled out of her driveway. No that's not where she was going. Yes she was going to Blaine's but _not_ for that. As long as she kept it in her mind not to give into the boy nothing bad would happen. Blaine was a classic bad boy like Noah, but she knew he wouldn't dare try something if she refused. He could go to jail for rape if he did.

Rachel pulled up to the house that her GPS had guided her too. At least, she thought it was a house. She had driven to the section of town between Lima and Lima Heights and Blaine's house was one of the older, smaller ones. It looked more of a garage to her. It was one story and had a swinging screen door. It looked about two times the size of her car in length. Rachel didn't think much of it; it was like a poorer version of Santana's mom's house that was just a few miles west in Lima Heights.

Looking at her clock, Rachel smiled. It was just a little after eight. She was half an hour late but she didn't care. She wanted to make him wait and wonder where she was. Arriving now gave her a good hour to get everything done before he went to Lindsay's Pool House or whatever that place was called like he said he did every night.

Grabbing her backpack, Rachel exited her car and made sure to lock it. She walked up to the front door and determinedly knocked against it. "_Come in_," Said a familiar voice though the muffled door. Rolling her eyes, Rachel turned the door knob and stepped inside.

She found herself in a vast room that looked to be pretty much the entire house besides a door off to the side that she assumed was the bathroom. Three mattresses were in the left corner of the room, one piled on top of another with a sheet and some blankets. To the right looked like what was supposed to be a kitchen. There was a mini fridge with a microwave sitting on top of it and sink slightly to the side.

"Like what you see?" Blaine asked, walking over to her.

"How can you live in such a mess?" Rachel asked, attempting not to scrunch her nose. "And you just say 'come in'. I could've been anyone."

"Well the only people who stop by are girls who end up in my bed, and who am I to deny them entrance?" He asked, stepping closer.

Rachel stepped around him, dropping her bag on the ground. "Don't even think about it Anderson. I'm here for one thing and one thing only and that is to get this project done so I don't have to see your face anymore than I have to."

"Do you want something to drink?" She heard Blaine ask as she settled on the carpet to pull out her textbook and materials. "Sure," Rachel looked up when she felt Blaine standing over and saw that he was holding out a can of beer.

"No thanks." She waved it off as Blaine took the spot next to her.

"You asked for it so take it."

"No. I have to drive home and I don't want to get distracted."

"Well in that case you have to take it, and then you can just end up spending the night," He said suggestively.

"If this is your way of trying to get me to sleep with you, you're failing." Rachel said calmly, opening her textbook to one of the poems assigned in there packet.

"What you don't drink either?"

"Not usually." Rachel lied. Blaine didn't push it any further surprisingly but left the can within her reach in case she changed her mind.

~~beat~~

They had been working on the project for nearly an hour and the can of beer Blaine had offered to Rachel was still empty. He mentally shrugged, figuring it was worth a shot. His own was still empty as well. They hadn't said much to each other and usually that was okay with Blaine but then again if he and a girl weren't talking they were doing something else. Rachel barely looked at him all night, she was just furiously writing stuff done asking his opinion on one or two things before she realized that 'I don't care' wasn't the answer she was looking for.

Moving closer to her, Blaine looked over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" She snapped, inching a way.

"Will you relax? I was just going to tell you that in stanza three, line two, you got a metaphor confused for a simile." He pointed out before backing away slightly, but still being closer to her than he had been before.

"Wha-" Rachel looked down at her paper before erasing furiously. "How the hell did I miss that? How the hell did you _catch _that?"

"I do speak English you know, Berry,"

"Whatever," She mumbled, and Blaine could tell she was smacking herself upside the head mentally for letting him correct her. He looked at her, spread out on the carpet on her stomach and his mind couldn't help but imagine her in the same position but on her bed and either letting her take it in the mouth or the ass.

"I like you a lot better in your Cheerio's uniform," He said. Sure the jeans she was wearing hugged her hips but they didn't show off her ass as well as the skirt did.

"Exactly why I didn't wear it," She said.

"Well I would actually prefer you without clothes," Blaine said, teasing the edge of her shirt letting his finger graze the skin beneath it. "But you obviously don't want that." He heard the brunette gasp at contact and he grinned. "Or maybe you do?" Blaine slid his entire hand under her shirt, bringing it along her hip to her back, gently rubbing the warm skin.

"Stop it," She said, pushing his hand away. "What if you're parents were to walk in on you feeling me up?"

"Luckily I don't have to worry about that," He said softly, brushing her comment off. "And touching your hip isn't feeling you up, this is." His hand traveled back under her shirt this time up her side, inching towards her bra strap.

"Blaine," Rachel said softly, dwelling in his touch. "Don't."

"Stop? I can do that," Blaine grew closer to her and letting his fingers graze the underwire of her bra and the skin just underneath. "You're so sexy Rachel, especially when you say my name." Blaine sat up, never removing his hand, just gently teasing her as he hovered over her. "Say it again." He whispered in her ear, before bringing his lips to her neck.

That's what snapped Rachel out of it. Blaine felt her resist and knowing it was coming he rolled off of her with ease, avoiding the shove she was planning to plant on him.

"You don't have any boundaries do you?" She snapped, pulling her shirt down and tightly to her.

"You were into it," He said calmly, lying on the carpet. "You know you wanted it Berry."

"Obviously, I want you _so_ much, Anderson, that's exactly why I pushed you away." She said sarcastically.

"I just think you have some morals, it's much, Anderson, that's exactly why I pushed you away." She said sarcastically.

"I just think you have some morals, it's that gigantic oaf isn't it?" He asked. "You'd feel too guilty if you cheated on him. There's a simple solution to that though, just break up with him. Then there's nothing to feel guilty about."

"What? Then you think you can just lure me to your bed, get off and kick me out?"

"That's exactly what I plan to do. Whether you're single when that happens or not is up to you."

"You're insufferable." Rachel scoffed. "Don't you have somewhere to be anyways?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "No? Why would I be anywhere else when I have _you_ here _alone_ in my_ house_?"

"I thought you went to that pool house at nine?"

"You remembered."

"Yes, because then I know I can leave right about now."

"No, I'm not going tonight. Besides we're not nearly done-"

"With what? Going at it right here on your floor?"

Blaine chuckled. "I was going to say with the project but if that's where you're mind is at the moment, I'm sure I can keep it there."

"Nope, stop, just stay there," Rachel said, sitting up to put a little bit more distance between the two of them. "Why aren't you going to the pool hall?"

Blaine sighed and rubbed his forehead. "It's really none of your business now is it?" He said sharply. He wasn't really about to tell her why he wasn't going. One reason was because he wanted to try and get her to give into him but the stranger from the bar the other night was still haunting him. He seemed so familiar but Blaine couldn't place him. All he knew was that the stranger was no good, the only thing he could think of was that the stranger was from juvie but there was no way anyone that he was in jail with could've found him. He made sure to cover his tracks and most of them had died after being let out.

"You don't live with your parents do you?" Rachel asked, breaking him from his thoughts.

"That's none of your business either," He growled, suddenly annoyed at how she was prying.

"You sure do butt into others people's business a lot, especially mine," Rachel retorted. "Why should it be a double standard?"

"Have you seen me, Berry? People don't usually talk back to me or challenge me."

"I think you're full of it." Rachel said crossing her arms. "This bad-boy-I-want-to-sleep-with-every-girl-I-see act is exactly that, an _act_."

Blaine threw his hand back and laughed. "What do you think this is Berry? A fucking 80's movie where the bad boy is hiding from issues and some girl can heal him and he'll become lovey-dovey all of a sudden?" As he said that, Blaine mentally hit himself; that was exactly how it was. Well the hiding part at least. That's what started this entire façade but that was back when he was 14. He'd overcome those issues a long time ago but the jacket and the piercing were something he gained while working through them and he hadn't been able to go back to the person he used to be before everything. If he did he'd only be setting himself up for hurt again.

"No, but I do think that you have some issues," Rachel said. "Family issues and maybe if-"

Blaine cut her off. "I'll tell you thing Berry. Don't ever talk to me like you know me. It's only been a few days since we've met so who are you to tell me I have family issues? You don't know anything!"

Rachel was shocked at his outburst, before she narrowed her own eyes. "You don't have to snap at me! I'm only saying it as I see it-"

"As you _see it?_" Blaine clenched his teeth. "What do you see, huh? Just because you see a shitty house with nearly nothing inside you assume I'm living on my own? That I don't have parents? You're wrong there. The only thing you would be right about is looking at me, just me, and how fucking dangerous I look and how maybe you should get it into your head that you shouldn't pry into my life because by the _looks_ of it it's not nearly as bright and dandy as yours is."

Rachel just stared at him, speechless as he stood and looked down at her.

"Get out." He said.

Rachel didn't object, she quickly gathered her things and shoved them into her backpack. Standing she waited for Blaine to say something else, but his eyes were dark and she knew that if she were to stick around any longer he might get even angrier. He followed her as she made her way to the front door, ready to close it behind her.

Before Rachel left though, she turned around to look at him. "You don't know anything about my life, Blaine. Maybe you shouldn't assume either." She locked eyes with him, her sad ones bearing into his angry ones before she walked out and left.

Blaine slammed the door behind her, not bothering with a lock since he had none and walked away from it. He did everything in his power not to pick up one of the beer cans that were still on the floor and hurl it into the wall. Instead he calmed himself by walking over to the fridge and pulling out a microwavable dinner for one. One not three, because there was one thing Rachel Berry was right about. He had no family.


	5. Chapter 5

*Authors Note* Wow, that was a fast update. Don't get excited though, this chapter isn't very good. It's very sloppy and mostly Puckleberry and Finchel. Maybe I don't like it because I adore Blainchel so much more but this chapter was really essential to the plot so just struggle through it. My next update won't be as fast but it'll be a chapter with tons of Blainchel (possible smut idk…)

Anyways like I said, if you don't like either Finchel or Puckleberry just struggle through because the chapter _is_ important

Read and Review thanks :D (WARNING: suggestions of non-con)

Chapter 5

Rachel wasn't looking forward to school that following Monday. She had avoided everyone all weekend, lying to her friends and boyfriend that she wasn't allowed out even though she was the only one in her empty house. What had happened at Blaine's house hit a nerve in her that made her a mixture of pity and pissed. Yes, she had no right to assume anything about his life, she barely knew him, but he didn't know her either. He didn't know that her dads were never home. That she didn't know her mother and probably never would. He didn't know that she had to try to be perfect in every aspect of her life just to be noticed by the only two people she loved the most.

She was in the bathroom, delaying her entrance out to the football field not wanting to run into Blaine on her way there. Rachel smoothed out her skirt and tied her ponytail up even higher than it had been before. Touching up her mascara, Rachel told herself she had stalled long enough and exited the rest rooms.

Rachel was halfway across the football field when Puck broke off from the group, running to meet her. "How is my hot little Jewish princess?" He asked, blocking her path.

"I'm fine, Noah." She said attempting to get around him and to Finn but he wouldn't let her.

"How was your weekend?"

"It was fine!" Rachel snapped. "No doubt Finn told you I wasn't allowed to leave my house."

"Yeah he did, but unlike him I could see past that. You weren't home Friday night were you Rachel?"

"And how would you know if I was or not?"

Puck sighed, and looked over his shoulder. "Listen, Finn is my bro, and he was kind of confused by your texts that night and so was I. All three of us know your dads are rarely home, so why would you have to stay home? I stopped by but nobody answered, so where were you?"

"Since when are my whereabouts any of your concern?" Rachel narrowed her eyes.

"Cut the hostility crap and the lying!" Puck snapped. "Just tell me where you were."

"If you think I'm lying, then you must've known where I was so why don't you tell me?"

Puck looked down at her, scanning her face but she kept her stony stare, not willing to give in. "You were in Lima Heights." He said. "I know this because after a little quick-y at San's I drove by and spotted your car."

"Gross." Rachel said, not wanting to think about Santana and Puck.

"So whose house was that Rachel? Who else do you know that lives in such a sketch part of town?"

"It's none of your business, Noah," Rachel said through clenched teeth, shoving past him.

She didn't get very far before Puck grabbed her arm, but before she turned she saw Finn's confused look from no more than a few yards away. "It was Anderson's house wasn't it?" Puck said harshly. "I've seen you two together, you act like you hate him Rachel, but I'm not as dumb as Finn is. I can see right through it. You've got the hots for him and he's got the same for you."

Wrenching her arm from him, Rachel took a step back and glared. "Blaine is my English partner and he's looking for nothing but a quick fuck," She snapped. "Yes, he's attractive but do you really think I'm stupid enough to fall for his bad-boy act?"

"You fell for it once before."

Rachel clenched her jaw. "Shut. Up. Noah. We agreed we would never talk about that ever again."

"It's true though, so learn from your mistake and don't end up making the same one again."

"I said shut up!" Rachel hissed, quickly looking around. Their friends were close by, watching the exchange but not close enough to hear.

Puck smirked. "What's Finn going to think when you finally decide to let him stick it in you and you're not the sweet little virgin you make yourself out to be?"

"You were a mistake; nothing more. As far as I'm concerned nothing happened that night and my virginity is still intact."

"You wanted it just as much as I did. I still remember the sounds you made."

"I did _not_ want that," Rachel said in a low voice. "The only sounds I made were telling you 'no' and 'stop.' It was sophomore year. You took advantage of me because I was hurt and upset and drunk."

Puck's eyes grew dark. "I don't like what you're implying. I would never do anything like that. When are you going to stop lying to yourself?"

"_Fuck off Noah_!" Rachel screamed frustrated with the memories he was bringing back that she had spent so much time blocking out. Finally turning around and away from the conversation, she stomped over to their friends and ignored the looks they gave her.

"Is everything okay?" Finn asked cautiously, putting his arm around Rachel's waist while looking suspiciously at Puck.

"Its fine, everything is fine, don't worry about it." She said, shooting a quick glance at the boy she had just yelled at. Puck's face was clear of any emotion but he was giving her a look that she didn't like.

"Hey," Finn held her chin gently, tipping it up to him. "Do you want to come over after school? My mom will be out looking for a job, so she won't be home until later. I can make us some grilled cheese for dinner,"

Rachel forced a smile and tried not to roll her eyes. "Of course," She replied, kissing him softly. Grilled cheese wasn't the ideal date night dinner but she needed something to get her mind off of everything. She had no idea why Puck would bring up something like that after two years when they had agreed they would never talk about it again. Though it was no surprise to her, he was a jerk; she was still confused on what brought it on.

Settling on the grass she pretended to listen to Brittany ramble about her cat while her gaze drifted off to the bleachers. Rachel could make out Quinn Fabray's pink hair and the dark figure that was hanging around near her. Yes, the Puck conversation had pissed her off but maybe he was right. Blaine Anderson was definitely like him, but new and more mysterious. She meant it when she said that she didn't need Blaine around to ruin her reputation, she really did have Puck for that, but for reasons only known between the two of them.

She was more afraid of Blaine though and his tricks than she was of Puck. She had only slept with Puck because of a fight she and Finn had had that day otherwise she never would have thought about it. Yet, with Blaine, even sober and in a normal situation he made her body grow hot in more than just anger even if she wasn't ready to full admit it to herself.

~~beat~~

Rachel placed both of her hands on either side of Finn, leaning down to place a kiss on his lips. She was hovering over him slightly, the way she liked it so she could have full control over their make-out session. Rachel knew right away what he was going to do as soon as Finn's hands rested on her hips. He rolled them over so this time he was above her and Rachel broke the kiss as he moved down to kiss at her neck. She closed her eyes and sighed, reveling in the touch of his lips against her skin. It felt good until she felt his hand slowly inch up, and she had to grab it before it went too far.

"Not today, Finn," She said softly.

"Come on Rach, just over the bra?" He whispered against her, beginning to move his hand again.

"I'm not wearing one," Rachel pushed his hand away. She had bought a new one the other day but it had been hurting her back so she took it off before coming over. She should've known it was a bad idea, even though she had an extra one in her car that she had forgotten to put on.

"That's _really_ hot," Finn didn't seem to notice the edge in her voice because he didn't stop. Yes she wanted to make out with her boyfriend but in the moment he was kind of making her mad.

"Okay, Finn, just stop," She said, sitting up. He leaned back away from her having the same permanent confused look he always had on his face. "I think I should go home."

"What's the matter Rachel? You've been acting weird for the past week or so. Talk to me, is it your dads again?"

Rachel shook her head, clenching her fists so her nails buried themselves in her palms. She was sick of people bringing up her dads. "Nothing is wrong Finn, sometimes people have bad days."

"But this has been a bad _week_," He said as if it was obvious. "Ever since that new kid came around, what's his name like Kane or something? Has he been bothering you? Do Puck and I have to teach him a lesson?"

Rachel gave an empty-hearted chuckle, thinking about Finn trying to go up against Blaine. Blaine might be shorter than Finn but he was a lot fiercer and Finn almost never hit people. "No, Blaine is…" She paused trying to think of an adjective. "He pisses me off but he's fine. If you need to teach anyone a lesson it should be Puck." Rachel muttered.

"Puck?" Finn furrowed his eye brows. "Why? What were you two arguing about today?"

"_Nothing,_" Rachel waved her hand in the air as if it were no big deal. "Nothing you need to be concerned about."

"Rachel." Rachel looked up at Finn, surprised by the sudden change of tone. His face was serious but his voice was sort of sad. "Are you cheating on me?"

"Wha-what?" Her jaw dropped. "Finn, why on earth would you think that?"

"Well I mean," Finn rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I was talking with Santana and you know she mentioned something about you and Puck and I didn't want to believe it."

"You were talking to _Santana?_" Rachel's eyes narrowed.

"Don't think like that Rach-"

"When does anything Santana say prove to be true!" Rachel demanded, her blood beginning to boil thinking about Santana being alone with her Finn. She loved the girl but at the same time she knew that the Latina could be extremely tempting.

"Why are you being so defensive?" Finn asked.

"Do I have a reason to _be_ defensive?"

"I don't know did you sleep with Puck!" Finn yelled, standing. Right into her face and she couldn't help but just sit and stare. Stare at the boy who had been with her for years, at the boy who had appreciated her wishes to stay abstinent even though it was a lie. "You did didn't you?" Finn asked, looking at her and scanning her face. Rachel didn't say anything which meant she didn't deny it. "GODDAMN IT!"

"Finn please!" Rachel pleaded, struggling to get up fast enough. She went to go and step near him when he began to shout again. "No! Stop! Rachel how could you do this to me? To _us_? I knew something was wrong, I knew there was a reason you wouldn't do anything with me, Santana was right!"

Suddenly, all the sadness Rachel was feeling seeped out of her and it was replaced with anger. "Since when have you started listening to Santana? What? Am I not good enough Finn! You're pissed because I wouldn't put out and you have to go to that bitch to get off! I thought you were better than that!"

"_I_ WASN'T THE ONE WHO CHEATED!" Finn raged, turning around and standing dangerously over her small form. "THAT WAS YOU RACHEL!"

"I WAS DRUNK!" She screamed back. "I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT I WAS DOING FINN I WAS GODDAMN 16 YEARS OLD!" Rachel stood there breathing heavily, staring at him waiting for him to say something. Anything. "I didn't want it Finn. I swear I didn't."

"So what? You're telling me Puck raped you?" Finn laughed emptily. "You're full of shit. That's the most _bull shit_ thing I've ever heard."

"NO!" Rachel shook her head. "I know Puck would never do such a thing, but I was drunk, he took advantage of me."

"You say he took advantage of you, but then you say he didn't rape you?" Finn narrowed his eyes. "You must've given him consent!"

"I didn't want to!" Rachel repeated. She didn't. That night she was upset, drunk and lonely, and she had thought Puck was the only one who she could go to. Yes, when he started to comfort her in a more _physical_ sense she had told him not to, but she'd given soon enough, just wanting to be loved. She was young and stupid and it was a mistake.

"Finn," Rachel's voice was beginning to break. "I'm sorry."

"No," He said sharply, shaking his head. "No, sorry isn't good enough. I'm done with you Rachel. We're over."

"Finn! You don't mean th-"

"Yes I do!"

"After four years?" Rachel asked, stepping closer to him. Finn avoided making contact but she wasn't going to leave until he was able to look her in the eyes. "Four years we've been together. _Happily_ together."

Finn closed his eyes tightly, slowly shaking his head before turning and locking eyes with her. "How can it have been happy if for the last two and a half years it was a lie? You lied to me Rachel. I told you, I'm done. I'm breaking up with you."

"No, Finn," She said calmly, trying to reason. "You can't break up with me. Seriously _think_ about this. What are people going to say? Both of our reputations will be ruined. You'll no longer be popular because you won't have me."

"And you'll no longer be popular when people hear you were just another one of Puck's fames fucks. Get out Rachel. Go. Go to Puck and be heartbroken all over again and get some sympathy sex or whatever it was in sophomore year. Go to Puck's or Mike's or that fucking Anderson kid's house I don't care. I just don't want you in mine."

"Finn-"

"OUT!" He shouted, pushing her away from him so she stumbled to the door. Rachel stared at him in shock, not being able to properly comprehend what was happening.

"Finn." Rachel said gently, looking at the boy who was fuming a few feet away from her. "Listen to me. Everything between me and Puck was a mistake, take it back. The break up, everything, take it back before I walk out this door because as soon as I do, I'm never coming back."

She waited for Finn to say he forgave her, but his face never changed. It was a cold mixture of anger and sadness, but it was the anger that he let show. He walked over to her and her heart beat faster, praying and hoping he would forget about it all and just take her in his arms. But no. Finn reached past her and pushed the door open.

She didn't wait around any longer. Grabbing her shoes, jacket and purse Rachel exited Finn's house only to hear the slam of the door behind her. Fuming, Rachel stomped to her car, sliding inside and jamming the keys into the ignition to start it up. It was the second time in two days that she had been kicked out a boy's house just to have the door slammed closed behind her.

Rachel always prided herself in learning from her mistake, that's why she was so strict about not doing anything with Finn after the whole Puck situation but that was out the window now. For the second time in three years Rachel made the same mistake.

For the second time in three years Rachel drove, upset and teary-eyed to a house that wasn't her own.

For the second time Rachel needed to get drunk and get lost in herself.

This time it wasn't to Puck's house.

She knocked on the door harshly, praying that he was home. Not caring that the last time they had seen each other she had left just as upset as she was showing up, only that she needed not to _feel_ anymore.

Luckily the boy was home. He opened the door with a shocked yet amused look on his face, staring at the girl.

"I need alcohol."


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note** shorter than what I would've liked but I thought it fit the purpose. Yes I teased with a hint of smut, but there will be none in this chapter or in the next. I don't have a specific chapter that it will happen, I'm writing as I go but once Rachel and Blaine open up to each other it'll get really good, trust me guys. And thank you so much for sticking around to read and review this, it really means a lot to me :) Reviews, Favorite Author/Story, Story Alerts, all of it makes me so happy and I thank you! Enjoy this chapter and please review!

Chapter 6

Blaine was leaning against the wall watching the drunken girl in his house pace back and forth unstably, venting while tipping her 3rd beer back. He wasn't very mad at her anymore especially when she had shown up at his house later in the night demanding alcohol. She hadn't said much when she first walked in, ignoring his lewd comments and heading straight for the fridge. Now she was beginning to explain everything. Rachel told him about what happened two years ago and the whole argument between her and Finn. How much she despised Puck and Santana and how she wished they would just fuck each other into oblivion. (Blaine couldn't help but smirk at the comment.) She ranted about Finn and how all he ever wanted from her was sex and how he could've easily gone and gotten it from Santana. How he was too stupid to not notice all the tension between her and Puck for the last two years.

It was after her vent-session that Blaine started to feel uncomfortable. Rachel, the witty, bitchy, won't-take-crap-from-anyone Rachel he had known for no longer than two weeks began to break. She dropped the now-empty beer bottle and leaned her head against the wall beside him, pounding on it weakly while muttering to herself.

Blaine didn't know what to do with himself as he watched her and it was only when she began to slump did he realize what happened. He caught her swiftly, unconsciously careful not to hit her head as he scooped her up. It was odd carrying a girl to his bed when neither of them were half or fully naked and devouring each other. He laid her down in his bed, not imagining this at all being the first time she would be in it.

He made sure that there was a towel beneath her head and the garbage bin beside her, knowing all too well the effects of being drunk. Blaine propped her head up so she wouldn't choke and gently brushed back some strands of hair that had fallen in front of her face. It revealed her strong but soft jaw line and a slim delicate neck that he had the strong urge to suck and lick.

That's when Blaine pulled away. It took him a lot of strength but she was upset, drunk and passed out. He tried to convince himself he was holding back because it would be pointless to be giving hickeys to someone who wouldn't even be able to enjoy them but really it was because he didn't want to put her through the same thing again. It was exactly what Puck had done, and as much as he wanted to bed her, he didn't want to put her through that and chase her off before he could _really_ take care of her.

Blaine stayed awake for as long as he could, watching her to make sure nothing too serious happened seeing as how she had downed so much alcohol in such a short amount of time, but he ended up passing out just as well, his arm stretched out near her stomach and his head on the edge of the bed.

~~beat~~

Rachel woke up with the biggest headache she'd ever had in her life. It was a struggle for her to lift her head and after trying then failing, she just opened her eyes. At first she didn't recognize anything, knowing exactly that wherever she was it wasn't her bedroom. Her eyes scanned wearily knowing that she was definitely in someone's house. That's when her line of sight dropped and she saw a familiar hand resting on the bed right beside her hip. She followed the hand to a wrist which led to an arm, which led to a mop of slightly messy dark curls.

Rachel sat up super fast completely forgetting about the pain in her head before it weight down like sand bags she was forced to balance on top of it. She groaned, loudly, but not nearly loud enough that it caused Blaine to jolt awake which he did, pushing himself up quickly on the bed. He had his back turned to her, scouting the area before remembering Rachel and turning back to her.

"That's what happens when your chug three beers in under 30 minutes." He quipped, landing on the bed beside her after handing her some aspirin.

Rachel groaned again remembering all the details of the previous night and how she had practically spilled out her guts to Blaine. No doubt he would go around spreading vicious stuff about her and how she wasn't as virginal as she made herself out to be. Yet, that was only if Finn didn't beat him to it.

"Why didn't you just take me home?" She growled, swallowing the pills dry. She was angered that she had actually spent the night.

"I don't know where you live." He stated. "Plus I like leaving a bad impression on people, I can't wait to hear what you're parents will think of me when they know you spent the night with me."

"I didn't spend the night _with_ you, I spent it here." Rachel clarified, thinking that it wouldn't even matter considering her dads weren't even home and probably wouldn't be for a while. They came and went so frequently, Rachel was lucky if she ran into them when they were on their way out. "Well one good thing came out of this. Even though I told you what happened between me and Puck at least you'll stop making grabs at me."

"What do you mean?" Blaine cocked his head smirking, knowing _exactly_ what she meant.

"I mean now that you know I'm not a virgin maybe you'll back off," Rachel made a move to slide off the bed, but Blaine was sitting in a spot that made it impossible without climbing over him.

"Don't you remember what I told you when we first met? Someone with experience is more valuable than someone who won't put out, now that you've-"

"It was one time," Rachel snapped, cutting him off. "He was in; it hurt like a mother fucker, not nearly as fun as everyone made it out to be, then he was out. The only _experience_ I have is lying there."

Blaine shrugged, moving in a bit closer to her. "That's all it takes for me. But one time, two years ago, at least now I won't have to worry about breaking that barrier, and you'll still be tight as hell."

Rachel shifted on the bed her words making her slightly uncomfortable. Then she looked at him gently and said softly, "Thank you, for not trying anything with me last night."

Blaine studied her face closely before waving her comment off as if it was nothing before continuing with, "Don't thank me, what fun would be fucking you if you weren't conscious enough to be able to moan my name."

"You talk about this as if I would be some whore in bed. Or as if it would even happen at all!" She stated, crossing her arms.

Blaine's smirk remained on his face as he pushed himself up on the bed, towering over Rachel and leaning down to whisper in her ear, "Are you saying if I were to take you, right here, right _now_ on this bed, you would be able to keep quiet?" Rachel's breath hitched feeling his own graze her ear. "You'd be able to bite your tongue if mine was buried deep into your cunt along with two," Blaine fingers reached for her face, tilting her face towards his. "…of these?"

His eyes were a darker shade of green than usual, turning into a mix of green and brown and she was hypnotized by the change and the amount of excitement and danger she found deep within them. Also her mouth was so close to his she yearned for the sensation of his pressed to hers. She licked her lips automatically and Blaine's hooded eyes dropped down to them, inspecting every single detail about them. Her top lip was thinner than the bottom but the pair of them was delicious just to look at. Her bottom was full enough that she could bite it shyly, yet it came across as seductive. He felt his cock twitch slightly when he imagined her mouth wrapped around it, taking him in, sucking and licking.

Rachel saw him make the decision but before she could pull away Blaine's mouth crashed on top of hers. It was more teeth than it was lips, as he sucked her bottom one harshly, gently scraping his teeth against it. Rachel couldn't help but kiss back, surprised by how erotic it was. Her tongue meshed with his, tasting each other until her pulled away to kiss down her jaw.

Rachel let out a small gasp, allowing air back into her lungs. It took her a moment to clear her brain. "No, I'm not making the same mistake again," She said weakly, her head still spinning.

"It's not the same though," He said, his mouth ghosting over her neck now and biting at her skin not very gently. He took pleasure in her pained little gasp. "This isn't Puck. You're not drunk, you're hung-over." Blaine sucked a hickey on the junction between her neck and collarbone, before leaving it to bruise. "You're not single and you're not a virgin." That's when Blaine's hand slid up her shirt just to play with her waistband, dipping a finger or two below it.

"No, stop it," Rachel said determined, as if it took every molecule in her body to say those words. She pulled Blaine's hand out of her pants, glad she stopped things before it got carried away. Rachel sat up and slid off the bed, standing there.

"You can't just do that!" She said, crossing her arms once more. This time it wasn't a prompt, confident gesture, it seemed as though she was uncomfortable and Blaine smiled. Rachel was lying. She wanted it but just wouldn't admit it. "You don't get it do you Blaine? You have no sense of personal space or boundaries at all. Just because I lost my virginity doesn't mean you can assume that I'm up to anything. That was _two years ago_ and I still don't know anything and I'm not about to go and experiment with you."

Blaine watched Rachel's face scrunched up at the sight of him lounging lazily on his bed and he laughed. "I'm wounded Berry. Please, someone of your wit is surely to come up with something more cold-hearted than that."

"Okay," Her eyes narrowed as she drew closer to him. "You will never get me in your bed. Never."

Blaine matched her determined eyes with his own, a sense of cockiness added to them. "You're forgetting that I just had you there. Dripping wet with words of what I was going to do to you. Don't deny it Rachel, you want it. I've been with enough women to know what type of reaction means what and your flushed skin and stalled breath means you're aching for me. I can easily dull that ache when you feel the long bursts of my cum inside you, trust me, it'll be almost as good for you as it will be for me."

"You're disgusting."

"So I'm told. Day after day after day…" He rolled his eyes, standing up finally and beginning to clear away the mess from the night before. "The chase is thrilling and all Berry, but soon I'll be bored."

"Good." She stated prompt, making her way for the door.

"But the more you resist, the more exciting the chase is," He smirked. "Either way you lose."

"I'm not the one who won't be getting this," Rachel replied, making a point to bend over teasingly as she slid on her shoes, accenting her butt.

"Didn't know you had a lesbian kink, but believe me when I say it doesn't bother me," Blaine said back just as quickly, making his way to her.

"I don't have a lesbian kink!"

"So then you do like this huh?" Blaine bent over her, sliding his arm around her waist and pulling Rachel up towards him so her back was pressed against his chest as he grinded his pelvis into her. Rachel's head fell forward in shock at the new position she had ended up in and what he was doing while occupying that space with her. His hand once again teased the edge of her shirt before sliding to fast up towards her breasts.

"Whoa!" Rachel said, stepping back from him, breathing heavily. "No. No more, I should really go."

"Do you always go over to boys' houses to get drunk without a bra on?" Blaine grinned, loving how easily he could drive her mad. He had felt the soft under-curve of one breast before she had pulled away. Though he wanted it, he liked the thrill of teasing her just to the brink before she stopped him. It didn't really bother him so much, because he was for sure certain that soon he would have her melting in his hand.

"That's none of your business," Rachel said before grabbing her coat and fixing her hair. She was about to leave when she turned back to Blaine. "Thank you again, by the way," She said stiffly. "Even though you make me want to shoot you, I'm still grateful for what you did. Helping me last night and all, plus listening."

Blaine was surprised by the sudden change in conversation and once again he turned on his defensive mechanism since he had no idea how to properly respond to such a statement. "I was only doing it to get a good fuck and I would've if you hadn't passed out. I won't worry myself though, because there is always next time." Blaine leaned against the door, looking down at her.

"Next time?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"I'm very difficult to resist." He said smoothly

"No. You're just difficult in general."

"Goodbye Berry, until next time."

"Bye Blaine." Rachel said rolling her eyes and finally leaving the house. Even though he drove her nuts, Rachel couldn't help but smile while making her way to her car. Yes, he was a jackass, yes he was lewd and perverted but after everything that happened yesterday he decided not to take advantage of her but to care for her.

In Rachel's book that counted for something.

She already knew that there was more to the boy than just his appearance, something that he was hiding and Rachel realized she didn't know much about him because he hid it, even better than how she hid herself. But their encounters were proving to be somewhat revealing even if he wasn't aware of them himself. That was one of the things about him that she couldn't deny anymore and another was slowly beginning to surface within her. She had resisted before, his comments and touches, scared of what would happen and because of Finn but he was no longer in the picture. She was still cautious of Blaine, expecting nothing less from him than to just use her to get off and throw her aside, but Rachel wondered if there was even a slight possibility of more than that.


	7. Chapter 7

*Authors Note* Hola Chicas/Chicos. Here is chapter 7. It contains Hummelberry, Hummelbray awkward!Finchel, Angry!blaine and angry!quinn, and a Quaine scene in the locker room. We get a little bit more insight into Blaine's thoughts, but you definitely learn about Quinn and her motives as well. Enjoy! Please read and review. Reviews make Andi happy

Chapter 7

"So where were you yesterday?" Kurt asked leaning in front of Rachel to check his hair in the bedazzled mirror she had hanging in her locker. "You weren't sick where you? Because we have championships coming up soon and you know Coach Sylvester won't be slacking on us when we're not that far away. Especially when her top cheerleader is the one causing us to fall behind."

"I will not be the one to make us fall behind, nor _will we._" Rachel said, shoving him back to reach inside and grab her books. "I just needed a mental health day." She lied. "So I wasn't physically sick, just-"

"Mentally sick?" Kurt sneered.

"Screw you,"

"Rach, are you sure you're feeling okay? You've been acting funny lately."

"What are you talking about?" She demanded.

"You've been distracted at lunch, on edge, and you skipped school the other day. It just doesn't seem like you." Kurt shrugged.

Rachel sighed, and silently agreed with her friend. She had been acting weird, all because of Blaine. Ever since he showed up things have gone wrong. Her attendance, her focus, and her relationship. Yet, the night she had spent at his house was beginning to change her mind. As much as she hated that she had broken down in front of him, maybe it could help her. Blaine Anderson was a mysterious boy and Rachel knew he had secrets, secrets that if he were to spill to her she could hold dearly for the future if he really does decide to fuck her over. She didn't really want it to happen that way, but a girl needed to have some type of leverage. Besides, she wasn't going to be that scared little girl around him anymore. He'd seen her weak, yes, but not anymore. Rachel didn't need to know Blaine for his entire life to understand his attitude, he was going to make a move, and make it soon. Rachel would be ready.

Her eyes shifted back to Kurt when someone else caught her eye behind him. Finn had just turned the corner and spotted her as well. Rachel was expecting to see sadness in his eyes but the anger was still evident. She buried herself in her locker digging out a textbook she didn't even need as he stomped past, making the effort to shoot her a cold look on his way.

"What was that about?" Kurt asked, noticing the obvious tension between the two. "What's going on with you two? When I asked Finn where you were yesterday he made kind of a cave-man-grunting noise and looked away. Did something happen?"

"I'll tell you what happened." Kurt and Rachel looked up at the out-of-place yet too familiar voice. Quinn was standing just across the hall, leaning against the opposite set of lockers before crossing over to them. "Little Miss Priss wouldn't put out for the lead quarterback and now he's dumped her ass to go fuck Santana's."

"Shut up, Fabray," Rachel snapped. "That's not what happened."

"Oh?" Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Please enlighten me."

"She doesn't have to explain yourself to you," Kurt said, stepping it. "Why don't you go back to your dirty hang out spot and get high like you do every day?"

Quinn ignored her brother and kept her eyes on Rachel. "Tell me, where did you get that hickey, Berry? Was Finn actually coordinated enough not to fall on you while sucking there?"

Immediately Rachel's hand flew to her collar, covering up the hickey that Blaine had given her the day before. She cursed herself silently, for giving herself away since she had covered it up with make-up that morning. "Nothing I do is any of your business Fabray, nor will it ever become your business."

Quinn smirked and Rachel had the strong urge to slap it off her face. It seemed as though Quinn knew something she didn't and Rachel hated not being two steps in front of everyone. "Maybe not but I hear someone else has business with you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Rachel insisted.

"Anderson."

"Who?" Kurt asked annoyed.

"Blaine Anderson." Quinn replied, equally annoyed. "You know dark hair, darker eyes, and leather jacket. Wants to fuck the holy virgin?"

"Talking about me, are you?"

Rachel turned instinctively toward the smooth voice and saw Blaine standing beside Quinn giving her a leering look. "Feeling better, Berry?" He asked, turning to look straight at her, ignoring the other Cheerio.

"I'm fine," She said, her mouth going a little dry. Rachel wondered what he was going to do. She'd be mortified if he spilled about the day before right there in front of Kurt and Quinn. She didn't know in whose hands the information would be worse.

"Ew," Kurt scrunched his nose. "You smell, like… god I don't even know what that is-"

"It's called cum," Blaine smirked, enjoying the look of disgust grow on the two Cheerio's faces. "Had me a little jerk just before I decided to come down this way," His eyes glanced over to Rachel and her breath stopped. She began to notice it did this every time he gave her that hooded look and little smile. She couldn't stop her thoughts from running away from her and the image of him doing _exactly_ what he had just said he had been doing not only moments before.

"You alright there?" Quinn's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, and Rachel turned to the skank. Again she was wearing that grin and Quinn knew it pissed Rachel off. She just enjoyed Blaine at work; finally seeing the little cheerleader lose her cool was a admirable sight.

"Why don't you go blacken you're lungs some more and you," Rachel turned to Blaine. "Why don't you go shower?"

Blaine smiled at her. "Only if you join me."

Rachel placed her hand on Kurt and laughed off his suggestion. "Come on Kurt, we've got practice to get to."

"Rachel wait,"

She stopped, surprised to hear Blaine calling after her.

"Q, I'll meet you where I told you I'll be. I'll be there in 5 minutes."

"If that's all you need," She said slyly, smiling at the chuckle she earned from her friend before turning and heading down the hall away from them.

"You, Hummel, leave." Blaine ordered.

"Who the hell are you to-" Kurt was about to snap, stepping forward.

"Kurt, its fine." Rachel said stepping in front of her friend. Kurt never got beaten up despite his sexuality but Rachel didn't think Blaine cared what he was, gay or a Cheerio. She just knew that he didn't really care for people going up against him. "I'll be right there. I just need to talk to him about our English project."

"Okay…" Kurt said, after giving Blaine a scrutinizing look. "Don't be late. Coach was already mad you missed practice yesterday."

"I won't!" Rachel reassured him, before Kurt turned and exited the building to go out on the field. When he was gone Rachel turned to Blaine. "What do you want?"

"Feisty." Blaine said. "Tonight. My House. I'll have some beer ready."

Rachel threw her head back laughing. "You really think you can get me that easily Anderson? Who says you're the only one who can enjoy the chase?"

"Oh so you want to play huh?" Blaine grinned, looking her up and down taking all of her in thinking about how much fun this was going to be. "I don't think you'll win. I've been playing this game for a long time."

"By the look of surprise it seemed like it was always single-player." Rachel crossed her arms, proud of her confidence. "Surely that can't be the sole reason to think I'll really show up tonight just because you said so. You've got to have another reason."

"Oh I'm not the one with a reason to. It's a mutual benefit."

"How so?"

Blaine leaned into her so his mouth was aligned with her ear. "Because I can _smell_ you're arousal from minutes ago when I talked about jerking off. You pay me a visit tonight and I'll make sure you don't leave unsatisfied." Rachel gasped at his hot breath and his words, no doubt adding fuel to the flickering fire in her abdomen. "Have fun at practice Rachel," He said, pulling away. "I'll see you tonight."

Without waiting for her to respond, Blaine walked past her, heading in the same direction Quinn had left in. He smiled coyly as he walked away, enjoying the fact that he had left her standing there, wet and panting just from his words and how close he had stood by her. There was no doubt in his mind that she would show up at his house once again. Blaine knew she would try to convince herself otherwise but no less the outcome would be the same. He had to shake the thoughts from his head before he got too excited, he could already feel his cock twitch in his pants.

Walking into the boy's locker room he was glad to find it empty besides Quinn who was sitting in Coach Beiste's chair, which was probably the most sanitary seat in the whole room. He shed his leather jacket and threw it over to her. Quinn caught it easily before tossing it somewhere else. Blaine lifted the black v-neck off of his shoulders, revealing the toned muscles and dug into the equipment garage for some wrap.

"So I saw the hickey you have her," Quinn said, lighting a cigarette. "And the swollen lip. I'm impressed Anderson, and you know me, I'm not easily impressed.

Blaine raised his wrapped fists and threw Quinn a knowing smirk before throwing punches at the bag hanging in front of him from the wall.

"Shut up," Quinn scoffed, noting the look he'd given her.

"I didn't say anything," He grunted.

"So you think the terms of the bet could change?" She asked. "Maybe you'll take her virginity in the next week. Or next 24 hours?"

"Impossible," Blaine said, landing the perfect right hook.

"Given up on yourself have you?"

"Impossible _because_ she isn't a virgin," He paused to look at Quinn's shocked face, enjoying the fact he was able to pull one over her. "Doesn't mean I still won't fuck her." Blaine turned back to the bag, continuing his boxing routine.

"No way Hudson managed that," Quinn said, blowing out the smoke. "Who was it? Puckerman? It's got to be, no one else would be able to."

Blaine punched harder, trying to ignore Quinn's words. Noah Puckerman was starting to get on his nerves and how everyone compared the two of them. The guy was all talk and nothing else, Blaine had more bad in his dick than the guy had in his whole body. Just the fact that the one conquest Blaine had been looking forward to had already been completed pissed him off even more. He wanted to be Rachel's first. _Punch_. The first name she moaned. _Punch_. The first person she'd come for. _Punch_. The first dick she'd ever felt. _Punch._

He was furious.

"You okay there Anderson?" Quinn narrowed her eyes, looking at him suspiciously. "Don't tell me that little cheerleaders got you all hot and bothered now. So what if Puckerman broke her?" Quinn stood and walked over to lean against the lockers and being able to talk to him while he boxed. "Saves you the trouble, just fuck the girl and drop her ass. Satisfaction for all."

Blaine just glanced at her, not replying. Yes, it would be satisfying but there was something more to Rachel than just the bet and he didn't really know if he wanted to let Quinn know. She was the most vindictive of all the girls he'd ever met and or slept with. "You really hate her don't you?" Blaine smirked, masking his curiosity.

"She thinks she's entitled to everything," Quinn snapped. "Like everything and everyone should belong to her."

Blaine stopped, dropping his arms to his sides, and giving his friend a look. There was something behind her voice that was a secret, something that she wasn't telling him. Quinn avoided his gaze and he knew. Quinn wasn't just enjoying the idea of this bet for fun; she had some type of motive behind it. "What aren't you telling me Q?"

"Nothing." She growled, dropping her cigarette and crushing it beneath her toe. "I've got to go, I'll see you later Anderson." Quinn made a move to exit but Blaine's sweaty palm gripped her forearm, pulling her back.

"Talk to me!"

"Don't touch me!" Quinn shrieked, pulling away from him. "Don't think you can treat me like some other little whore,"

"Says the one who crawled into bed with me," He sneered, looking at her. There weren't many people, or any at all, he cared about in the world but one person who had come close was Quinn. She was his only friend.

"I said I've got to go," Quinn grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She turned to leave but before she did, she dug into her pocket to pull out a carton of smokes. "Here," She said, tossing them on the bench. "You seem tense and I've got another for me. I better leave before we begin to kill each other." She paused, still not moving. "Don't go soft on me Blaine, I mean it when I say she thinks she can have everything. The school. The grades. The boys. Including my brother." Blaine stared blankly at her, soaking up her confession. "Don't let yourself fall into her grips either."

Finally Quinn walked out, leaving Blaine alone. Angered by the sudden wave of thoughts going through his head, he spun landing a hard, rough kiss in the center of the bag, forcing it to swing far more than a regular punch would. _Fucking girls,_ He thought. _Too much damn trouble. _


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note- This update took a lot longer than I planned and not because it's super long either I was just gone all weekend. And once again, no smut, but I like not writing it for a while and really building on Rachel and Blaine. This chapter you get a real deep look into Blaine's past (including the stranger) which explains most things, but he still has some secrets I have no yet told. I hope you really enjoy this chapter because I did writing it. All I could say when I finished re-reading was "Oh Blainers".

P.S. The character of Ellie is a shout-out to jackpotgirl for all her amazing fics and the manips that she has made for me. More of my fellow blainchel shippers will have shout-outs, most likely as passing characters but I love you all so much. And on that note HAPPY BLAINCHEL ANNIVERSARY

Chapter 8

Blaine was just lounging on his bed, cutting random carvings into the wall above where his pillow rested, when he heard the sound of a car pulling up into his driveway. He smirked to himself. There was no way the girl could resist him. She'd resisted but like many others before her, they always gave in. He'd been waiting in anticipation for the past few hours since their hallway encounter, knowing that this time she stopped by it wouldn't be to cry or work on a project but something _fun._

Blaine slid off the bed and walked over to the front door, opening it to let Rachel inside. But when the door swung open, it wasn't a petite, brunette cheerleader, it was someone a lot more intimidating. Blaine stumbled back, shocked at the tall figure and his unexpected presence on Blaine's doorstep.

"What are you doing here?" He snapped.

The boy walked into the house without being invited and shed the hood he had over his head. It was lighter outside now than it had been in the bar, so Blaine could tell automatically it was him. Logan. He should've made the connection at Louis's but he had been so caught up in everything that he had let it slip past him. He knew something had been wrong, which is why he hadn't been back to the pool hall since, but now Logan was at his house.

"Is that a way to greet an old friend?" Logan said, crossing his arms after shutting the door behind him. Blaine tensed, seeing his only way out shut and lay just beyond the boy. His fingers twitched by his side ready to reach for his knife at any moment. His instincts kicking in. "Come on Anderson, don't be such a hot-head. That's what always got you in trouble anyway; I'm not here to hurt you."

"Not that you would be able to." Blaine growled. "Don't you remember the last time we saw each other. I bet the scars haven't faded yet have they?"

"I was at a disadvantage." He said simply. "It had nothing to do with the fact that you were better than me."

A smirk grew on Blaine's face. "So you admit it then?"

"_Were_. As in past tense. Look Blaine, I told you I'm not here to fight." Logan made a move to step closer but Blaine only responded with a step back keeping the distance the same.

"How did you find me? I made sure no one could."

"I have my sources." Logan shrugged.

"Get the fuck out of here and leave me alone, Reese." Blaine said, relaxing the slightest, just wanting the other boy out of his house. His presence was not wanted nor was the problems from the past Logan no doubt still carried with him.

"I've seen her y'know." Blaine looked up at the boy. No way. There was no way he was bringing her up, and there was no way he could've possibly been in contact with her. She had fallen off the face of the earth as far as he was concerned.

"How did you find her?" Blaine's voice was tense. He needed to know, he had spent months after being released from juvie looking for her, but had always come up empty-handed.

"Same way I found you. Look it doesn't matter. All that matters is she's okay. She's well."

"Whoop-de-fucking-do," Blaine threw his hands up in the air. "What do you want me to do? Throw a party? I could care less about her anymore; she's been out of my life for three years. It's going to stay that way."

"You still respect her, Anderson. Otherwise you wouldn't say that. It was her choice to leave and if you _didn't_ respect her you would've gone after her."

"Shut the fuck up," Blaine snapped. "You don't know anything about me, or her, or about us."

"I know she's pregnant."

Logan's words caught him off guard and he had to do a double take. "Is she sure? Because I wouldn't want the poor fool that fucked her go through another one of her goddamn pregnancy scares,"- Blaine masked his resentment with anger, though he wasn't doing a very good job- "Or to find out that, hmm, he wasn't the dad. That she went and banged some other low-life."

"You're still bitter?" Logan narrowed his eyes in disbelief.

"I'm not bitter!" Blaine snapped, the tone of his voice contradicting his words. Yes he was bitter. He had been for three whole years, the worse being the first year he spent it juvie. _Ellie_. That was her name. _Ellie Keeler. _Blaine could still remember her vividly, though she was three years older now, he knew not much could've changed. He liked to think that her hair was still style short and curly to frame her heart-shaped face perfectly. Long hair looked just as well but that was before he knew the advantages of long hair on a girl. With the short style Blaine was able to really appreciate her distinct features, such as her high cheekbones. The softness of her hazel eyes that masked the many secrets she had held within and the slight, smile that had told so many lies.

Ellie was a girl Blaine had known not long before he was carted off to juvie. In fact, she was the reason he had spent two years struggling to survive behind bars. He was 15 and she was 17. He remembered the first time he had met her; she was stumbling down the street drunk. Blaine recalled how he had almost ignored her, and how he wishes he could've of, but couldn't leave her when he had seen her fall down. Blaine had helped her and she took to him kindly. It was then that they started to see each other, behind his father's back of course. It wasn't long after that, that Blaine had fallen in love with Ellie. She had shown him all kinds of different things, playing up his already-formed bad-boy image. She was the one that made him start doing dangerous things, bigger than stealing or smoking. Ellie was also the one that showed Blaine how to truly _connect_ with someone.

He had lost his virginity to her and it was something he truly regretted. No more than a few days later, Ellie had told him she was pregnant but that it wasn't his. He didn't know which had bothered him the most, the fact he could've been a father or that she had ran off and gotten someone else to be. She had broken up with him, leaving him confused and angry. Blaine saw her a little bit after that, each time begging for her back, but when Ellie repeatedly turned him down, Blaine's anger took him over. He still didn't know how he had managed it, but he had tracked down the son-of-a-bitch who she had cheated on him with. The boy, he still didn't know his name, was three years older than Blaine, but he had anger and hurt and adrenaline on his side. It was that one event that had sent Blaine to jail. He had beaten the guy so bad that he had fell into a coma and had severe head damage.

It was about a week or two into his sentence that Ellie had came to visit Blaine. It was the first time he had seen her since the trial. She barely showed any sympathy when he had walked into the visiting area with a fat lip, scratched up cheek and black eye. She didn't say she was sorry - for his condition, for his sentence, for completely and utterly fucking him over. Instead Ellie had visited for only one thing, and that was to tell him that she wasn't having a baby. It had been a false pregnancy.

The officers had him detained for days after that for the damage he had done to the visiting area. Nearly breaking the glass as he pounded on it furiously, trying anything and everything to get to Ellie and just _hurt_ her the way she had hurt him. A false pregnancy. It didn't change the fact that she had cheated on him or that he was still locked up for something that didn't even matter anymore. She had practically stolen everything he was, sucking all he had to offer out of him just to leave him behind. He has been following her example of breaking hearts and forgetting names to this day.

Logan was the one who talked to him after being released from detainment and he couldn't stop himself from spilling everything to him. Most of it he had known from the rumors when Blaine had first arrived but Blaine didn't leave out anything, including all the sensitive and personal details. Logan had taken a liking to Blaine after that and taught him how to survive in juvie. He taught Blaine how to perfect the game of pool and how to fight off the older guys from beating him to a pulp.

Logan had left the detention center when he became of age not long after the fight the two of them had had, and this was the first he had seen of him since. It was odd that Logan had gone searching for Ellie and was able to find her, but Blaine supposed it must've been easier seeing how Logan was older and had an extra year or two to do it.

"So you found her," Blaine said. "Why? For me? I don't care about her anymore. She's probably still the some worthless whore she was when I met her."

"_Don't talk about her like that!"_ Logan snapped, closing the distance between them so he stood over the younger boy. "You don't know her!"

"AND YOU DO?" Blaine yelled, shoving Logan back. "I told you _everything_." _Shove._ "Every single _fucking_ thing she did to me back then"-_shove-_ "and you went off _looking_ for her?" _Shove._ "WHY!" Blaine's breath was heavy now, just staring at Logan. Someone he had consoled in when he had been going through a tough time in his life was now defending the one person besides his father who had made him miserable. "Are you the father?"

Logan's face said it all and it took all of Blaine's strength not to whip out his knife and stab the guy ten times over. "_Get out._"

"Blaine-"

"OUT!" He shouted, but Logan didn't move away he only moved closer. "Another step Reese and I swear I'll cut off your dick and shove it down Ellie's throat. I said get the fuck out."

"_Don't,"_ Logan crossed over to Blaine so quickly, that he had to stumble back and found himself pinned against the wall. "You fucking threaten her again, I'll kill you Anderson."

"Fucking do it then," Blaine spat. "Beat me till I can't speak, till I can't form proper thoughts and have to learn everything all over again. Do it and get sent back to jail. _Do it_ and see if she'll wait for you."

"Get over yourself," Logan said, releasing the grip he had on Blaine's shirt, shoving him back into the wall. "I came here for reasons entirely opposite of having to kick your ass."

"Yeah?" Blaine pushed him back away from him. "What reasons?"

"You don't deserve to know now." Logan shook his head, laughing at Blaine.

"Then leave." He demanded. "I've got better things to do than listen to you talk about her."

"Better things to do huh?" Logan asked. "Or better people, like that little cheerleader you've got your eye on?"

Blaine's mouth threatened to drop open; instead he tensed his jaw and glared at him. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"What's here name, Rachel isn't it?" Logan looks at him curiously, though he knows that his assumption is correct. "I hear she's cute."

"_From who?_" Blaine's blood was boiling now. There was no way Logan could possibly know this. It made his skin crawl to know that someone as significant as he from his past could know such a thing when it had absolutely nothing to do with him.

"I told you I have my sources," Logan says. "Don't fuck with me Anderson, don't forget that I'm the one who helped you through juvie. Everything you know is because I told you. I've also been out longer than you so I have some degree of logic and don't always act on my instincts. You threaten Ellie again, in front of me, in front of her, in front of others, or even to yourself. I _will_ find out and I won't hesitate to come after you or your little girlfriend."

"I don't care about her, she's not my girlfriend. I'm not that stupid." Blaine glared. "I learned my lesson," – _relationships of any kind lead to disaster_- "And you should too. Having a girlfriend around is a liability and if Ellie is that girlfriend, then it's either worse. You should be the one watching your back. Now _leave!_"- Blaine shouted, cutting Logan off. "And don't come back."

Logan stood for what seemed like a long time just staring at Blaine and neither of them broke the gaze. It was a heated mix of hate and loss but Blaine didn't bother reaching into himself and pulling back the feelings of brotherhood from the past. Because that's what it was; the past. Logan stiffly turned away and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Blaine remained where he was, listening closely as he heard the engine start and the car pull out and peel away down the street. He didn't move for an hour after that letting everything finally process and he was glad that he had grown thicker skin because if he had been that same boy he was when he was 15 he'd be back in the same place. Not jail but the mentality after everything had weighed down on him.

Blaine remembered how he was when he was detained. He was forced to stay in a closed off room with nothing but a toilet, three meals a day and his thoughts. Those horrid thoughts that ate away at him every second he spent alone with them. He recalled the tears, the anger, the bruised and bleeding fists from punching at anything he could. The look of his reflection in the toiler contemplating if there was enough water in there, that if he could go really go through with it, that he could drown himself.

The sound of another car broke Blaine out of his thoughts and he recomposed himself. Yes he was still that boy, the one locked away with nothing but his secrets, but there was a difference between him now and him at the age of 15. Blaine blocked the memories and shoved them so far back like he'd trained himself to do ever since he decided not to give a shit about anyone or anything.

His eye's sparked with the danger only he knew of, burning away the pain of the memories. His body relaxed restoring his cool composure and his perfected-smirk found its way back onto his face. The façade was back and he wasn't going to let anyone crack him again.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: SMUT! FINALLY! That's really all I have to say. Hope you enjoy, please read and review, I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter.

Chapter 9

Rachel knew exactly what to anticipate when she was driving over to Blaine's house. She was still mad about Finn for breaking up with her and she wanted to hurt him, and this was possibly the only way she knew how. Rachel knew Blaine pissed Finn off more than anyone else and sleeping with him might knock some sense into him. If not well then, she'd have a little fun and hopefully Blaine would leave her alone.

She was nervous though, if this was really going to happen, and she knew it was by the way Blaine constantly acted around her, but still it had been two years since she'd done that and she was, well, _scared._

However, what Blaine had said to her in the hallway, it had affected her a lot more than she had wished. The way he was so close to her, the hotness of his breath against her skin, she wanted to feel it all over. She'd been aching for him since he had left, unable to focus on her cheerleading routines because her thoughts kept drifting to him and how good it would feel to let him touch her.

Rachel squirmed in the seat of her car, turning into Blaine's driveway, and turned off the ignition. There was no backing out now, there's no doubt heard her car and to start it up again would make even more noise. She had to go through with it.

_Everything will be fine Rachel,_ She told herself. _If something happens you can stop it. Blaine might be an annoying asshole but he wouldn't dare do something like continue if you said no._ Rachel reassured herself as she stepped out of the car. She knew her limits and she would stick to them.

Rachel didn't bother to knock on his door; it felt wrong, almost too formal when the events were inevitable. She opened the door and found him, digging into his mini fridge for something. "Hey," she said, closing the door behind her.

Blaine looked over his shoulder, grinning, and stood to show that he held two beers in his hand. "I knew you would come," He walked over and held out one of the bottle to him.

"No," She said shaking her head at the beverage. "If _this_ is going to happen, it won't be on the same conditions as my time with Puck. I don't want to be have drunk and not know what's going on."

Blaine laughed as he set down both the drinks. "Wow, you're very official about this, loosen up. It's fun fucking someone who's so tight, not _uptight._"

"Then I'll leave," Rachel said, turning around. "Thanks for wasting my time." Her hand didn't even touch the doorknob before Blaine's hand grabbed her wrist. "You want me that bad?" She asked softly, looking up into his eyes.

"You want me more," He challenged. "We both want each other for different reasons." He smiled slightly at her confused expression. "Don't think I don't know why you showed up, Rachel. You want to get back at Finn, and I'm the only way you can."

"Yeah I'm using you, but you're using me to," Rachel knew this; it was almost impossible not to know. "But I don't want this to be like Puck. You hate being compared to him; anyone would, so why don't you show me how you're different from him." It wasn't supposed to be an invitation but Blaine took it as one anyway.

His lips caught hers quickly and all thoughts left her head. His tongue didn't hesitate to enter her mouth, dominating it. Rachel moaned into his mouth, unable to keep it back, the shock and erotica of the kiss becoming too much. Blaine's hands moved down to her hips, pulling them to his, slowly grinding into her. Rachel had to pull away from Blaine to gasp at the feeling of bulge of his pants pressed against her.

His lips moved to her ear, "Trust me when I tell you this won't be anything like you're first time," Blaine nipped at her earlobe for a moment, before walking her back toward the bed, and whispering. "You'll be so sober you'll feel everything that I do to you. You'll be so aware that you'll have to make an effort not to scream my name. I'll make you so wet before I fuck you so that it'll be good for both of us."

"Oh god," Rachel gasped, closing her eyes against his words, as she lay back on the bed.

Blaine crawled above her, and smirked. "Are you turned on by dirty talk Rachel?" He teased. "I think you are. I think I might be able to make you cum right now in your pants. I wouldn't even have to touch or undress you; I could do it just by talking to you."

"I thought you were a man of actions not words," Rachel countered, shifting on the bed.

"Look at you," He said, leaning down to kiss her neck. His teeth scraped lightly at the skin there and Rachel whimpered when he gently bit down. "I bet you're wet right now aren't you?"

Rachel didn't answer as his fingers trailed down the button on her jeans and undid them, pulling the zipper down. She felt his fingers brush against the skin revealed, but decided she wasn't ready for that. Instead Rachel replaced his hands with her own, stripping the jeans off and tossing them aside. Before Blaine could get any ideas, Rachel guided his hands away from her center and back to her hips. However he brushed the edge of her shirt and began to lift that up and off her as well.

Rachel went with it, not worrying about the fact she was only in her underwear underneath him. In return, she ran her hands up under his shirt, gasping at the muscles she felt under there and how warm his body felt in her hands, before pulling it off of him. She didn't have much of a chance to admire his torso before it pressed against her. He leaned down, this time pressing his lips on her collarbone, feverishly kissing his way along and down to the valley between her breasts.

Rachel arched her back to him in response, pressing her head back into the pillow behind her, and she felt Blaine's hand move to the curve of her back and up her spine to unhook the piece of clothing as the other slipped beneath it.

Blaine hummed in appreciation of Rachel's body, feeling the soft curve of her breast and running his thumb over one of her nipples. He heard her breath hitch and he took it as a sign. Blaine pulled the straps of her bra down and off of her arms, letting it drop onto the floor. It wasn't a common thing for Blaine to stop and admire a woman he had beneath him. He had been with so many that they all started to look the same, but Rachel was…different. Rachel was beautiful.

Her chest moved slightly up and down from her heavy breathing, and Rachel wondered if something was wrong, maybe he was disappointed at her size and Rachel was about to cover herself from him when Blaine snapped out of whatever had made him pause. His warm hands were back on her skin, causing her to heat up under his touch. She moaned when he pinched one of her nipples between his fingers, "_Blaine,_" and she made a noise of disappointment when his hand drew away.

Blaine instead continued to kiss her body, wanting his lips to touch every single inch of skin she had to offer. He stopped when he reached her belly button and saw the lining of her underwear. He could smell her arousal from where he had paused, and decided to trail the edge with one of his fingers, threatening to dip below and underneath them.

"Wait," Rachel said, sitting up them, grabbing his hand. "I don't know about that Blaine."

"Relax," He said softly, stealing another heated kiss from her lips. "It'll feel good, a lot better than it would if it was to plunge into you at once. I'm not Puckerman Rachel. I'm going to warm you up right, so it won't hurt. It's no fun if you're moaning in pain instead of pleasure."

"Fine, but they stay on." She released his hand after a moment and Blaine gave her a grin that said _for now._ Rachel leaned back on the bed using her palms to support her as Blaine pulled her closer, prying her knees apart. The small amount of air she was exposed to now, made a huge difference as she gasped, the sensation of cool air against her heat.

Blaine had one arm wrapped around Rachel's back as the other continued to move into her underwear. Heat radiated from her and he could feel the pool of her wetness before he even entered her. "You're so wet for me, Rachel," He said gently, pressing just the underside of his fingers against her folds, and feeling his cock harden even more from the sound of her low gasp.

"Oh my god, yes," Rachel fell back onto the bed, raising her hips up into his hand. He obeyed her hidden command, because she suddenly felt him enter her, not with one, but two fingers. "Blaine, _oh god_," She pressed her hands into her hips, arching her back in a silent gasp. It was odd to have someone inside of her, even if it was his fingers, but at the same time it felt so damn good, Rachel couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like when he had all of him inside of her.

Rachel moaned and rocked against Blaine's hand as he pumped his fingers in and out, each time astounded at how wet her pussy was. She was so tight that Blaine didn't want to wait any longer before sheathing his cock deep inside her. He pushed his fingers into her a few more times before he curled them inside of her, trying to find the spot inside her.

"_Ah!_" Rachel couldn't hold back the soft scream, as she clenched the bedding beneath her between her fingers. She felt herself tighten around Blaine and her mouth dropped as her eyes closed against what must've been an orgasm, washing over her. Yet her hips and Blaine's fingers never stopped moving against each other until she let out a loud sigh, her back connecting once again with the bed from being arched into the air.

Rachel stopped moving but Blaine didn't, continuing to move into her until she was down completely. He pulled out shortly after and Rachel couldn't stop her heavy breathing. She was so overcome by feeling that she didn't protest when Blaine dragged her panties down her legs. In fact she even kicked them off herself.

Blaine began to undress, unzipping his pants, while smiling at how flushed Rachel's body was, deciding he liked her in this post-orgasm view. He threw his pants aside, along with the rest of their clothes, including his boxers. Now both of them were completely exposed to one another and Blaine loved the idea more than anything, basking in the view of Rachel spread on his bed for him.

He crawled back on top of her, kissing his way up her legs, licking at her inner thigh. She made a noise of approval and squirmed beneath him, enjoying the sensation of his breath against her. Blaine smiled and raised his fingers to his mouth, cleaning what was left of Rachel's juices and moaned in appreciation. "As good as you taste Rachel, and as much as I would love to, it's not my tongue that's aching to be in you right now,"

Blaine aligned himself with Rachel, but didn't penetrate yet. Instead he looked down at Rachel, who was staring at him almost fearful. "It's going to hurt," He said, softly. He didn't say it in a teasing way or in a manner that would scare her even more. It actually sounded as a question for consent, as if the fact was her one last chance to back out if she wanted to.

But Rachel only nodded, understanding. She braced herself but didn't tense knowing it would hurt even more. Her mouth dropped in a loud gasp as she felt herself being stretched. Rachel could feel her fingers turning white against the sheets she was gripping. "_Blaine_," She whimpered, moving one of her hands to clench at his arm.

"I know," He said, closing his eyes, resisting the urge to thrust into her heat. Blaine moved slowly, holding his breath, and only releasing it when he was inside of her all the way. "God Rachel, you're so tight," It was almost painful for him to speak the words when all he wanted to do was _move._ He heard Rachel let out a small noise and suddenly he remembered how it actually _was_ painful for her. "Are you okay?"

Rachel nodded, unable to speak as she was still getting use to the feel of him. She silently thanked him for earlier and preparing her for this, otherwise it could've hurt even more. "I'm okay, you can move now."

Blaine didn't ask again, he pulled out until only the tip of his cock was inside before thrusting back in all the way. He smirked at how Rachel responded, with a sudden shriek but he was able to tell it was from pleasure. He repeated these motions, absolutely washed in amazement by how good she felt around him. It was almost difficult for him to hold back, because he never had to, but he resisted wanting Rachel to get something out of it to.

It was definitely different this time around, Rachel thought. It had hurt, not as much as before with Puck but still a fair amount and after the first thrust it was actually turning around to be really enjoyable like how others had told her. She felt everything like Blaine said she would and after the initial pain it felt amazing. So much she couldn't stop herself from repetitively moaning Blaine's name and begging for him. "You need to go faster," She pleaded. Rachel was desperate for another orgasm, knowing now how wonderful one felt. "Blaine, _please._"

Blaine gave in, pushing faster into her, gripping her hips a bit harshly that there might be bruises there in the morning, but at the moment he didn't think Rachel minded by the way she was panting beneath him. He heard her mutter something but didn't quite catch it. It must've been a warning that she was about to come because once again he felt her walls clench around him, and Blaine pushed on more time into her, stilling as they both came in unison.

The both moaned each other's name, their breath mixing in the air between their mouths. Blaine finished before Rachel and he moved slowly bringing her down from the high. Her mouth was open in a silent gasp and Blaine leaned down to suck her bottom lip into between his teeth before he pulled out of her. Rachel whimpered softly into his mouth, but snaked her hand around his neck to bring him down for a fuller kiss.

Blaine returned the kiss gently and pulled back when he felt her stop. Rachel's eyes fluttered to him for a moment before she close them. "Thank you," She murmured, trailing her hand down his arm from his neck. Then she let out a deep breath and Blaine could tell she had fallen fast asleep.

Blaine sighed, and rolled off of Rachel. He picked out a pair of clean boxers and pulled them up onto him. Looking back at Rachel he wasn't sure what to do. Usually he kicked out girls when he was done with them, and every single one of them who had fallen asleep after, hadn't been in his house so he had always left. But Rachel was passed out now on his bed for the second time in the week, and he didn't know what to do because he couldn't leave. Blaine also didn't have the heart to wake her up and force her to go home like he sometimes had had to do in the past.

Sighing, Blaine rubbed the back of his neck deciding on what to do. He walked around to the other side of the bed and brought the section of sheets, which Rachel wasn't sleeping on, over her body to cover her up. Not caring that he might get a slap in the face in the morning, Blaine grabbed a spare blanket and lay down next to Rachel, covering him up.

It was odd sleeping with a girl, when that's all it was, was _sleeping._ He was just thankful he didn't have that weird urge to spoon like it seemed almost every guy has post-sex, and also that Rachel had fallen asleep first so he wouldn't have to wake up with her arm around him.

Yet, before he laid his head against his pillow, he hovered over Rachel for a moment looking down at her. Some of her hair stuck to her face from where sweat had been shed and her face was still slightly flushed. She looked genuinely peaceful but he couldn't tell if the faint hint of a smile on her lips was real or his imagination.

Maybe he didn't have the urge to spoon her, but there was something provoking him to lean down and kiss her again. But Blaine refused. He had gotten what he wanted and so had she. Rachel was another girl to add to a long list of ones he had been with, and Blaine would once again be the other guy that an ex-boyfriend gets mad at. It was a win-win really, they no longer needed each other for anything.

Blaine repeated these thoughts in his head as he fell asleep hoping that in the morning he would believe them.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note: HELLO! I am so pleased with all the feedback from chapter 9, I know it was highly anticipated and I'm glad I was able to deliver to your expectations. I don't know if Chapter 10 will be able to live up to the one previous it to it but we'll see. This chapter contains a little bit of smut and we definitely see Blaine breaking even though he is still refusing it. The next couple chapters will reflect on Rachel. The issues with her family and Quinn and the "relationship" she had with Blaine. Read and review! But most of all enjoy

Chapter 10

There were a lot of things that Rachel was sure about. One was that being in the cheerios meant instant popularity. Another, that good grades and a stubborn-attitude got you everything. And a third was that sex felt _amazing_. However, stuff she wasn't sure of entailed things like how someone like Blaine could have adorably small curls but still be so tough, how a small guy like him could have a back, arms, and just overall _body_ structure of a god. Also, she was completely unsure of how she managed to allow a guy like Blaine Anderson into her life and actually, didn't mind it.

Rachel was lying on her side under the covers, staring at Blaine as he slept next to her, his back towards her. She'd woken up a little sore but she was fully aware of what had happened before she passed out. Rachel was still naked beneath the blankets because she was afraid of waking Blaine up and what he would say when he did. Would he kick her out? Would he laugh at her? Mock her? Rachel didn't want any of that even though the possibility was high. She had walked into this prepared to walk out without any strings attached but the faint bond she and Blaine had (that she choose to ignore when they first met) seemed only stronger now.

_Sex does that, _Rachel thought as she rolled over, away from him, staring in the opposite direction. _But not for him. He doesn't care about anyone he sleeps with. I'm just another tic mark._ Rachel sighed. She knew this, she'd known for a while that all that Blaine ever wanted was just her body and she swore to herself after the Puck incident that she would never let that happen again. Not that anyone really cared; most of the Cheerio's mocked her for her fake-virginity act and her dads where never around to chaperone when she was dating Finn.

Blaine had been a lot different than she had thought. He almost seemed respectful (which was a word Rachel never would have used before to describe him) and that's what made her fall asleep with a smile on her face. He warmed her up, he didn't make any indication of making it about him and his needs, he warned her before the initial penetration and he just made it seem like it was about her. He put on a good act, Rachel thought convinced. It _was_ all about him, and how he needed to bed her for his own satisfaction of conquering a new challenge. Rachel would just forget about it, push it back, and pretend like it never happened.

She tensed when she felt Blaine shift beside her and Rachel looked over to see him lying on his back, stretching his arms in the air. Rachel couldn't help herself but gaze at the define muscles before he folded them back under his head. "Morning," He said casually, not looking at her.

"Good morning," She said awkwardly, pulling the covers closer to her. It was weird that she was being so self-conscious of herself when she was usually so confident, and it was especially odd after everything that happened the night before. Rachel sat up in the bed but hissed in pain when she moved.

"Sore?" Blaine asked, finally turning his head toward her.

"Would you even care?" She snapped unintentionally.

Blaine smirked. "You're still in my bed aren't you?"

"Don't remind me." Rachel turned away from him so he couldn't see the lie on her face, but he must've heard it in her voice because he crawled over to her.

"Are you telling me you regret last night?" He whispered close to her ear, his breath on her neck.

"Stop it," Rachel said, "What's there to regret? I'm just another hook-up for you aren't I?" She didn't know why she was so bitter about it but it hurt her to think about it even though she saw it coming.

"I don't know," There was a pause and almost a hint of sincerity in Blaine's voice. "What I _do_ know is I definitely wouldn't mind doing it again, and I don't usually come back for seconds so maybe you should take it as a compliment."

"Wow, really, thanks, I'm absolutely flattered." Sarcasm dripped from Rachel's mouth. "Why would I want to do it with you again?"

"Oh I don't know," Blaine shrugged and smirked. "Because it felt good. So good you repeatedly prayed to your God for me, you moaned my name, and _begged_ me to go faster. So good that you actually thanked me after."

"I did not," Rachel muttered, however vividly remembering.

"You're welcome," Blaine whispered before leaning down to kiss her next, softly before he began to bite gently.

"Blaine, stop," Rachel said weakly, her eyes fluttering against the feeling of his lips on her skin.

"You talk too much," Blaine moved from her neck to her jaw.

"What would you rather hear me say?" She meant it to be snarky but the bite in the sentence was overshadowed by Blaine's lips on hers, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth before lightly scraping his teeth. "_Oh god,_" Rachel gasped when he let go.

"_That's_ what I want to hear." Blaine grinned and maneuvered himself on the bed so he was positioned over Rachel. He moved the blankets to expose her and once again he had to stop to admire her body. It was so small and delicate he wondered how she managed to handle him.

"Why do you do that?"

Blaine looked up, surprised by Rachel's question. "Why do I do what?"

"Stare at me like that? You did it last night too," A blush rose to Rachel's cheeks and she reached for the blankets, embarrassed. "Stop," Blaine said, grabbing her hand. He locked eyes with her when she looked up at him confused. "Just don't okay? I don't know why you're so embarrassed."

"Because you're leering," She explained. "You look like you want to eat me."

Blaine smiled slowly; he had heard those exact same words from her before. "Didn't I tell you that eating you was one of the many things I planned on doing to you?"

"Yes," Rachel gasped, recalling that specific conversation, as Blaine's mouth trailed slowly down her body. "I never thought I would ever let you though."

"Not so innocent anymore," Blaine teased, kissing her hips.

"You forget I never was to begin with," Rachel lifted her body up into his mouth, not caring about what was coming out of her mouth.

"I like this side of you Rachel, partly because you're spread and ready for me, partly because the whole bible-thumping thing was getting old. You know what else I didn't forget?" His mouth passed her belly button and sucked at the junction between her hip and leg. "I didn't forget about asking you if anyone had ever gone down on you, and I didn't forget about how you never answered. Well Rachel?" Blaine breathed, his breath glazing over Rachel's inner thigh and her legs quivered. He smirked and moved quickly, bringing his mouth to the pulse point on her neck, licking it harshly, earning a deep guttural moan from the brunette. "Now just imagine how that would feel _inside of you_."

Rachel began to pant, unable to form a coherent sentence. Her mind was blown by how much his words turned her on and how wet they already had her. "Do you want it?" She could only nod at his question, whining as she moved her body closer to his. Blaine laughed softly against her stomach and he went back down to the one place she desperately wanted him. "Tell me what you want,"

"God, _Blaine._ This is not the time to tease," Rachel was so high strung, she actually reached down and guided Blaine to her core hoping her would get the hint. Instead he said, "I can't do anything if you don't tell me. Come on Rachel, I want to hear it."

"_You're mouth_," Rachel whimpered in frustration. "Please Blaine, god, I can't- _Oh my fucking god._" She moaned loudly, tilting her head back when she felt his tongue on her. It was a quick, firm lick but it was enough to buck her hips into his mouth.

"Like that?" He asked, pulling back and licking his lips slightly, pleased by how she responded to him.

"Don'ttalkjust-" Blaine didn't need to hear anymore before her placed his mouth on her again. This time he actually moved his tongue between her folds, stimulating her insides and planning his movements based on her reactions. When he found a rhythm that she seemed to enjoy he stuck with it, savoring her taste.

Rachel had to close her eyes against what Blaine was doing to her, it felt _that_ good. Never in her life had she imagined something, that used to seem so sinful, would be one of the most pleasurable things she'd ever experienced. She gasped when Blaine nudged her legs open gently, resting his hand there, widening her for him. He kept his hand there for another reason as well, to keep her legs open, because Rachel let out a cry when a finger entered her along with the tongue, and she had an automatic reaction to snap her legs shut for any type of friction.

She felt his hands rest on her butt and lift her up to him. Rachel grabbed at his hair, needing _something_ to hold onto, because the angle changed and Blaine's tongue combined with his finger was now hitting that special spot inside of her and she could feel her breath growing heavier and her stomach tighten.

"Blaine, I'm-" Rachel attempted to warn him, but she only felt another finger join the first one and the soft hum of Blaine's mouth against her and she couldn't hold back any longer. Rachel gripped Blaine's curls between her fingers, not caring that she was pulling his hair, only that he was as close to her as possible as she released her juices into his mouth. "Yes, yes, god yes," She muttered before letting go of Blaine's hair and letting her body go slack. Rachel was so spent she barely registered Blaine's lasting tongue, probably cleaning up whatever she had to give.

"That was amazing," Rachel said softly, looking at Blaine as he pulled back and wiped his mouth with his hand.

"You _taste_ amazing, like I thought you would," Blaine grinned and leaned down toward her mouth. "Want to try?"

Rachel opened her mouth to answer but he took it immediately as an invitation. Blaine's tongue slipped easily into her mouth and at first she didn't taste anything different than his saliva, but then there it was. A faint, almost, bitter, taste and Rachel let it settle in her mouth. She licked her lips when Blaine pulled away.

He looked at her expectantly and only shrugged when she didn't say anything. Blaine shown a small smile and got up and off the bed. Rachel watched as he picked up the shirt he had worn last night and pulled it over his head. "I don't think anyone should really know about this," Blaine said suddenly, turning to Rachel with an almost-nervous look, and handing her the bra that had been on the floor.

Rachel took it thankfully and snapped it on. "I wasn't planning on telling anyone. I would've thought you'd be the one to go around telling people."

"Usually," Blaine shrugged. "But just because I won't be telling anyone doesn't mean I'll stop pursuing you."

"Like a secret relationship?" Rachel raised her eyebrows, grabbing her underwear from the ground and pulling them on. "Didn't think you were the type."

"I'm sure most people don't think you're the type to be begging for an orgasm." Blaine shot back. "No not a secret relationship. I don't do relationships, any which way."

"You want me to be your fuck buddy?" Rachel laughed as she pulled on the rest of her clothes. "Really Blaine, I'm not _that _easy." Blaine paused and gave her a pointed look, shifting his eyes from her, to the bed, and back to her. "That was a onetime thing," She insisted.

"Actually two times, three if you're going by how many times I made you come."

"I won't be your fuck buddy. It's all or nothing Anderson." Rachel crossed the room to him, looking him in the eyes determined. "Take it or leave it."

"Humph," Blaine chuckled. "You still want to play this game Berry? I don't think you do."

"Oh I definitely think I do." Rachel countered quickly. "What are you afraid of anyways?" If Rachel hadn't already locked eyes with Blaine she would've missed it. The hardness that seemed permanent in his eyes softened and Rachel saw a hint of hurt, a hint of hurt that was all too familiar to her when she looked in the mirror herself. Before she could question him about it, "You don't want me to be your boyfriend." Blaine said as he looked away and his mouth formed into a tight line, all sense of flirting and cockiness gone. "There's too much shit that comes along with me."

Rachel froze, confused by the sudden change in attitude. Maybe there was more to Blaine than she thought and that's when it dawned on her that she knew nothing about him. She had no idea where he was from, or why he lived in such a ratty house. She had no idea about his past at all. Rachel only knew everything he let people know and Rachel couldn't help but find that the only part about him she _could_ understand. "Yeah, well you wouldn't want me as your girlfriend."

Blaine looked at her shocked, and narrowed his eyes. "I never said I did."

"And I never said I wanted you as a boyfriend."

"Then what do you want?"

"I don't know what I want." She said sternly, crossing her arms because she hated to admit it. "But what I do know is it has something to do with you. God damn it Anderson, how you managed it, I don't know, but I actually like you."

Blaine chuckled softly, looking up at Rachel, his usual smirk coming slowly back on his lips. "You're going to get yourself hurt you know."

"Like I've been protected my entire life. And I'm perfectly capable of hurting you as well." Rachel raised her eyebrows pointedly. "So? What do you say?"

"It'll be a secret?" He asked.

"I told you I won't be telling anyone. A friends with benefits sort of arrangement."

"Didn't think you were the type," Blaine teased, throwing her words back at her as his hand gently moved up her arm, closing some distance between them.

"I think after last night and this morning we both know there's more to us than we think." Rachel was convinced there was something Blaine wasn't telling her, something he probably hadn't told anyone. She could recognize the weight of a heavy secret on someone's shoulders and the want to know what it was tugged at her. "You're not very good at straight answers are you?"

Blaine tilted his head slightly as his eyes glazed over her lips. "I'm sorry what were you saying? I saw your lips move but that's really all I could focus on."

"I'll be taking that as a yes," Rachel rolled her eyes, and pushed him away gently. "I should get going anyways. I've got somewhere to be."

"The only place you should be," Blaine said, still holding her arm, "Is back in my bed."

"I think we've both had enough, besides 'all good things come to those who wait.'"

"Isn't that a bible quote?"

"One night with you isn't going to change everything about me." She winked. "I'll see you tomorrow at school." There was a pause after she finished speaking and Rachel wondered how she should exit. Just plain leaving would seem weird. So what she did was place her own hand on his arm and tilt her head up to kiss him. It wasn't a normal goodbye kiss, that was soft and sweet, but it also wasn't rushed and completely passionate like the ones they had shared last night. It was a mix of both, the contact falling somewhere in between.

"Tomorrow then," Blaine smiled, after she pulled away. It wasn't a smirk or a grin or a smug look. It was a genuine smile and it sparked one of Rachel's own and Blaine, even though he wasn't ready to admit it out loud and accept it, subconsciously decided that he liked the feeling that surfaced every time he was with her. A feeling he had been avoiding for years.

Maybe this "_friends with benefits"_ deal he made with her would turn out to be a good idea. He'd get sex out of it that's for sure, and he wasn't about to let Rachel go when she was basically offering herself to him whenever he wanted. That's what he told himself as he watched Rachel turn around and walk out the door.

_You're having some fun, like you always do,_ Blaine thought as he watched her get into her car from his window. _It's the same thing just with the same girl. The only thing you have got to make sure of is she doesn't fall for you and you don't fall for her._ Blaine nodded to himself, turning away from the car pulling out of his driveway, but deep down he knew that he wouldn't be able to keep that sort of promise. A part of Rachel was already falling for him, that he could tell when she suggested this whole thing, but so was a part of Blaine. And that's what scared him the most.


	11. Chapter 11

Authors Note: Many things are revealed in this chapter. We finally meet the Berry dads, we get some insight on Rachel and Quinn and even reunite with another character and find out more about him. Drama is bound to start and smut is bound to get better and I can't wait to write it! Read and Review but most of all enjoy :D

Chapter 11

The last thing Rachel expected to find when she got home was her parents. They were never home and when they were they never looked nearly as angry as they did then. She placed her purse tentatively on the counter when she walked into her kitchen and stared at her dad's confused. "What are you two doing home? I thought you were on a business trip." Rachel cast a quick glance over the complementary suits they were wearing.

"We _were_ a very important business trip when we got a call from Principal Figgins." Hiram said bitterly.

"Hiram, relax," Leroy said, looking at him in warning before turning to his daughter. "Yes, he called and told us something which concerned us."

"_Concerned_ you?" Rachel laughed. "When have you ever been _concerned_ about me?"

"This!" Hiram cried turning to his husband. "This is what I've been trying to tell you! Young lady you've been lashing out and _skipping school!_ No Berry would ever do such a reckless thing."

"A _Berry_? Since when am I considered a Berry when the two who are supposed to influence me and teach me how to be one aren't even around!"

"I told you we shouldn't leave her home alone so much, Hiram," Leroy said, turning away from Rachel for a moment. "It's our fault she's acting this way."

"No it's not," Hiram shook his head while he flattened an invisible crease in his suit. "We don't control her behavior, she does, and she has to start taking responsibility for it."

"Stop!" Rachel screeched. Her dads paused in their side conversation for a moment, astounded by her outburst. "Stop talking about me like I'm not here! You always do that! You pretend I'm not there like I'm some child when really I am talking responsibility for myself because neither of you have been around to do it yourself! Papa is right, it is your fault. _Both_ of your faults but you know what? There's nothing you can do about it now because I've grown accustomed to it and so have you guys. I don't understand what you're problem is."

"Our problem?" Hiram repeated, pointing to himself. "You're the one who has been skipping school, not turning in homework, and Coach Sylvester said the last round off back tuck you did lost a foot and a half in air. What is _your_ problem?"

"Maybe its boys," Leroy whispered and Rachel began to fume, once again her Papa was talking about her like she wasn't there, and now he was bringing in a topic that was mighty fragile at the moment. "Sweetheart you know you can talk to us. Is it Finn? What did he do now?"

"Nothing!" Rachel crossed her arms harshly, avoiding her parents. "I'm not dating Finn anymore."

"Shame, I liked Finn." Hiram said dryly.

"You never even met him, remember? 'We're too busy'. 'Maybe next time.'" Rachel mocked. "That's all I heard for the past four three years that we were dating. You guys only ever check it to make sure I'm alive. I'm glad you have the courtesy to put money in my account every night but sometimes I don't need a thousand dollars for a new outfit." _Sometimes I just need my dad's._ But Rachel didn't say that, she'd been trying to convince herself for years that she didn't need them just like it seemed they didn't need her around.

"Why weren't you at school today?" Hiram asked. "Where have you been?"

"What do you even care? Neither of you care!"

"Of course we care-"

"Just spit it out Rachel," Hiram cut him off. "Don't bother Leroy. Just get to the point. The faster she tells us the faster we can get going. We still might be able to catch a flight and make it back in time for the 7 a.m. meeting."

"See what I mean! All Dad cares about is getting to his meeting, and same with you Papa!" Rachel was furious now; she couldn't stand to be in the same room with them any longer. "I'm done with this conversation, go." She grabbed her stuff from where she had set it when she walked in and turned her backs on her dads. "Go to your meeting, I'll see you when you guys get back." Rachel didn't wait to be dismissed; she quickly exited the kitchen and ran up the stairs even though she could hear her Papa calling after her.

"Let her go Leroy," She heard her dad say as she closed the door to her bedroom slightly. "We'll deal with her when we get back."

"We can't just leave her alone," Her papa tried to reason.

"You saw her, she _wants_ to be alone. There's nothing we can do but let her cool off. When we get back she'll have forgotten all about this and everything will be fine." That was the last thing Rachel heard because she blocked out her parents, only hearing the faint click of the door a few moments later.

There was no way Rachel would forget about it. There was no way things were going to be fine. They never where when they were gone, but her dads would never realize that, like she had so many years ago. They didn't care about her. She'd accepted that but they were blind to it.

~~beat~~

Quinn raised her hand up in the air slightly to alert the barkeep for another beer as she tilted back the one she already had. She set it down, sliding it out of her as another took its place and wiped her mouth as classy as she could. "Thanks," Quinn muttered, tipping the bottle toward the barkeep before taking a tentative sip.

Quinn pulled out a cigarette and lit it, letting the smoke mix with the smell of beer in the air. She swiveled in her stool to scan the room but found nothing of interest. Louis's Pool Hall wasn't the most quality place around but it was one of the few bars that were near Lima and from what Blaine had told her they didn't card, especially if you were a girl. Quinn had already had to fight off and tell two or three guys to get lost. She was pretty easy but she had her own standards and they didn't usually rise to 30-year-old perverts.

However Quinn only shrugged, she knew what to expect at places like the such she was in, but one thing she didn't expect to see was a certain pyramid-topper sitting a few down and around from her. "Hey Ben," Quinn called down the bar. Ben, the barkeep turned and walked over to her questionably. "What are you doing serving Rah-Rah-Rachel Berry?"

"Who?" Ben furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He followed Quinn gaze and made a small _Oh_ noise when he saw who she was talking about. "Oh the skirt, she said she knew Anderson. Hell, lots of girls come in here saying they know Blaine but she didn't look like the typical. She also looked like she needed a drink. I don't ask questions, I just provide."

Ben shrugged and Quinn nodded in reply before he walked away to pour someone else a drink. Rachel hadn't noticed Quinn yet and she used it to her advantage. Rachel was sitting in a classic-bar style and she probably didn't even know it. Her back was slightly hunched and her finger grazed the neck of the bottle she had before tipping it back. Quinn had to make sure she didn't chuckle to loudly when the brunette squeezed her eyes shut from the drink.

It was obvious Rachel was there to drown her sorrows and Quinn couldn't help but know automatically what the problem was. On one hand Quinn was a bit upset that she had lost the bet, (though it was invalid due to Puckerman) but on the other she was proud of Blaine. He always knew how to deliver and it gave Quinn a sick satisfaction to know that the cheerleader was hurting because of what had obviously happened between her and Blaine. It must've happened recently too because Rachel's eyes were still puffy from crying and he hadn't called Quinn yet to brag. The bastard probably passed out.

Quinn smirked and tapped her cigarette to release some ashes before she stood and moved down. Rachel looked up at her when she took a seat and scoffed. "I should've known you'd be lurking around such a low place like this."

"So why are you here?" Quinn questioned, though she knew the answer. "You're daddies' liquor just too fancy for you?"

Quinn didn't notice Rachel's grip tighten around the bottle. "Fuck you Fabray."

"Bad language for such a _pristine_ girl like yourself. What could possibly be wrong in your life that you've degraded yourself to this place and drink and wallow in your pity?" Quinn inhaled smoke and let it seep past her lips as they curled back into a cruel smirk. She enjoyed taunting Rachel every chance she could and it was rare that something new came up she could use. Sometimes even Quinn got tired of her own insults, embarrassed by how repetitive they had become over the years.

"Like I would tell you," Rachel snapped, setting her beer down. She turned suddenly to face Quinn, a hard look in her eyes. "Don't you have beds to be in, people to screw? People don't call you Quickie Quinn for no reason."

"I could ask you the same thing; did Anderson put it in you yet?" Quinn crushed the cigarette butt. "I don't see what other reason you could be here for."

"This has nothing to do with Blaine." Rachel scoffed and rolled her eyes, picking the bottle back up. "You don't know anything. Why don't you learn to stay out of people's lives Fabray?

Quinn's smirk dropped and her eyes narrowed suddenly. She reached over and snatched the beer out of Rachel's hand, throwing it to the ground. It smashed with a loud noise but no one seemed to notice in the crowded bar and those who did, didn't look back after a first glance. Rachel stared shocked at the ground before looking back at Quinn. "_I_ should learn how to stay out of people's lives? That should be _you_!" Quinn was off of her stool now, hovering over the small brunette still sitting.

"What the fuck is you're problem?" Rachel spat, looking at her bewildered by the sudden behavior.

"My problem? My problem is you think you fucking deserve everything. My problem is everything you've ever had in your life was hand-delivered to you on a silver platter and when one fucking thing goes bad you believe it's the end of the world and what do you do? You come here to drown in your problems like the attention-seeking-whore you are!"

"I am not an _attention-seeking-whore_." Rachel had to strain out the words to contain some type of control of the situation.

"You're right; you're just a whore aren't you? Puckerman and now Anderson, maybe I should start calling you Busy Berry by the way you're racking them into your bed now."

"You know _nothing!_" Rachel shrieked, slipping off her stool now and taking a stand against the girl who was openly yelling at her. "This has _nothing_ to do with Noah and it definitely has nothing to do with Blaine so just shut up and go back to whatever is waiting for you at home!"

"You know what I've got waiting for me at home Berry? Nothing. Absolutely _nothing_ because of you." Quinn shoved Rachel a step back before the girl could respond. "Not a father, not a family, not a brother!"

"Not a mother either huh?" Rachel said, keeping her balance, but now a crowd was forming as people in the bar noticed the brawl going on and if she knew one thing about bars is they never let a fight go un-watched. Especially if it's girl-vs-girl. "Because you know what, _she_ and her fucking drunk ass are to blame for Kurt and Burt moving out, not me. It's too late for your mom to start taking responsibility and I hate to say it but it's obvious it's too late for you to. I mean look at you Quinn. No wonder people have to think twice when they hear you and Kurt are related. You're a mess and he's taking the high road in life, I mean he's going to his dream college in the fall for goodness sakes! Where will you end up going? Either a half-way house or a brothel!"

Perhaps it was the wrong thing to say. No, it wasn't the wrong thing to say but it wasn't definitely the wrong place and the wrong time. Rachel regretted the instant the words left her mouth, not because she cared about Quinn or her feelings, but because she cared about herself and in that moment Rachel was afraid Quinn would do some serious damage. It seemed as if her pink hair darkened to red with anger and Rachel narrowly missed the lunge Quinn attempted.

That's when the chanting started.

_Fight, Fight, Fight, Fight._

All Rachel had on her side was reflexes, because she had no idea how to fight, but those seemed to fail her when she felt Quinn's fist connect with her face and she fell onto the floor. Rachel felt a sharp pain in her upper arm but it fled her mind when Quinn's weight pressed down on her.

Quinn was furious and she wanted to do everything possible to hurt the brunette she had pinned. She let out a shriek though when her short hair was pulled and she lost her balance, falling on the floor beside Rachel. She felt fingernails on her face and a knee collide with her rib painfully and Quinn had to gasp to relieve it even the tiniest bit. She was about to land another punch, even more brutal than the last, when Rachel was lifted off of her.

"Cut it out!" Quinn heard someone yell and she looked up to see it was Ben that was holding Rachel back, even though she wasn't resisting. The cheerleader was just panting in the barkeepers arms, looking down at Quinn with disgust as blood dripped down her arm.

Quinn felt someone from behind bend down to try and help her up but she shoved them away, getting to her feet herself. She wiped the back of her hand across her mouth and felt a bit of her own blood soak her skin. It was just a split lip but still it irritated her to no end knowing Rachel got a shot at her and ended up on top before it was broken up.

"I think it's time both you ladies get going home," Ben said, stepping between them so neither would lash out again. "I can call you both cabs-"

"I'm fine," Rachel snapped as harshly as she could, keeping the dead-lock gaze she had with Quinn intact.

Quinn didn't even bother responding to the cab-offer; instead she spit on the floor in front of Rachel and stormed out. She shoved past the crowd and ignored the calls from the guys who tried to grab at her as she made her way to the side exit. Quinn slid around the back and couldn't pull out a cigarette fast enough. The first inhale felt like heaven and nearly all thoughts of Rachel slipped her mind. At least they almost did until someone voiced a reminder.

"Hey sexy," A drawl came from a few feet away and Quinn looked up to see a drunken man in his late-20's walking toward her.

"Get lost," Quinn warned, tapping her cigarette and turning her back to him.

"I saw you in there. I was betting on you. I think you would've roughed her up, make her look pretty bad after it all."

Quinn scoffed and began to walk toward the front of the bar, not liking the vibe she got off the guy. "Not nearly as bad as you'll look if you don't fucking walk away from me."

"Well considering you're doing the walking away," Quinn gasped when she felt his hand clasp onto her arm tightly, so hard it hurt and she knew it would bruise. "I might have to rough you up. Do you like it like that? Rough and fast?" His mouth was pressed against her ear now, just as closely as he had her body to his, and his breath was super uncomfortable against her skin. "I heard what you're friend called you. Quickie Quinn? Hmm what a hot name,"

"She isn't my friend," Quinn said through clenched teeth, "Now get off of me!"

She managed to press the end of her light into the guys arm and he released her with a small yelp of pain. He glared down at the burn before glaring back at her. "You're going to pay for that you little slut."

"I don't think so."

Quinn turned around at the third voice and almost smiled when she saw who it was. The man stepped between her and the drunk and crossed his arms that actually proved to be quite intimidating. "I think you should leave. Right now."

"Yeah?" The drunk asked the stranger. "What are you going to do if I don't?"

Quinn couldn't see his face but she knew the stranger was smirking, and so did she when he reached behind his back to pull out the pistol she knew he carried everywhere. "I'll shoot you're mother-fucking brains out now _leave._"

"Whoa!" The drunk said, holding his hands up. "I'm going man, no need for the arsenal." Yet the stranger didn't put down his gun, not until the guy was gone. The drunk stumbled away from the dangerous pair of two, occasionally looking over his shoulder. He almost fell flat on his face when someone exited the bar almost running into him.

Quinn's body tensed when she recognized the fragile thin frame and Rachel's seemed to as well when the two made eye-contact. The brunette maneuvered herself quickly around the man and fled the bar. He didn't even bother going after her, afraid that he might get a bullet in his back. Quinn only relaxed a bit when they were both gone and the gun was put back in its proper place.

"You didn't have to do that Logan," Quinn said, brushing her arm gently, already feeling the bruise starting to form. "What are you doing here anyways? I thought you would be with Anderson."

Logan shrugged. "We didn't have a reunion like I thought we would."

"What? You need a place to stay?" Quinn asked.

"If you could help a guy out," Logan smiled. "It's the least you could do Fabray. I didn't tell him you were the one who rat him out."

"Rat him out?" Quinn laughed. "I did him a favor. If he didn't want to see you, that's his fault. I would've thought he'd like to y'know. Even after everything, you're still one of his friends."

"Not anymore I'm not. Doesn't matter, I'll be leaving town in a while. So do you have a place for me to crash or what?"

Quinn nodded, "Yeah follow me," She led Logan toward the front of the bar about to walk back inside when he stopped her. "What?"

"You've got a nice lip there Fabray," He commented. "Who did it to you?"

"That bitch that walked by here no less than a few minutes ago." She sneered, nodding in the direction Rachel had disappeared off into. "Rachel Berry, I told you about her."

Logan's eyes sparkled in interest suddenly. "The one Anderson's trying to get into bed."

"Yeah that's the one. I think he might've succeeded though; she definitely had that after-sex look about her and usually I don't listen to stuff she says but she mentioned something inside tonight that seemed off. She was in there upset about something and I figured it was Anderson, you know the typical reaction of a fuck-and-dump but she said it had nothing to do with him."

"Maybe she was lying," Logan suggested.

"Maybe… whatever, if he slept with her no doubt I'll never hear the end of it."

"Or maybe it was more than his usual routine," Logan said, more to himself then to Quinn. "Maybe he actually likes her."

Quinn laughed loudly. "Good joke, come on, I've got someone who can take you in until you leave."

"On second thought, maybe I'll be sticking around for a while. Would that be alright?" Logan looked at Quinn for approval.

"I don't see why not, but why the hell would you want to stick around Lima any longer than you need to?"

Logan smirked. "No reason."


	12. Chapter 12

*Authors Note*: Hello everyone! I am so sorry for the wait on this chapter, it's been a hectic past few weeks and to be honest it'll get even worse. I've got a lot of plans these coming weeks including a vacation so this might be the last update in a while, if not, then chapter 13 definitely will be. Anyways, thank you so much for sticking around to read and review this, it really means a lot to me :) Reviews, Favorite Author/Story, Story Alerts, all of it makes me so happy and I thank you! Enjoy this chapter and please review!

P.S. If you have a tumblr, I am username 'klainchel' so please follow me, and if you let me know you read me fic, I'll follow you back if I don't already. As well as I made a blog dedicated to the fic and its 'spinning-out-fic' on tumblr, check it out, it has fashion, a song list and even a floor plan of blaine's house. Pretty neat.

Chapter 12

It was just past eleven when Rachel finally got home. She wasn't nearly as drunk as she had hoped to be but it helped that she was sober enough to get in her car and bring herself home safely. She was still incredibly angry at her fathers and even more so at Quinn who just seemed to add even more resentment to the mix. Rachel knocked over a picture in anger. She didn't know what photo was behind the glass, and she didn't care as it fell to the ground and shattered behind her as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

Rachel felt absolutely worthless. She had come home earlier that day after spending the night at a resident badboys house and he fathers didn't even care or bother ask. She had made the dumb decision to go out to a local bar and drink her pain away only to run into someone she had been at odd ends with ever since she could remember and what did that girl do? Throw everything back in her face.

No one knew what was going on with her. Absolutely no one and it pissed Rachel off to no end when people acted like they did.

When she slammed the door to her bedroom, Rachel crossed over to her bathroom and began to strip. She desperately needed a shower to wash the night off of her. Rachel cried out in pain at one moment when she raised her arm, and she looked down curiously. The upper sleeve of her shirt was soaked in blood and two tiny shards of brown glass prodded from her arm. Rachel hissed as she pulled the broken beer glass out of her arm, remembering slightly how Quinn had smashed a bottle and she had no doubt fallen on top of the shards.

Rachel cleaned her cuts with some medicine she had in the bathroom cabinets but didn't bother placing a band-aid over them until she was out of the shower almost an hour later, taking time to scrub off all the bad memories that didn't seem to budge.

As she wrapped a towel around her wet body, Rachel could hear her phone ringing outside in her bedroom. Rolling her eyes, she didn't rush to answer it, however she didn't take her time to dry herself before she exited, curiosity taking over, wondering who would be calling her at such a late hour.

_Of course._ Rachel scoffed looking down and seeing _One Missed Call from Blaine Anderson_. She opened up her messages and sent him a text, not in the mood to bother to return the call.

_Rachel: You called?_

The response came a few moments later.

_Blaine: You didn't answer._

_Rachel: What do you want?_

_Blaine: You left your Cheerios jacket here. Thought you might want it._

Rachel struggled to remember if she had forgotten to grab it on her way out but then she looked down at her phone confused.

_Rachel: You called just for that?_

_Blaine: I didn't call for anything else._

Rachel laughed and brushed back her half-drying bangs. The boy was getting easier and easier to read.

_Rachel: Want me to call you?_

_Blaine: I don't care what you do._

_Rachel: Good then. I'm busy anyways._

_Blaine: With what?_

_Rachel: I just got out of the shower._

_Blaine: Oh?_

_Rachel: Shut up. I'll call you in a few minutes. I need to go dry off, my fingers are wet and I don't want my phone slipping out of my hands._

As soon as she sent the message she cursed herself for not thinking it through. Rachel could never think properly when she was talking to Blaine. It was just not as bad when he wasn't around. When her phone buzzed with his reply Rachel was secretly anticipating his response. The day had sucked but she felt in a lighter mood now that she had showered and was talking with him.

_Blaine: Are your fingers the only part of you that is wet?_

Rachel inhaled sharply as she read his text. The words and the fact that Blaine was actually sexting her caused her breath to hitch and she was starting to really love the affect this boy had over her, even if she knew it wasn't the best idea.

_Blaine: Come on Rachel, talk to me._

She racked her brain for some response, but everything that came to mind just sounded stupid.

_Blaine: Tell me what you're wearing._

Rachel smiled and her fingers trembled as she answered, reveling in how taboo it was.

_Rachel: Nothing, only a small towel._

She wasn't sure if she was surprised when Blaine called her on the phone, but she didn't hesitate to answer this time. "Take it off," He said, almost possessively, when he heard her breathing on the end of the phone. Rachel was instantly turned on by the husky tone his voice took when he spoke to her. It had the ability to make her drop her towel and climb onto her bed.

"Rachel?"

"It's off," She breathed into the phone. "I'm not wearing anything Blaine,"

"God, you have no idea how hot you sound right now. What are you doing?"

"Waiting for you to tell me what to do." Rachel wasn't embarrassed by her inexperience. Maybe she would have been if the thought of Blaine guiding her didn't have her soaking between the knees.

"Put me on speaker." When Rachel did and told him so, Blaine continued. "Lie face down but on your knees."

Rachel panted into the pillow that her head was resting on as she got to her knees, arching her rear-end into the air. She spread her legs when Blaine instructed her to, then waited for a moment, asking, "What do you want me to do?"

"Bring one finger to your mouth and suck on it, make it wet, then I want you to finger yourself with it for me. Just one though, Rachel,"

Rachel's breathing got heavier as she brought her index finger to her mouth and began to suck on it like she had been told. She let it slip out of her mouth after a few moments then lowered it down to herself, dragging it slowly along her slit. Rachel let out a loud gasp at her own teasing movement.

"Go on Rachel, push it in." Her head was spinning in lust and Rachel was in a daze from the sensations of her hand on her and Blaine's voice coming from the receiver telling her exactly what to do and when to do it. Rachel moaned into the phone, surprised by how turned on she was by the sound of her own finger entering and leaving her. She'd done this before, a little while after she lost her virginity but everything was different and more scandalous in that moment. Being told what to do and having Blaine being able to hear every minute of it.

"Now use two… that's a girl Rachel… pretend it's me there doing this to you." Rachel could only use two fingers on herself comfortably and as he talked and coaxed her on through the phone, Rachel's gasps and moans grew louder. So loud she became embarrassed and pressed her face into the pillow, however not stopping the rhythm her fingers had picked up, pleasurably stroking her.

"Rachel. Stop."

Rachel turned her head and whined in the direction of the phone as she halted her fingers still partially inside of her. "I want to hear you," Blaine said, his voice sounding almost desperate but at the same time demanding. "Tell me what's going through your head,"

"I just need…God, _Blaine,_" Rachel continued her thrusts and groaned, this time not muffling it in her pillow. "I need to… to cum."

"Have you ever touched yourself before?"

It was taking a lot of effort to divide her focus, splitting it in two between Blaine and herself but she couldn't not listen to him. His voice was what was driving her on. When he asked the question, she moaned softly, letting out a small 'yes'. "Did you imagine it was someone else's fingers inside you?" He asked and Rachel had to bite her lip to keep back the raw sound that was threatening to escape her mouth.

"I'm imagining they're yours Blaine," Her breath ghosted over the receiver but by the low sound that came from the other end of the phone line, Rachel knew Blaine had heard her. "Then cum for me, Rachel, come for me, all over your fingers."

That was the last thing Rachel could hear, before her body nearly gave up. She wasn't able to keep herself on her knees when all her energy was going into her wrist and hand. Her entire body weight had her arm pinned beneath her, but Rachel didn't stall. She was getting closer and closer to that edge of euphoria that she barely registered the words she heard Blaine saying. Rachel was right there and when speed didn't send her over, her mind flashed back to the previous night, the one she had spent with Blaine and she thought about what he had done. Her thoughts were replaced with ones of that night, and the fingers inside of her were no longer hers but his, and they curled inside her, brushing against her g-spot in one motion that had her clenching hard, to overwhelmed to even think of stifling her moans, and all the while, the hand on her never ceased until she had come down all the way.

Rachel lay on her stomach, breathing heavily from what seemed to be a really intense orgasm. She reached across and pulled a tissue from her bedside and rolled over, pulling her fingers out while she did. Rachel didn't look as she cleaned herself off; suddenly extremely embarrassed she did such a thing to herself and over the phone with Blaine nonetheless.

_Blaine._

"Blaine?" Rachel called tentatively over the phone. She hated that her voice sounded so small but she was dying to know if he was still on the phone, even if it made her anxious.

"I'm here." Blaine was able to portray pure lust in two words. His voice was low, and raw, and she couldn't help her mind from wandering, wondering what he was doing to himself in his own home and for the first time in her life, Rachel wanted to touch Blaine. To feel him, every single part of him that she could and make him feel as good as he did for her.

It was a strange desire, but such a strong one that she picked up the phone at the point, taking it off of speaker, and invited him over.

~~beat~~

Rachel was just walking out of her room, after thoroughly cleaning herself, when the doorbell rang. She knew it was Blaine and once again Rachel knew the events of their meeting but this time she wasn't nervous. She flew down the flight of stairs, opened the door and pulled Blaine in quickly. Even though she had changed, cleaned up and everything, Rachel was still horny from their phone call and the first thing she did when Blaine was inside her house was press herself against him and kiss him.

Blaine responded immediately, dropping his coat and keys on the floor as one arm snaked around her waist to press her tighter to him and the other went up into her hair to pull her mouth closer to his. "You sounded so hot over the phone Rachel," He breathed, moving his mouth to her neck, sucking a bit harshly on her pulse point and her eyes rolled back a little. "I wanted to come over right away." She could already feel her fresh pair of underwear being soaked and they'd barely started.

Rachel felt their hips roll against one another and realized that Blaine had a definite hard-on. "Is that from me?" She pulled back, glancing down for a moment.

Blaine hummed in confirmation against her skin, licking a patch of skin beneath her earlobe. "You fingered yourself over the phone, told me you imagined me and then cried my name when you orgasmed. Something would be wrong for me if I _wasn't_ hard right now." He didn't say anything else as his hands moved from her hips, slipping up to her lower back beneath her shirt. Rachel was surprised he didn't push her to do something to fix his problem, and appreciated it that her own hand actually wandered, her palm pressing against him in his jeans causing his lips to detach from her skin and let out a low groan. "Rachel…"

"Shh, let me do this," Rachel said softly, palming him gently before tugging at his zipper.

"I wasn't going to stop you," He reassured her.

Rachel smiled at his remark, and assisted him in pushing his pants and underwear down. She was at face level with Blaine's cock when it was revealed and Rachel flushed pink. She'd only caught a glimpse of it the night before but now she saw it with every detail. Blaine was decently sized, or so she assumed by what she'd heard from others. He was thick as well, and darker than she had expected but she wondered if it was maybe from the blood flow and how hard he was, because he looked almost painful.

That's when she stood up suddenly, trying to hide the blush from her cheeks. She had just been on her knees, staring at Blaine's dick, and Rachel could only guess what was going through his mind and when she saw the disappointed look on his face, she knew. "Don't count on it," She told him. If there was one thing Rachel promised herself she would _never_ do it was definitely get down on her knees in front of a boy and take him in her mouth. However, that didn't stop her hand from going back down and taking him in her palm.

Blaine almost hissed at the contact and Rachel was glad because it covered the small gasp she let out, surprised at how heavy he felt in her hand. Overcoming the shock quickly, Rachel curled her fingers around his shaft, and took pride in the noise that came from his mouth. She began to move her hand around him when she noticed how dry he was. Rachel let one of her fingers graze across the tip of his cock, collecting some of the pre-cum that was were and spread it so her hand could glide a little better.

Her name tumbled from his mouth as she experimented with speed and how she stroked and whether or not she would tighten and turn. It was really odd feeling him buck into her hand, and Rachel wasn't naïve enough to think she had been the only girl to do this to him, but the fact that it was her and him, in that moment, that was enough to erase the thought from her mind.

"I'm close Rachel," Blaine grunted, thrusting his hips. "Tighter though, _god your hand feels good._"

Rachel did as he instructed and soon enough, she felt him pulsing in her hand and felt his seed emptying itself in her palm and splattering on her bare thigh. She continued to stroke Blaine through his orgasm, surprised by how turned on she was by his sounds of pleasure, having never heard them before, until he went soft. Then Rachel let go.

Rachel turned and looked for something to clean herself off on, her hand all sticky, but before she could, she felt Blaine's hands on her once more, drawing him to her. He had pulled his boxers up but left his pants off. "Let's go upstairs," He murmured, a slight spark glittering in his incredibly, handsome, dark eyes.

Rachel was about to show him the way to her room when she stopped and thought about it for a second. "No," She said, stepping away and crossing the room to grab a towel and wipe her off.

"No?" Blaine looked at her confused, and if she didn't know any better, almost hurt. "What happened to friends with benefits?"

"I _just_ had sex with you last night," Rachel said, the words feeling foreign on her tongue. "You got me off this morning, and then tonight we both helped each other out. I think I might be done for a while."

"I don't think you understand the term," Blaine chuckled. "You don't get to schedule out when and not to have sex. It just happens and I'm pretty sure it's about to happen… or it would've if you hadn't had said no."

"You're not even hard anymore," Rachel said, shifting standing positions, aware again of the pool of wetness in between her thighs.

"I'm sure you could fix that," He said, drawing closer to her, smirking. "Besides, I can tell that you're wet, aren't you?"

"That doesn't matter because-"

"You don't need me for that; you prove that to me earlier."

Rachel turned red with a mixture of embarrassment and anger. "Don't throw that back in my face. I just don't want to, Blaine. Like I said, we both were satisfied, isn't that enough for today?" It was rhetorical. Rachel passed by Blaine, and picked up his pants, handing them to him. He reluctantly pulled them on, staying true to what he said about not forcing himself on someone, though he didn't look very happy.

Then it seemed as if an awkward sort of atmosphere settled. Rachel felt almost guilty, turning him away from sex and almost kicking him out, maybe it was because of their previous arrangement and the fact that Rachel was almost going against it. "I'll see you tomorrow, at school okay?" She asked, when he stepped toward her and the door.

Blaine looked down at her but didn't answer for a moment, before his forehead creased. "What happened to your arm?"

Rachel looked down quickly and noticed that the two large band aids she had applied for her cuts was visible beneath her sleeves. "Nothing," Rachel shook her head quickly, but when Blaine gave her a look that said he was un-convinced all she said was, "I'm sure you'll find out tomorrow or sometime soon."

"Okay," Blaine said slowly, clearly stating her wouldn't forget to bring it up again to her if no one else explained it. "I'll see you later." He gave her a small smile before he grabbed his keys and walked out the door. It wasn't as genuine as the one he had given her when she had left his house earlier that morning, but she was glad to see he wasn't angry with her.

Rachel listened as the roar of his motorcycle disappeared moments later and walked through her house to get cleaning supplies. She had given him a hand job right there in the middle of her foyer, and she didn't want any evidence left behind.

As she mopped the floor with a small sponge, Rachel thought about how she had turned Blaine away and how uncomfortable she suddenly was, being so aroused without any release. And though the solution was obvious, to have gone upstairs with Blaine, something deep inside of Rachel had told her not to. She had admitted to him already that she liked him, but to what depths she wasn't so sure. After that though, Rachel knew there was something growing between her and Blaine and she wondered if he had begun to realize it as well.

She didn't turn sex with Blaine away because it was too soon and she wasn't ready, it was because she was afraid he would get bored with her and leave after too soon. Rachel didn't want a friends with benefits relationship with Blaine, she didn't want it to be all about sex, but to keep him that's what it needed to be.

Rachel was torn between what she felt and uncertainty. Blaine made her so confused and for some reason it only fueled her passion and desire to stay close with him. Maybe if they didn't argue and could found a healthy balance between sex and non-sexual activities something more would come out of it.

At least, that's all Rachel could hope for.


	13. Chapter 13

*Authors Note* I'M BACK! Hello everyone, I'm so sorry for my leave of absence but I'm back now with chapter 13. I got some feedback for some more Kurt/Santana interaction with Rachel, so I begun that in this chapter. This is only a tad bit of what Rachel is going through in school after the whole Finn-Puck thing, and how it's very difficult for her. It's angsty for her, and you really get the sense of how alone she always feels. Near the end, it seems like you don't get anything from Blaine, and that's the way I wrote it. Chapter 14 I'll be adding in his thoughts to everything that happens between him and Rachel.

Reviews, Favorite Author/Story, Story Alerts, all of it makes me so happy and I thank you! Enjoy this chapter and please review!

P.S. If you have a tumblr, I am username 'klainchel' so please follow me, and if you let me know you read me fic, I'll follow you back if I don't already. As well as I made a blog dedicated to the fic and its 'spinning-out-fic' on tumblr, check it out, it has fashion, a song list and even a floor plan of blaine's house. Pretty neat.

Chapter 13

The next day at school felt as if Rachel had stepped into a complete alternate universe. No one parted when she walked down the halls, instead they pushed into her. No one averted her eyes; they only stared back in accusation. None of the Cheerios said hello to her, instead they turned to each other to whisper. Keeping her head up Rachel refused to scurry to her locker like she wanted to, and took her sweet time getting there. The atmosphere was so foreign to her that she fumbled with her locker combination.

"02-43-37" She hear someone say, and Rachel spun to face Kurt. The expression on his face was unreadable, which Rachel wasn't sure to take as a good sign or bad. At least it wasn't one of his famous bitch faces. "I don't understand how you can forget it, it's _Cheer _in numbers."

Rachel only shrugged, finally getting the lock free and pulling the locker open. "So I guess you've heard by now," She muttered, hiding behind the metal slate between them.

Kurt pulled it back so it was flat against the row of lockers and so he could see her. "Whoever hasn't must live under a rock, and that's only a level lower than Lima." Rachel only shifted her eyes to Kurt. Still she couldn't read his expression and it made her nervous. She could always tell what her best friend was thinking, and not knowing in that moment made her palms sweat. "Don't get your pom-poms in a twist," Kurt scoffed, noticing her discomfort. "I'm not upset with you, and I'm not judging you either, even if everyone else is." Rachel released the breath she didn't realize she was holding. "_However, _I am upset that you lied about it all. Not to everyone just me, you should've told me Rachel."

"I thought you would've gone telling everyone," Rachel said, "I would have."

"If I got into bed with Puckerman, I'd be telling people myself!" Kurt smirked, he'd always thought the boy with the Mohawk was cute, "Don't worry about it, a new scandal will come along soon enough and everyone will forget about this. No doubt that kid Anderson will be good for something, if not personality, maybe some entertainment."

Rachel buried herself deeper into her locker, hiding the guilty look on her face. Blaine was definitely _entertaining _however in a completely different aspect than Kurt was thinking, and if he were to cause any scandal, she would no doubt be a part of it, considering what they've been doing when their alone. "Maybe he'll just become a boring wash-up," Rachel offered, trying to side-step the topic of Blaine. Instead it only made it worse.

"No way," Kurt shook his head. "He's a complete asshole, but even I can admit that he's good looking. I mean have you _seen _him?"

Rachel nodded. She'd seen a lot more than what people might have thought. "I'd rather not talk about Blaine at the moment," She closed her locker and turned toward Kurt. "I already have to deal with him during class and after while we do the project." They're relationship was kind of un-titled at the moment, and even though she felt bad for lying to Kurt again, Rachel didn't want anyone to know anything until it was officially labeled. Until then, as long as she stayed in Limbo with Blaine, no one knew anything.

"How's that going anyways?" Kurt asked, falling in line beside her as she headed off to her class.

"Almost done actually," Rachel responded. She tried to cut the topic completely, knowing if Kurt pried any further, he would pick up on everything. "Listen, I've really got to go talk to Miss Cadott about this math equation from last night. I'll talk to you later okay?" Kurt nodded, startled by her sudden departure. Rachel raised and pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek. "Thanks for everything Kurt, I really appreciate it." She said, before darting off.

It was because of her appreciation that Rachel felt back. Kurt was probably the one true friend she had and to lose him would only devastate her further. She'd tell him soon. Soon.

**Beat**

Rachel was caught off guard in the bathroom, and she should've known better to go in on her own. She'd always been the predator cornering her prey against the stalls in the corner, but now it seemed that Rachel had her back up against the wall as a beautiful, yet scolding, Latina stalked toward her.

"Santana," Rachel said stiffly, looking up from the sink and catching the girl's eyes in the mirror. They didn't look very friendly, and the smirk that was on her face was something Rachel recognized as the one she gave to people when she had insults spilling over her lips.

"Berry, what a surprise," She smiled, almost creepily. "How have you been?"

"Cut the small talk," Rachel snapped, narrowing her eyes before shifting them back to her own in the mirror, reapplying her mascara. "What do you want?"

Santana didn't answer at first. She slowly slapped her palms against one another, in a slow, condescending, clap. "I have to say, I'm impressed by how well you've been able to keep this secret. You know until you blew it and lost your boyfriend, your popularity, and your dignity."

Rachel turned away from the mirror, really facing Santana now. "You're still not any better than me Lopez. You're single, I'm still going to be more popular than you, and at least I'm not a whore. I've slept with –" Rachel hesitated for the slightest moment. "– one guy. That's about one 50th of the ones you've slept with."

"One guy?" Santana scoffed. "Finn told me you screwed Puckerman, he's also mentioned how you've been occasionally cozy with that new kid Anderson."

"Finn's an idiot," It was true, even if they did date for a while and what he said was indeed, as well, true. "Nothing is going on with me and Blaine."

"_Puh-lease_," Santana stepped closer to Rachel, laughing. "The smell of sex doesn't stay around that long, you've gotten some, and recently. Once again, I'm impressed that you managed to last that long until you spread your legs again,"

"Says the girl who can't keep them closed," Rachel's entire body tensed. She knew she couldn't win in this battle of wits, with anyone else, no doubt, but not when she's up against Santana Lopez. Beside's it hurt to insult her though she was just dishing back what she was taking. Santana was still her friend, or at least she thought so. "I'm leaving; I've got to get to class,"

"Off to class with Anderson?" Santana smirked, stepping into Rachel's way when she tried to leave. "Think you can get through it without begging for it halfway through?"

"Shut up,"

"Am I pissing you off?"

"Yes,"

"What are you going to do about it?" Santana tilted her head and there was the smirk. The same smirk Rachel used to have whenever she knew she had someone pinned down, pushed back into a corner, when she knew there was no way they could win, that she was a winner. It was a smirk so fucking patronizing that Rachel wanted to smack it right off.

So she did.

It was definitely a wrong move, and after the other night, Rachel knew she was no good in a fight. However Santana was more of a hair-pulling type than fists. The Latina's fingernails scratched at her scalp and pulled her pony tail almost free.

Rachel grabbed Santana's shoulders and shoved her hard against the handicap bathroom stall door, which surprisingly didn't swing open. Rachel was about to regain her balance and leave when she was thrown off and pain spread across the side of her face. She collided hard with the floor underneath the sink which she had just hit herself on. Rachel didn't bother getting up and going after Santana, because she was saying something sharply in Spanish and walking out before her head even cleared enough to process standing up.

Rachel hair was down now, falling out completely and some strands stuck to her face. Raising her hand, she felt something sticky and she groaned, knowing immediately she was bleeding. From what she felt it was a small cut, but the entire right side of her face ached and she swore she felt it swelling.

Grabbing the edge of the sink, Rachel managed to stand and face herself in the mirror. Yes, she had a scar just above her right eyebrow, and her hair looked matted, some strands slick with blood. Her face didn't look swollen, but it felt bruised and it she whimpered when she touched it. Her right eye didn't open all the way either, however, that didn't stop Rachel from noticing the two girls standing in the bathroom opening.

Rebecca Mellino and the other girl from her English class, Caylin, were standing there just staring at her. Rachel didn't have the energy or the determination to shoot them a glare, even if she was physically able. She only looked back at them until the warning bell rang and they ran out, whispering to one another.

_Screw this, _Rachel thought silently to herself, pressing a towel soaked with hot water to her face. _I'm out of here._ She threw out the towel and began to pack up. Rachel grabbed her makeup bag, purse, and books and booked it out of the bathroom so fast she didn't even notice the smoke coming out from behind the handicapped stall.

**Beat**

Rachel scrambled toward the back entrance of the school, her new solitude, escape route. She slammed open the door and burst into the chilly air, ignoring the Goosebumps that had sprouted over her skin. She slumped against one of the back walls of the school, reaching into her bag once more for her makeup. There was nothing she could do about the cut, besides stop the bleeding, and nothing really stopped the swelling of her face since she had no ice. The only thing she could really do was apply some cover-up though it didn't do a great job. Finally she gave up, and tossed everything back, not taking the time to make sure it was where it was supposed to be and buried her head, empty of the energy to drive home.

She didn't even get ten minutes of peace before she heard someone else exit through the back doors. Rachel didn't bother looking up, not until she heard a familiar voice call her name. Glancing up, Rachel shook her head. She should've known, she should've noticed the motorcycle propped against the wall a few yards beside her. "Shouldn't you be in class Blaine?"

"Shouldn't you?" He responded sharply, "You weren't in class, what other reason is there for sticking around, especially when that Mellino chick won't stop training her hawk eyes on me."

Rachel didn't know whether to scoff or laugh, her head just pounded too much to think and she raised it, hoping that resting it against the wall she was leaning on would help it.

"Whoa, what happened to you?"

Rachel groaned and turned her head away, eliciting another groan from the weight of her head. "Don't look at me, I'm a mess,"

"What's the matter with you lately?" Blaine crouched down next to her, balancing on his tip toes. "You've cut your arm, your eye is swollen and you're bleeding," His hand reached out to brush the strands away tentatively, examining the wound. "It's not deep though, and it's stopped I think."

Rachel made a noise of contempt, leaning towards his touch. It felt nice to have someone take care of her, even if it was a small gesture like this from someone like him. "I'll be fine," She muttered.

"Who did this?" Rachel shook her head; she wasn't sure what Blaine would do if she said. He wasn't the type to hit girls, but he also wasn't one to allow others too. "Rachel, tell me."

"It was Santana," She looked at him wearily, "She just would not _shut up_, about anything. Me and Finn, me and Noah, me and you… I didn't want to hear about it anymore. Not when she doesn't know anything, anything at all. Maybe about Finn and Noah, but for her to say that all I have with you is sex, it's just not true, and I didn't want her talking anymore."

Before Rachel could recognize the weight of her words, Blaine stiffened beside her. She went to take it back when he cut her off, "It's not just about sex?"

Now might as well be the time to be honest, "No. Come on, Blaine, was it ever really?" Rachel shook her head. "Maybe in the beginning it was to you, but now I'm not so sure, I just don't think either of us is willing to admit that we like each other. When I know I'm going to spend time with you, I don't look forward to just the physical stuff. I like just being around you, like this, right now." She stole a glance at him but couldn't tell what he was thinking. "This is nice, though I have a feeling it might be ruined by whatever it is your about to say."

Blaine didn't say anything though, he seemed almost rooted on the spot, and when he bent down on one knee, Rachel was afraid he was going to stand up, walk away, and never look back at her. How many time has this happened, she wondered, when a girl admitted her feelings to him and he had that same look on his face, the decision to walk away already permanent and stamped into his brain.

Zero. That's how many times he had that look on his face, because Blaine did something she was absolutely positive he had never done before in a situation like the one present. He leaned over, cupped her swollen cheek softly, and pressed his mouth to hers.

He made sure to avoid hurting her in any way, and even though the pain was still evident, Rachel concluded that it was the sweetest kiss she had ever shared with Blaine. When they pulled away she was almost scared to look at him. She did, however, when he brushed away the strands once more from her face. The look on his own was indescribable, something different, something changed, however still closed off.

"You should really go home, and clean up," He said softly.

Rachel was a tad bit disappointed in his post-kiss sentence choice, but still felt special that he cared for her. "Come with me," She whispered, trying not to sound desperate. It had been so long that someone took genuine interest in her and seemed to care. All she wanted in that moment was to go back to her house, have Blaine clean her up, and just fall asleep next to him. It was a simple, yet entirely perfect fantasy.

Her fantasy was shattered with a shake of his head. "I can't," Blaine said sadly, "I've got stuff to do after school." Blaine pressed an uncharacteristic kiss to her forehead and pulled back with that same strange look on his face, half different, half closed off. "I'll stop by after okay?" Rachel only nodded the feeling from before carried off with the wind of the day. She didn't watch him as he walked away; she knew it hurt even more that way. Even though he wasn't going far and would come back soon, it didn't change that he had walked away from her, deciding there was something more important. Rachel supposed she was used to that.

Everyone walked away and only sometimes did they come back.


	14. Chapter 14

Authors Note:

Reviews, Favorite Author/Story, Story Alerts, all of it makes me so happy and I thank you! Enjoy this chapter and please review!

P.S. If you have a tumblr, I am username 'klainchel' so please follow me, and if you let me know you read me fic, I'll follow you back if I don't already. As well as I made a blog dedicated to the fic and its 'spinning-out-fic' on tumblr, check it out, it has fashion, a song list and even a floor plan of blaine's house. Pretty neat.

Chapter 14

Blaine didn't bother going back to class. There was no point suffering through English when Rachel wasn't there to keep his mind occupied, especially since everyone else was working on their projects when they had already finished theirs. He also didn't want to hear that girl, Rebecca, talk anymore. That's how he had known something was wrong with Rachel, she wouldn't stop going on and on about how pathetic Rachel looked in the bathroom before class.

Blaine made his way towards the bleachers and sat watching as each gym class went by with the periods. He smoked almost an entire carton before the school bell rang for the end of the day to keep his mind off of Rachel and what she had said. As strange as it was, Blaine did want to go back home with her. This wasn't the second time she had to clean herself up, and knowing she was in her bathroom, once again examining her own wounds, frustrated Blaine so much that when Quinn showed up he took it out on her.

"Alright, spit out whatever you want to say, I need to be somewhere."

"Whoa," Quinn raised her hands in mock surrender. "What's got your piercing in a twist?"

"Nothing," Blaine mumbled. When he turned to look up at her, he noticed her lip was swollen. It was unusual because usually the lip-swelling he saw on girls was from making out, however this looked like a lip-swelling from a fist. "What happened to your lip?"

"That's actually something I wanted to talk to you about," Quinn leaned against one of the bleacher beams and crossed her arms. "I ran into Berry Friday night at Louis's."

Blaine's ears perked, "Louis's? What was she doing there?"

"You tell me," Quinn shrugged. "She was drinking enough alcohol it was clear to the mouse in the corner that she was trying to forget about something." Blaine didn't respond as he thought about Friday. That had been the day after Rachel had given herself to him. She had seemed fine when she had left that morning, so what had happened between then and when she was at the bar?

"Well are you going to tell me or not?" Quinn persisted. "Did you fuck her, because she definitely had that post-sex look. Please tell me everything; I want to know what you did after it was over and how she reacted. I tried to ask her about it but the little bitch got mad and I had to teach her a lesson to shut up."

Blaine's eyes narrowed suddenly, remembering the cuts on her arm, and how Rachel had told him he would hear about it later. "Is that where you got that fat lip?"

"So she got a good hit or two in, but I put her in her place. Not that it took much; she isn't very good in a fight. Even that whore Lopez went up against her, and by the sound of it, she left that bathroom looking worse than she did leaving the bar. I hate them both, but I clapped for that Latina giving Berry a pretty well-done smack down."

Blaine's body tensed. Quinn had been the one to injure Rachel the other night and she was present when Santana was beating the shit out of her. _Damn it Blaine,_ He thought to himself as he stood. "I've got to go," He said, thinking about how terrible Rachel must feel at home by herself right now, and how stupid he was for ditching her for the girl that had directly and indirectly hurt her.

"Oh no you don't," Quinn said, stepping in front of him and placing a hand on his chest to stop him. "I need to hear all the details."

Blaine smacked Quinn's hand away and shoved her slightly, suddenly his anger spilling out. "What the hell, Anderson!" Quinn snapped, shoving him back just as hard.

"I'm not telling you anything, Q," Blaine said, keeping his hands to his side now, "Because I don't want it getting spread nor do I want to hear you boasting about it, and smack-talking her all the time."

Quinn's entire face dropped suddenly as she stared at Blaine. It was a look she had never given him before and Blaine wasn't sure how to react to it. "You like her." It wasn't a question, it was an accusation. "Don't you Blaine? You actually _like _her?" Quinn's voice seemed on the edge of breaking, and her eyes were scrunched in confused, not anger like he expected. This threw Blaine off guard, it was the first time Quinn looked… _vulnerable._

"I said I got to go," Blaine once more tried to move past Quinn but she wouldn't let him. "You're going to go see her aren't you? I don't understand you, Anderson, how? _How _in the world could you have let her get to you so easily?" The sharpness in her voice was coming back and Blaine recognized the defense mechanism. She was about to get very angry. "It's already been three weeks and you've stuck with her." Quinn laughed sarcastically. "I should've known, I haven't seen you try to hit on anyone else since you set your eyes on her. That's not the Blaine I know. The Blaine I knew would've made a plan to complete the conquest as fast as he could, while having something on the side to keep him occupied."

"You make it sound like she owns me," Blaine growled, not liking what she was implying.

"Don't you see? It's because she does!" Quinn cried. "I told you, I told you not to get to close to her because this is what she does. I don't know what that little bitch does but it's like no matter who you are, what you're reputation is, or what you're past is, you'll fall for her and forget about everything else!"

"You think I'm going to forget about you Quinn?" Blaine asked, taken aback by her outburst. It was the first time he had seen her be so open, the other week in the locker room was a glimpse, and now that he was getting the bigger picture it was starting to all make sense.

"Please," Quinn smiled, laughing a bit, but her eyes and voice were sad. "If anyone would it would be you. Did you know that my brother and I used to be best friends? Even when high school started and we began to drift apart, we still talked like siblings. She was the one that convinced my brother that the divorce was my mother's fault. Soon he started placing the blame on her and myself, my own father barely talks to me now. It wasn't until he and Rachel declared to be best friends for life that he began to act like I never existed. If my _brother_ would do that just because Rachel _liked _him, what would stop my best friend from doing the same when he's falling for her?" Blaine waited as Quinn panted from ranting, and they just stared at each other. He was about to break the silence when Quinn beat him to it. "Go, just go."

"Quinn-"

"We're done Anderson!" She yelled, spinning to shoot him a look that seemed all too familiar. It was one that he had seen rarely, but was poisonous enough to stick in his mind. It was the hate glare she reserved for one person only, and now he was receiving it because of her.

Then Quinn was gone.

She walked out from beneath the bleachers, stalking across the football field, her skirt fluttering behind her, before she disappeared for good.

**beat**

Blaine's head was spinning. So many thoughts and feelings were running through him that he just wanted to hop on his bike and ride until the wind blew everything away. He did but he couldn't convince himself to get on the high way and bolt, instead he took a familiar route until he pulled up in Rachel's big driveway. He ran up to the door, but didn't bother knocking. He could tell her dads weren't home so he stepped inside and called out her name. When Rachel didn't answer, he climbed up the stairs and found her bedroom. Slowly, he pushed the door open. "Rachel?"

She wasn't in the room, but he heard her say his name. "Blaine? Is that you?" Rachel stepped out of her bathroom, holding an ice pack to her slightly damp head. She lowered it in surprise. "What are you doing here? I thought you had stuff to do after school,"

"I did, but I cut it short," Blaine said, avoiding the subject. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Oh," Rachel's face fell. "Well, if that's all you came for then yes, I'm fine. I'm actually better than a few hours ago when you last saw me." Rachel's tone of voice had changed and Blaine shook his head, irritated by how easily girls could change attitudes.

"What's the matter? I'm here now, doesn't that count for something?"

"Yes Blaine, it does but I don't need you now," Rachel said, placing the icepack on her desk. "I needed you three hours ago when I was bruised and swelling. What was so important? Where were you?"

Rachel crossed her arms and looked at Blaine expectantly like how a mother would look at an adolescent child. Even if where he was didn't matter, Blaine didn't like the way she was putting him on the spot, like he had to answer her. "It doesn't matter where I was, I don't have to tell you Rachel. You're not my girlfriend, or my mother, so don't act like it."

"Then what are we Blaine?" Rachel cried, throwing her hands up in the air. "I mean when are you going to give me a straight answer? I've told you how many times that I liked you, and I realize now that you always do or say something that feeds me belief that you feel the same but you've never come right out and said it." She took a deep breath, sighing before looking back at him. "Blaine. I like you, I've told you this but I'll say it again. I like you and I don't want to be friends, fuck-buddies, or friends with benefits, I want to be_ with_ you. I want us to give each other a chance to show people that we aren't who they think we are. That I'm not just a stuck-up cheerleader and you're not this punk-ass kid."

"But we are those kids Rachel," Blaine said. "At least to some extent, and there's no changing their minds-"

"Their minds aren't the ones that matter! It's ours; we're the only ones who matter to each other. I know it because_ this_"- She motioned to him with her hands- "This image is just that, an image and nothing more. Maybe it has worked with other people but the boy I met three weeks ago is not the same one I slept with that night. The one I slept with that night _cared_ about me even if you won't admit it. I knew this as soon as I woke up and found myself still in your bed. If you truly believe you are this asshole you portray yourself to be and don't think you're capable of change, you would've woken my ass up and kicked me out the door, clothes or no clothes.

"We both have our issues but I know that we're capable of changing the way we are. If not around other people, than around each other. I know, I've _seen _it and that's why I don't think you'd be willing to give this a chance, because you're afraid it might actually work and you'll be happy." Blaine just stared at Rachel, listening to her as she spoke and when she stopped, she looked up at him. "That's all I have to say Blaine. Now it's your turn. I don't want some bull-crap about being a bad person, how we aren't good for each other, how you'll hurt me or anything. All I want to hear is whether you want to be with me or not. It's simple."

"Rachel I-" Blaine began to speak but he had to stop. He didn't know what his answer was, and neither did Rachel. She laughed sadly at his failed attempt to speak and shook her head. "It's okay, I expected nothing less. You know the way out," Rachel gestured weakly at her bedroom door before she turned her back on him.

"Rachel!" Blaine stepped toward her, but she ran into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind her. This time when the girl left, he chased after her. "Rachel!" He was shouting now, pressing himself against the bathroom door. He couldn't hear anything but water running, and Blaine's chest ached. She had already taken a shower, he knew because her hair was wet when he arrived. She was running the water either because she didn't want to hear him or because she didn't want him to hear her.

"Rachel, open the door," He pleaded. Knowing she was on the other side, probably crying because of him made Blaine hate himself. He knew how he felt, he's known since that night when Rachel showed up upset and he fell asleep beside her. He's known since the first time she talked back to him and since the first time he slept with her, and how it didn't feel like a one night stand, that it felt special. Blaine just didn't have the strength to tell her cause he had been so afraid. But now, he realized he wasn't afraid of that anymore, she believed they could work, she wanted them to and so did he, the only thing he was afraid of was that she wouldn't listen to him and even if she did, that she wouldn't believe him.

Blaine waited a few minutes, hoping she would come out but he could still hear the water running. Frustrated, Blaine didn't know what to do. He didn't want to leave, but he also didn't want to wait around outside the bathroom door. He needed to get in there; he needed to tell her how he felt before she completely convinced herself that he didn't care.

Scanning the room, Blaine searched for something long and thin. He fumbled through her desk and dresser before he found a box of bobby pins. He stole one and pried the metal until it was nearly straight. With ease, he slid it into the lock and heard the door unlock. Carefully, he opened the door and steam poured out, heating his face instantly.

Blaine didn't call out Rachel's name this time because he knew she was there. He could see her small silhouette behind the shower curtain and hear her crying. Blaine knelt beside the bathtub and whispered to her through the curtain. "Rachel, I care about you." He said softly. "I care about you so much, and just now, hesitating, I know now how much that must've hurt you to know that I might not. I'm sorry. I'm not used to feeling this way about someone, it's been so long, and there so strong right now that it scared me off. It scared me so much, but losing you now scares me because it means I fucked up again, blowing my chances." Rachel didn't answer him.

Blaine sighed and fingered the edge of the curtain, wondering if he should pull it back. He did and what he saw made his mouth drop. Rachel had curled herself in a ball beneath the shower fall, her knees to her chest with her head buried in them. This was the first time Blaine had seen Rachel naked since she had fought Quinn and Santana, and he could see the fading bruises and cuts that her clothes had been able to hide from him.

Rachel didn't look up at him, only shook slightly beneath the water as sobs ran through her body. She had shut down, and Blaine had no idea if she had heard him or not. Either way, if he couldn't tell her how he felt, he would show her. He stripped off his jacket and shirt leaving him bare-chested in his jeans.

Carefully he reached across the shower and picked up a wash cloth. He poured some soap into it and rubbed it between his hands so it would lather. Blaine then pressed it against Rachel's shoulders, gently moving it across her shoulder blades and down her back. He was extra careful on her arms where he knew she had cuts, but the noises that came out of her weren't painful, just appreciative. Knowing that she wasn't opposed, Blaine coaxed her silently to lean back so he could wash her legs. Blaine's mind didn't even register Rachel's naked, wet body in front of him. The only thing he had on his mind was making her feel better, as he cleaned her up and took down the shower head to rinse her body.

Afterwards, Blaine dried off Rachel and applied new bandages, and she just let him do so. It's what she wanted after all, someone to take care of her. So Blaine wrapped her robe around her shoulders, tying it shut, and carried her to bed. It was only 5 o'clock but as soon as Blaine laid her down, Rachel looked sleepy. She mumbled a thank you, before closing her eyes and Blaine smiled. He leaned down to plant one small kiss on her temple before he began to stand up.

Rachel felt the bed shift from his weight and she opened her eyes, reaching for his hand. Blaine stopped when he felt her fingers wrap around his. "Stay with me," She whispered, looking up at him hopefully. Blaine wasn't about to disappoint her again, so he kicked off his shoes and climbed into bed beside her.

Rachel shifted back a bit so her back was against Blaine's chest and he sighed. His arm snaked over her waist, pulling her tightly to him so he could rest his chin on her head. Rachel's fingers intertwined with his, gripping them tightly and he smiled softly, suddenly sleepy, the comfortable embrace calming him to sleep. Before Blaine closed his eyes, a thought passed through his head as he took in the sight before him.

Blaine Anderson was spooning.

Then he realized that he didn't really care.


	15. Chapter 15

*Authors Note* Hi everyone! I'm sorry on the wait, but school is ending so I'm studying for finals and everything so this story is NOT abandoned. School will be over in two weeks, so just pull through with me. This chapter is a bit shorter, but I didn't want to draw it out any longer by adding stuff that would ruin the fluff of the chapter, because it is fluffy, besides a little bit of Blaine's backstory, but it was necessary :)

Reviews, Favorite Author/Story, Story Alerts, all of it makes me so happy and I thank you! Enjoy this chapter and please review!

Chapter 15

The next morning Rachel had woken up again next to Blaine. They didn't speak to each other because their bodies said it all for them.

It was the second time they had given themselves to each and it felt even better than the last. This time there was no rush of stripping clothes or sinful, lusting words. Instead when they had awakened, Blaine had carefully taken the robe off of Rachel. The way he had touched her convinced Rachel that he was a different person. His hands didn't grope her. They glided over her so softly it was like he wasn't touching her. A ghost touch; like he memorizing every single curve and feature of her body. Blaine's hand ran down Rachel's arm softly, taking her hand in his, lacing their fingers together in a seemingly innocent gesture, though she moaned beneath him softly, whispering his name like it was a secret that only the two of them shared.

When Rachel's orgasm hit she tightened around him gasping silently, afraid that if she made any noise it would ruin the moment. It was the best she had ever felt and feeling Blaine come with her only intensified the sensation. Her chest heaved with her panting breaths until Blaine's slow thrusts stopped and he hovered over her for a moment, before rolling over so they were facing each other. Rachel opened her eyes to see Blaine's looking back at her. He smiled, brushing her hair back from her face and neck to see her own.

"Thank you," She spoke the first words of the day.

"It was my pleasure,"

Rachel laughed softly. "I meant for last night,"

"So did I," He laughed with her.

Rachel stared at him, happy to see him laughing. "Blaine are you happy?" It was sort of a rhetorical question, but she wanted to hear him say it, almost like the past hours were unreal. She couldn't help it if she had some small doubts left over.

"Right now? Yes, I would say I am." Rachel smiled, and he stroked her cheek, wiping those doubts away. "… I'm sorry it took me so long,"

"I figured you'd come around eventually," Rachel smiled to reassure him. She was blissfully happy at the moment and didn't want him over-thinking.

"It's not just that," Blaine propped himself on his elbow, hovering over her slightly, but still brushing her hair back. "It wasn't until last night I realized how much you've been hurt. I'm sorry that Quinn did that to you, and calling me after wouldn't have done much good anyways, I mean I blew you off yesterday, after Lopez." The words were a struggle. Blaine never felt guilty about anything, or hasn't in a long time, and he rarely ever apologized for anything either. "These feelings, I haven't had them in such a long time, they scared me. The last time I ever felt this way about someone, it just never worked out…"

Rachel sat up beside Blaine, pulling the comforter up around herself. "What do you mean?" She didn't want to pry, but at the same time this was the most Blaine had ever exposed himself to her. She knew he had a rough past, but the details of it had never been elaborated.

Blaine rubbed the back of his neck wondering if he should tell Rachel about Ellie or not. He decided not to, exposing her to that type of information, and that specific part of his past might not be the best. Also, Logan somehow already knew about Rachel, Blaine didn't want Rachel knowing anything about him. Instead, Blaine told her about something else. Something he hasn't talked about in six years. "When I was twelve, I got into a car accident. My mom, my brother, and I were up at our grandfather's lake house in Erie. My mom… she was drunk. She wasn't _a_ drunk, but she was intoxicated enough that she couldn't drive. We should've stayed there for the night, but she had this flight in the morning that she couldn't miss. So, my brother Cooper got behind the wheel. He was almost sixteen, and he knew the basics of the road, but to get home we had to go on the freeway." Blaine took a deep breath. "I don't know what happened, someone must've hit something and they spun out. It was too dark and Cooper didn't know how to turn on the brights. By the time he saw the car, it was too late and it hit us, head on."

Blaine turned his back on Rachel, letting his feet hang over the side of the bed. "They died…" He whispered, afraid if he spoke any louder his voice might break. It was the first time since the accident that he ever said those words. "I barely got the chance to mourn them… I woke up in the hospital days after it happened, and my dad didn't come to visit me at all. A friend of mine's father who worked there had to drive me home. My own dad… he was so angry. He blamed me for it. I only survived because I was sitting in the back seat, but I was the only thing there he could vent and use as a release for everything he was feeling. He constantly reminded me it was my fault. He beat me down so much after it, made me feel so guilty I didn't even attend the burial. Not that he would've let me anyways."

Rachel didn't say a word; she only sat up behind him, gently rubbing his back. The gesture was supposed to make him feel better, but it didn't. Though he appreciated it.

"I got visit their graves every year, the day after the accident. I don't run the risk of running into my dad. I know he goes there on the anniversary because I always see the flowers he leaves there. I haven't seen him since I was 15 but the last time I went I saw the flowers. That's how I knew he was at least still alive, even though he hasn't contacted me. I don't even care to be honest." Blaine shrugged. He secretly hoped for the day he could go to his mom's and brother's grave and place flowers on it without being beaten to it the day before.

Rachel slid her arms over his shoulders, to clasp them with his in front of him. She leaned her chin on his shoulder, but didn't say a word. She could tell how hard it was for him, because she knew him, and this was a different side of him she had never seen. Maybe one no one has ever seen and because of that, Rachel respected him, and just held him, placing small kisses on his shoulder and neck, waiting for him to be alright again.

"Come on," He said after a moment, "We need to get ready; we'll make it just in time for 1st period." Blaine handed Rachel her robe, and gave her a quick kiss before leaving her room to let her get ready.

He ran out to his bike real quick to grab the extra set of clothes he always had stashed in the trunk-compartment. Smiling sadly, Blaine ran his hand over his bike. He'd gotten it a while after he got out of juvie. It was a lot cheaper, and getting a motorcycle license was easier than a car. Not only did he like how it added to his image, he appreciated it more for its maneuverability. Despite what people might say about motorcycle's being dangerous, Blaine always thought it would be a lot easier to avoid accidents with something that was three times as small as a car.

Blaine cleaned himself up quickly. A shower didn't take very long and neither did brushing his teeth and getting dressed. Surprisingly, Rachel was waiting for him when he was done. Her hair was down and she wore hip-hugger jeans with a button down blue top. "I don't have practice today," She said, shrugging.

Blaine smiled, and they walked out together to the driveway. Blaine went over to grab his backpack from his bike, when Rachel followed and began to strap on the helmet. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Aren't you driving?"

Rachel smiled, and clasped the latch beneath her chin. "Last time I checked, it's the boyfriend who drives the girlfriend to school." Blaine wasn't sure how to respond, until the helmet fell over Rachel's eyes, and he burst into laughter. She was laughing to, struggling to put it back up on her head and keeping it there. "Here," Blaine leaned over, took the straps beneath her chin, and pulled it tightly. The helmet sat, and he could see Rachel's face. "Thanks," She smiled.

"Let's go," He said, throwing one leg over the bike to straddle it. He leaned forward to leave space for Rachel to sit. Her arms circled around his waist, and he felt the heaviness of the helmet on his back. Smirking, Blaine didn't ask if she was ready. He pressed the clutch, and hit the gas, and then they were speeding down the street. Blaine weaved in between and through cars, using his turn signal before every time he cut someone off. Rachel shrieked and laughed until the pulled up in front of McKinley.

Blaine glanced at his clock. It was ten minutes before the first bell. There were still plenty of kids hanging out outside before class, and most of them were staring at Blaine and Rachel. Ignoring them, he parked the bike and let Rachel off. "Go ahead; they won't care if I'm late. I'm just going to go park in the back alright?"

"Alright," Rachel smiled, strapping the helmet on the back of the bike. "I'll see you later," She gave him a kiss, like it was nothing, in front of most of the student body, then headed toward the school. Blaine watched, noticing how no one said anything to her, but that didn't stop them from staring at her.

Starting his motorcycle back up, Blaine revved the engine loudly, causing some of the Cheerio's off to the left to scream and he smirked. Everyone else turned to look at him, but Blaine didn't care. He was used to the judgmental looks but he didn't want Rachel to succumb to them either.

Blaine hit the gas and pulled the motorcycle around the building. He was surprised that after he parked the bike, that when he looked up he would be face to face with Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman. "What do you want frank-n-teen?"

"I want to know what the hell your doing with Rachel?" He demanded.

"If you're asking you must know." Blaine shrugged. "Or you're too stupid to figure it out. Why don't you ask Puckerman, I'm sure the two of you could pull together some dim-witted answer."

"Hey man, don't bring me into this," Puck said from behind Finn.

"Than what the hell are you doing here?" Blaine asked. "What?" He turned to Finn. "You need Puck to fight your battles, because I'll admit that was a smart move on your part, knowing you can't win a fight on your own."

"Is that a challenge?" Finn took a step toward Blaine, looming over him. Finn had a height, and body mass advantage over him, but that was about it. Side-stepping Finn, he walked past Puck. "You're no challenge." Blaine laughed.

"You're getting yourself in some trouble here, Anderson," Finn warned. "Stay away from Rachel; she doesn't need you hurting her."

"Oh that's some joke!" Blaine pointed out. "Considering you're the one who yelled at her and broke up with her, because she cheated on you when really the person who's at fault is standing right beside you and everything seems hunky-dory. I'm not going to hurt her anymore than you did." Blaine scoffed and began to walk away.

"Keep telling yourself that Anderson," Finn called after him. "In the end, we'll know who she ends up with. Maybe it won't be me, but it definitely won't be the Lima-Loser either."

Blaine kept walking, blocking Finn out, until he was finally inside McKinley's walls, ignoring the chastising secretary, telling him that he was late, something he was already aware of. He spotted Rachel down the hall at his locker. She turned when she heard him and smiled. "Why aren't you in class?" He asked.

"You took a bit too long parking," At least she wasn't stupid. "Is everything alright?"

Blaine forced a smile, and nodded. "Of course." He knew when someone was taunting him, and that's exactly what Finn had done. He ignored him, figuring he just wasn't worth it that day. Next time, if the idiot was stupid enough to confront him, he would do something about it, but he wasn't about to let Hudson ruin one of the first good days he's had in a while.

" Come on," Blaine grabbed Rachel's hand, and smiled down at her. "I'll walk you to class."


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note** HI EVERYONE! I'm so sorry, I haven't updated in a month! You'd think being out of school would give me more time but alas it hasn't. Drama and Band is over-ruling my life but I managed to finish Chapter 16 for you. It's split into 3 different sections. I brought back Logan, so there's Logan/Quinn, Quaine, then some blainchel cuteness for you all. I don't know when chapter 17 will be up but I promise I won't abandon this. It's like my baby. Thank you so much for still reading if you are and surviving that hiatus. Hopefully I'll update again soon, but we'll see.

Reviews, Favorite Author/Story, Story Alerts, all of it makes me so happy and I thank you! Enjoy this chapter and please review!

Chapter 16

Quinn could leave a trail of fire behind her, that's how flaming mad she was. McKinley had never been so abuzz with any kind of gossip since that one cheerleader got pregnant last year. Now Quinn couldn't even smoke in peace in the bathroom without having to hear the names 'Blaine Anderson' or 'Rachel Berry'. Those football idiots either didn't know or didn't care that Quinn could hear them from where they sat on the bleachers, but she heard every single word from Hudson's mouth; about Rachel showing up on the back of Anderson's bike, and how Blaine had backed down from a fight.

Not once, in the couple years she had known Blaine, has he ever backed down from a fight. Even when it was him against three other guys, he fought until he was knocked out, and even then when he recovered he would track the guys down.

Quinn pulled a cigarette from her cleavage, and lit it quickly, bringing it down with two fingers and breathing out smoke. It relaxed her a bit but not enough, and Quinn didn't let her bad mood stop her from nearly breaking down the door of the apartment she was entering. "What the hell, Fabray, where's the fire?" Quinn's head snapped in Logan's direction with a glare so icy it should've froze him in his place, but he stood up from the couch and walked over to where Quinn was leaning against the wall.

"It's Blaine," She said viciously, like the name was poison on her tongue. "Not on is he fucking Rachel Berry, he's dating the little slut too. They showed up to school together, and no one would _shut up_ about it."

"I told you he liked her."

"Fuck you, Reese." Quinn took another drag of her cigarette, trying to erase the memory of the argument she had with Blaine about exactly that. "Coincidence. How could you have known that?"

"I told you he was acting weird when I went to go see him," Logan shrugged, taking the cigarette from Quinn and stole a drag, before placing it back into her mouth. "I threatened him and called Rachel his little girlfriend. The first thing out of his mouth was that having a girlfriend is a liability and that he didn't care about her. That's _exactly_ what you say when someone is threatening someone you care about, because if you say you don't, then what good will threatening do?"

"Why the hell did you threaten him?" Quinn asked sharply. She might be seriously pissed at the guy, but Blaine was still somewhat of her friend and she didn't take likely to when people threatened them.

"He threatened my girlfriend." Logan narrowed his eyes at her.

"I didn't know knocking a girl up made her you're girlfriend," Quinn snorted. "I guess Blaine was right then, they are a liability. I bet she's-" Quinn couldn't finish the sentence before Logan pushed her up against the wall she was leaning on, forcefully. The cigarette dropped from her fingers, and sprinkles ashes all over the floor. "Don't even think about finishing that sentence," Logan said, bringing his face closer to hers.

"What are you going to do about it?" Quinn asked, unafraid, looking deep into his darkening eyes. "Are you going to hit me? Choke me? Make me shut up…?" Her eye's drifted from his to look down at his jeans.

"Don't be such a cockslut, Q," Logan rolled his eyes, and pushed himself away from her.

Quinn smirked, "You were growing hard in your jeans at the thought, Reese." She dug the heel of her boot into the cigarette she had dropped. "This is another reason having a significant other sucks. You can't fuck whoever you want,"

"If I wanted to fuck you, Q, I would've already." Logan smirked, looking over his shoulder at her, before he turned back to clean some papers off the kitchen table.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, pausing from getting out another smoke. "Come on, I'm sure I'm a lot more adventurous than that girlfriend of yours." Quinn began walking over to him. "Don't you want to spice it up a bit? Or at least help me forget about Anderson."

Logan laughed, and Quinn pulled her hands back from where they were on his shoulders. "Are you sure you're not crushing on Anderson, yourself." He asked.

"Yes!" Quinn replied a bit too quickly. "He's my friend, but I wouldn't let him near me like that ever again. It would ruin what we have. I would just not like to think about him, he's my friend but I'm still pissed. Hell, Hudson was even talking about jumping him and I would care if I knew that Franken-Teen could do some actual damage."

Logan paused. Then he turned around slowly to look at Quinn, leaning back against the table. "Why does Hudson want to jump Anderson? I thought he was the one who dumped that Rachel girl."

"He did, but that idiot isn't smart enough to know what he wants." Quinn shrugged. "They're going to be waiting for him after school on Friday, when know Berry won't be around. Him, Chang, and Puckerman. Maybe even Evans, if the guy isn't too much of a pussy to show up."

"Well are you going to warn him about it?"

"No," Quinn scoffed. "I told you about our fight. Besides, he can handle himself, and if he can't it won't be so much of a big deal. Like I said the guys won't do so much damage, just enough that he'll actually deserve what he gets."

"I don't know…" Logan said. "He's a pretty tiny dude. You think he can take on four guys without a heads up?"

"What the hell, Reese, whose side are you on anyway?" Quinn snapped.

"I just have an idea is all," Logan shrugged. "To get you and Blaine back on track, without Berry intervening again. What do you think about that?" Quinn's ears perked, and her eye's got a sparkle that matched the glisten in Logan's. "What did you have in mind?"

**beat**

The next day, Quinn was sulking under the bleachers. She had to wait an extra 15 minutes before getting there, so she wouldn't run into Blaine or Rachel. He was sitting on the bleachers watching the Cheerio's practice, where Rachel was doing round-offs and high-kicks and what-not. It made Quinn sick, but she ignored it for now as she remembered what Logan had told her.

Blaine was sitting too far up on the bleachers so Quinn had to drag the table that was under it to stand on it. His ankle's where just in her reach. Blaine's converse were beaten up and his jeans rose just enough to expose the skin of his ankle. Smirking, Quinn took the cigarette she had in her mouth and stabbed the hot end of it into the patch of skin that was exposed.

"SHIT," She heard him yell. "What the-" Quinn heard Blaine shift on the bleachers and soon his head was peaking down at her. His curly hair fell in front of his eyes, and he wasn't happy. "What the fuck, Fabray? What the hell are you doing?"

"Get your ass down here, Anderson," Quinn rolled her eyes before jumping off the table. He didn't come down right away, but she knew him well, and soon he was swinging down from the bleachers, landing hard on his heels. "What? You're talking to me now?" He asked, dusting his jeans off.

"Look you're going to want to listen to what I have to say," Quinn told him. "I'm doing you a favor here, because I'm still not happy with you."

"What is it?" He asked, looking back out to the field quickly.

"Blaine, forget about that bitch for one quick second and focus!"

"Don't call her that," Blaine told her, narrowing his eyes at her the same way Logan had the day before. Quinn rolled her eyes. How did she get stuck with two suppose-bad-asses who ended up being high strung by their girlfriends?

"Listen, Hudson and the other guys are going to start something with you tomorrow after school."

"How many?" Blaine immediately asks.

"Three, maybe four." Quinn shrugged, and Blaine nodded. "Okay, cool," Then he turns around. "Wait!" Quinn called, and Blaine looked over his shoulder. "That's it?"

"What did you expect me to say?" He asked, turning back to face her completely.

"I don't know, a 'thank you'," Quinn shrugged dramatically, and crossed her arms.

"For what?" Blaine laughed. "You think telling me ahead of time would help me out? Q, you've seen me in fights, I'm perfectly fine on my own. Besides, don't think you're the only one mad in this pair."

"You're mad at _me?_ What the hell for?" Quinn yelled.

"For storming out of here the other day, without letting me explain," Blaine snapped, taking a step toward her. "You didn't even hear me out, you just jumped to conclusions."

"My conclusions were correct, seeing how you haven't spoken to me lately."

"_Because we're mad at each other!_" Blaine hissed. "You may forget it sometimes Quinn, but you do act like a regular girl sometimes, and honestly, jealousy is not your color."

"_I'm not jealous!_ I'm sorry if I was just trying to help out a friend." She threw her arms up in exasperation and turned her back on him.

"Make up your mind!" Blaine shouted at her. "One day we're friends, the next we're not, and now we are again? I can't keep up with you anymore, not the way I used to."

"Hmm, I wonder what's happened between now and then," Quinn snapped, shooting a glare over her shoulder. As if on cue, Coach Sylvester's whistle blew signaling the end of Cheerio practice. "Fine. I'll tell you straight Anderson. We're not friends. Not anymore." She turned away from him again and Blaine sighed. He didn't move for a while, he kind of just stared at the back of Quinn's head, until he heard Rachel come up behind him. "You ready, Blaine?" She was peering underneath the bleachers and could obviously sense the tension. "Yeah," Blaine said after a moment. "Let's go," And he turned his back on his only loyal friend.

**Beat**

Blaine was quiet all the way home, and he was happy they had taken the motorcycle that morning so Rachel wouldn't try to talk to him. He pulled into her drive way, and kicked down the kickstand. Rachel did say anything as they took off their helmets, but she took his hand gently, intertwining their fingers as they walked into the house. Blaine smiled softly, appreciating the fact she wasn't questioning him.

Rachel led him upstairs, and as Blaine sat on the bed, she got undressed; stripping down her sweaty Cheerio's uniform and changed into a comfy pair of jeans and a tank top. Blaine had tossed his jacket aside and they just lay together in bed for a while, not doing anything until Rachel finally spoke up. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked softly.

"Not really," He said, taking her hand in his.

"What do you want to talk about then?" Blaine just shrugged. "I know," Rachel propped herself up, sitting upright on the bed. "Tell me about you're piercings and tattoo's. Why do you have so many?"

Blaine smiled, and he joined Rachel with sitting up. "They all mean something to me." He said. Usually when people asked he ignored them or didn't answer because they were patronizing him. But Rachel was genuinely interested, and he trusted her with his answer. "This eye-brow piercing," He points to the small bulb over his eyebrow, then to the one underneath. "Was a birthday present for my 16th. I was in juvie, so I couldn't get a car. I got my bike when I got out. The bar in my ear, the one on my upper ear, and the regular one, I got after my brother and mother's accident. I survived but I was still seriously injured. The doctor told me that I was either broken, fractured, or bruised in practically every single part of my body besides this ear. I was deaf in my left ear for a while. So after I got out, and I took all that shit from my dad, I decided to go and pierce as much of this ear as I could, since it was the only part of my body that was unharmed. I could only afford the three. I even tried to pierce it again myself, but I got a scar from where I tried." He leans closer to Rachel and she sees a tiny scar on the inside of his ear.

"What about your tongue piercing?" She asked. "Was that after the accident too?"

Blaine shakes his head. "I never wanted a tongue piercing. My first week in juvie, I got "initiated" as an inmate. Five guys had to hold me down enough for me not to struggle, even though I still did. I shouldn't have though; it only ended up hurting worse." Blaine remembered the pain. He also remembered how Logan was the one to put the hole in his tongue, and then pull him up to hug him afterward.

"That's awful," Rachel said, looking at him with disbelief and sadness.

"That's juvie," Blaine replied shrugging.

"Tell me about your tattoos." Rachel had seen glimpses of them when they had had sex but she had never paid attention to them or taken the time to really see what they were.

Blaine shed his shirt and turned his bicep of his right arm to show Rachel. Inked in his skin were the two traditional drama masks, with ribbons running through them, saying _R.I.P. Cooper Anderson. _"He wanted to be an actor." Blaine explained. " I got it a couple months ago, when I finally turned old enough and found someone trusted enough. I got this one at the same time," Blaine ran his finger along a script of words that stretched along his collarbone. It spelled out the word 'Mom' in music notes then said _– in memoria_. "She used to love singing."

Blaine looked down at the tattoo for a moment, before grabbing his shirt and pulling it back on. "Those are the only two I have. I don't believe in marking my body permanently unless someone I really love dies, and those two people have already passed."

Rachel takes both of Blaine's hands in hers before leaning over and kissing him gently. "What about all those scars?" She asked, pulling back from him, and looked up into his eyes curiously. They were scattered over his body, some very small and too faint to see unless you were as close as she was.

"Stupid fights," Blaine told her. "I have this thing where I can't ever back down. I'll never not go down fighting, you know? My mom and brother never got the chance, they died on impact."

"Is that what you and Quinn were arguing about?" Blaine looked up at Rachel sharply, crinkling his eyes in confusion. "Finn isn't the best about keeping his mouth shut. He wouldn't stop talking about some big fight that's going down tomorrow. Are you going to fight him Blaine?"

"Quinn was warning me about it. I didn't know it was even happening until an two hours ago."

"You didn't answer me," Rachel tilted her head. "Are you going to fight him?" Blaine hesitated and Rachel sighed. "Of course you are. Please don't, Blaine."

"Why? You don't think I can handle myself?"

"I do. I do, but if you fight him back and pummel him it's only going to turn out worse, and I don't want you to. You don't need any more battle scars. You need to pick and choose which ones to fight, and this one isn't one of them."

"He's going to fight me because he's angry about us. It's about you Rachel. I think that's worth fighting for." Blaine was getting worked up and Rachel noticed.

"Hey, hey, relax, its fine," She told him, rubbing her thumb on the back of his left hand. "Then do it for me okay? Just walk away, tomorrow okay?"

Blaine looked away and pressed his lips together.

"Promise?" Rachel asked, squeezing his hand. She moved her head slightly so they could make eye contact. Blaine sighed, and looked back at her. "Promise." He said, squeezing back.


	17. Chapter 17

*Authors Note* - Oh boy, you're all going to hate me for this chapter. 1. Because Rachel is not in it and 2… well you'll have to read it! I am very sorry for the late update, as I have stated in precious AN's I am involved in Marching Band and Drama Club so finding the time to write it difficult. I started this chapter last week and today was the day the rest of it came to me, so I wrote it and now I am publishing it! I can say that ending this chapter I have realized _Spinning Out_ will be ending soon, I've got the end of the story in mind, but don't worry there is plenty of chapters and plot events to keep you entertained until then. But what I would like to say is thank you so much for sticking through this with me, reading my story, and enjoying my take on the Glee characters :)

Reviews, Favorite Author/Story, Story Alerts, all of it makes me so happy and I thank you! Enjoy this chapter and please review!

Chapter 17

Blaine leaned against the wall, and took a long drag from the cigarette he had in his mouth. He couldn't get the conversation he had with Rachel the previous night out of his head. It was still a shock to him the fact that they were together. He hadn't done something like this since Ellie, but it was even more complicated with Rachel. She was too smart for him. His entire history is in his body, and she knew to ask him about the piercings and tattoos; and he had told her. A month ago he never would've done that.

He was supposed to be in Tech Ed this period, but Blaine already knew how good he was with his hands and he didn't need a grade to tell him. He wanted to text Rachel to meet him out here by his bike, but this was the period when she had class with Hummel, and neither one of them would let Rachel skip out.

So instead, Blaine came out on his own, liking the fact he got a little alone time. It left him alone with his thoughts, but Blaine tried not to read too much into his own brain. He learned only recently that doing so only screwed him over.

When Blaine reached the edge of his cigarette, he tossed it on the gravel and crushed it beneath the heel of his boot.

Then he felt a sharp pain in his head and shoulders.

"What the fuck did I tell you Anderson?" Blaine shut his eyes, either to lessen his headache or to protect his eyes from Finn's flying spit. "I told you to stay away!" Blaine's head was pounding, and it was almost a struggle to open his eyes. He tried to shove Finn off, but the guy was bigger in weight and height and it was all pinned into Blaine, and all he got in return was Finn pushing him deeper into the brick wall.

"Ugh," Blaine grunted. "Where are your friends?" He gritted through his teeth, looking around and not seeing anyone. "The surprise-attack only works one, and it's unlikely it would work on me once, so it's impossible for it to work another time."

"I can handle you all by myself," Finn growled, and leaned back, pulling Blaine by his collar to shove him on the ground. Blaine did his best to stop himself from face planting, but there was too much momentum. He ended up landing harshly on his knee, but didn't hit the ground fully.

Finn looked like a charging bull, the way his shoulders huffed up and down from his heavy breathing. Blaine stood as tall as he could in front of the football player, and did his best not to wince at the pain in his knee and the fact he couldn't straighten it properly. _Promise me, you'll walk away tomorrow,_ Blaine could hear Rachel's voice, _promise._ Blaine pressed his lips into a tight line, thinking about how he had promised. "I'm out of here," He said after a moment, struggling to turn around and away from Finn.

"Oh I don't think so," He heard him say, before he felt Finn's hand on his back, forcing him to the ground. "I let you walk away the other day, and I'm not going to let you do that again. You said I wasn't a challenge, Anderson, why don't you own up to your big talk."

Blaine's jaw was smashed into the concrete and small bits of gravel bit at his cheek. He paused there for a moment, thinking about how easily he could normally get out of this situation, but he couldn't do that. "I can't."

"Damn right you can't." And that was the last thing Blaine heard before he blocked everything out. He used all his will not to fight back, because he had promised her, and he wasn't about to disappoint Rachel again. So Blaine stayed there and he took it, listening to the grunts as her let Finn toss him around like he was nothing and feeling all the punches that Blaine most likely could've blocked.

After what seemed like forever it stopped and Blaine's entire body began to ache. He could feel the pain in his knee, the swollenness of his eye, the bruising around his ribcage and how he was struggling to breathe. Blaine couldn't tell if the sweat on his face was really sweat, or if Finn had spit on it. Either way wasn't even done with Blaine.

He struggled to open his good eye, the sun causing it to water automatically, but what he saw was almost as awful as if he had seen it clearly. Only about a foot or so away, where Blaine's motorcycle was resting, Finn was holding a crow-bar and breaking every single mirror or light he could find on it after having torn a whole in the large leather seat. Blaine closed his eyes again, but he couldn't stop the sound. Every clash of the metal against metal made Blaine cringe.

"There. Now you're bike is as big of a piece of shit as you are." He heard Finn say, but he couldn't bring himself to look at him, much less what his bike might look like. "If you're going to learn anything, it should be this lesson Anderson. Don't be crossing the lines from loser to popularity."

Blaine winced as Finn's foot pressed into his side and rolled him over. He wondered if getting up now would be a good idea. It might prompt the football player to beat on him even more, but then Blaine thought if he didn't get up now he wouldn't be able to later. It didn't really matter, because when Blaine looked up, he didn't see anything that was Finn. The boy had pushed Blaine's bike, and it was falling on top of him.

Blaine raised his arms, quickly, ignoring the pain in them to shield his face, and he bit his lip so hard, he drew blood, when the machine crashed into his arm. He felt a pop in his shoulder, but couldn't feel his left arm or his right hand at all.

When it was silent and still, Blaine let out a moan of pain, knowing Finn had finally left. He tried to push his bike off, but couldn't even move his arms from where they were crossed to lift it. When he tried, Blaine let out a weak crying sound, he never thought he could make. He stayed still for a moment contemplating how to get out from underneath his bike. It was about 600 pounds and making it harder than it already was for him to breathe but he knew he couldn't lift it.

Wondering, Blaine started to shift on the ground, to the right where the bike hadn't had fallen on him. "AHH!" He yelled, when a broken part of his bike pierced his shoulder, and for a moment, Blaine thought he might black out from the pain. Pausing, and taking a deep breath, Blaine did his best to ignore the pain, and he made it halfway out from under the bike before the pain became too great for him to move and he cried out again.

"Blaine?" He then heard someone say his name. _Don't be Rachel, please, don't be Rachel._ He silently pleaded; he didn't want her to see him like this. But instead, when the person knelt beside him he saw not the pink of Rachel's skirt, but the pink of Quinn's hair. "What the hell happened to you? And your bike?"

Blaine groaned, half in pain, and half in thinking that the only person worse than Rachel finding him like this would be Quinn. She didn't wait for him to answer, as she lifted the edge of the bike, just enough to push it off and away from Blaine.

Quinn heard an odd noise when she moved the motorcycle and wondered if it was coming from there, until she turned around and saw Blaine's ragged breathing, realizing that it was him. She leaned over him, trying to ignore the tell-tale signs of pain, and brushed back the curls from his sweaty face. "Blaine?" He heard he say, "Blaine, say something, I need to know that your brain isn't as smashed on the inside as you look on the outside."

"Go away," Blaine clenched his teeth. He knew his entire left shoulder and arm was gone, so he tried to prop himself up on his right hand, until he felt pain in his wrist and it gave out underneath him.

"Same old Blaine," Quinn muttered, before reaching down to help him up. He didn't push her away. Instead he was looking down at his bike, the handlebars were twisted and his taillights were smashed, the piping alone the edges were crushed and the throttle was off to the side a couple feet away. "Don't worry," Quinn told him, "I know someone who can fix it, but right now we need to fix you."

She began to walk away, but Blaine opposed. "We can't leave it here!"

"It'll be here when you get back," Quinn snapped. "Listen, it's in a shit condition right now so no one is going to take it and no one goes back there anyways so it's not going to be thrown out. Forget about it right now, I need to get you somewhere else."

Blaine didn't have the energy to argue with her, and he followed her lead as she led them to her car. Quinn opened up the back doors, and told him to lie down. He did so, but couldn't stop himself from inhaling sharply. Curious, Quinn told him, "Roll over. Let me see your shoulder." He didn't have much of a choice, because she reached it and did it herself. "I'm not sure about your arm yet, but you dislocated your shoulder. It's going to be better if I fix it here, so it's not so painful while I'm driving."

"Do it." Blaine told her.

"It's going to hur-"

"I know, I've dislocated it before, just do it!" He snapped, and then prepared himself, biting his lip, as Quinn forcefully put his shoulder back into place. The pain was there, but the relief came quickly and Blaine felt like he could almost breathe again. Quinn closed the door and climbed into the driver's seat.

Blaine did his best to stay up on the backseat, when Quinn took turns, but when he felt them take a left turn instead of a right at a light, Blaine sat up. "Take me home," He demanded, looking out and seeing a pristine neighborhood, unlike the one he liked in.

"No." Quinn said, taking a left on a residential street.

"I mean it Fabray. Take me home."

"Shut up, Blaine! I have everything I need at my house. I can't take care of you at your house, when it's not even a house, it's a fucking shed."

"Who said I needed someone to take care of me?" Blaine spat, leaning between the two front seats to talk to her. Quinn didn't answer until she pulled into a driveway so fast, Blaine almost had whiplash. He leaned against the door of the car, groaning softly from the impact.

Quinn got out of the car and walked around to the side he was on, whipping the door open harshly, seconds after he had moved away so he wouldn't fall. "Look at you!" Quinn barked. "You're moaning and groaning like a little girl. You've most likely got a broken arm, you can't walk without limping, and you're breathing like you have asthma. If you want to walk all the way back to Lima Heights, fine, be my guest, but sooner or later you need to stop feeling sorry for yourself and let someone help you for once!"

Blaine narrowed his eyes, but bit his tongue, and made himself get out of her car. "Fine, but after you need to drive me back home."

"Fine." Quinn said, exhaling from finally getting him to work with her. She led them both inside, kicking their shoes off. "Lie down on the couch." Quinn told him. "I'm going to grab some things, and I'll be right back." Blaine did, and waited for her, as he did he became more known to the pain spreading through his body. "Here," Quinn said when she entered the room once more. She was holding out a bottle of tequila and a lugging a big box in her other hand. "Drink, it might not work for emotional pain, but it sure does for the physical kind."

Blaine took the bottle and untwisted the cap. There was no denying he was in pain, she could obviously see it, and he figured no harm would come if he indulged in a little bit of alcohol. He'd been through a hell of a beating.

Quinn began to unfold the box, revealing plenty of first aid equipment and even more advanced things, that the Fabray household had access too. Blaine recalled that Quinn's mother was a doctor. "Put this on your eye." She handed him what looked like an eye patch. "The patch is a cooling device, so you don't have to numb your whole forehead with a stupid brick-sized ice pack." He put it on with difficulty, using on his bad wrist, but the pain on his eye was relieved as he felt the advanced-patch working.

"Okay, now I need you to take your shirt and pants off." Quinn told him.

"No." Blaine said strongly.

"I need to get a better look at your skin, Blaine." She rolled her eyes. "Trust me, you've got nothing I haven't already seen."

"That's not it, Quinn." Blaine said, clenching his teeth. "I already know it'll hurt too much, it's not that I don't want to, it's that I know I won't be able to without crying like a baby."

Quinn laughed. "Then I'll do it. Like I said, it's nothing I haven't done before."

Blaine couldn't argue with that, but he didn't laugh with her either. His head was staring to hurt, from a regular headache, and he just wanted to get this over with. And Quinn knew it, so she quickly helped undress him. Blaine winced when she pulled off his jeans, but it was his shirt he was the most concerned about.

"Just lift your arms straight up-"

"I know how a girl undresses me Fabray," Blaine told her. He lifted his right arm first, and it didn't hurt much at all, but when it came time for the left, he couldn't even raise it to his chest.

"How much do you like this shirt?" Quinn then asked.

"What?" Blaine looked down, too quickly, and his vision blurred, but he was able to make out that he was wearing a black t-shirt, one he had about three other identical ones in a drawer back at his house.

"If you can't lift your arm," She said, leaning down into the doctoring box. "I'm going to have to cut your shirt open." Quinn held up a pair of thin medical scissors.

"Go for it,"

It took her a while to cut it open the way she needed to without hurting him because the scissors where maybe about two inches long, but eventually Quinn got it off and she began to look at his injuries.

"You're knee is busted up pretty bad but nothing too serious." She told him as she wiped at it with an alcohol pad. Which reminded him of the bottle sitting next to him, and Blaine took another drink. "Minor cuts and bruising, it should be good as new in about a week if you remember to ice it." Then she moved onto his wrist. Quinn gently took it in her hand, and began to examine it, touching it in certain places and listening to his reaction. "A sprain, at the least," She concluded. "There are lots of tiny bones in the wrist, so if it hurts even more later on you should get it X-Rayed. Until then, I'll just wrap it for you." Quinn produced a Ace bandage, and wrapped it around Blaine's wrist, using metal hooks to keep it in place.

"The worse injuries you have I think is your ribcage and arm." Quinn said as she squinted her eyes. "Let me do this for a moment," She told Blaine, before letting her fingers run along his chest. They were small and nimble, but efficient as she pressed in where his ribcage was before nodding her head. "You don't have a broken rib bones, but it's very deep bruising. It'll take a while for that to heal. I'm going to have to wrap that for you too, here, stand up Blaine."

Quinn helped him up, and he wobbled a little bit, but Blaine wasn't too sure it was from his ankle. The tequila was starting to affect more than just his tolerance for pain. "Whoa, okay, no more for you." Quinn said, realizing it as well. "Just stay still." She lifted out a pad of gauze that was just wide enough to cover his rib, and Blaine wondered if it was made specifically for that. "Lift you arm, just a bit, so I can go all the way around," Quinn told him when she came to his bad arm. She wrapped the bandage around his torso about two times before pinning it into place. "It'll restrict your breathing, but it'll help with healing. Now come on, sit back down, it's time for me to look at your arm."

Quinn was careful not to touch his arm, but got pretty close when looking at it. "I can tell it's broken. There's no doubt about that. It absorbed most of the impact from the bike, which probably saved it from crushing your goddamn lungs." Quinn shook her head. "I can't do much about it, you'll have to go to the hospital and get it x-rayed and properly-casted. I have a cast in here, and a sling, but it's only temporary, do you hear me Blaine?" She asked, looking straight at him. "You need to go to the hospital and get it checked out. Don't settle just for my crappy examinations."

"Quinn, you know I don't have the medical insurance to go to the hospital," Blaine said slowly, as she began to put his arm in the cast, doing his best to talk through the pain. "Goddamn it!" He cried when she touched it too harshly. "Do you have any fucking morphine in there?"

"No, only tequila." Blaine almost forgot, but when he reached for it, Quinn slapped his hand away. "No more. You're already drunk."

"No I'm not," He protested, as she snapped the cast in place. "Who gets drunk off of two glasses of tequila?"

Quinn chuckled, as she stood up on her knee's to put the sling over his head. "Silly Blaine. You didn't have two _glasses_, you drank straight from the goddamn bottle."

"Whatever," Blaine muttered, as she lifted his arm into the sling. "Thank you," He said quietly. "For doing all this for me, and for warning me about Hudson,"

"If I warned you, why did you let yourself get busted up so bad?" Quinn asked, with a smile on her face.

"I promised Rachel I wouldn't fight him." Blaine said, shrugging with the one good shoulder her had. "I wasn't going to break that promise."

Quinn nodded but didn't say much more. She looked like she was thinking very hard, so Blaine waited. "I'm sorry," She said suddenly. "For being a bitch to you. You didn't deserve it."

Blaine turned away from her. "You're right, I didn't."

"And I thought telling you about Hudson would help, but it made things even worse. I really just want my friend back." Quinn licked her lips, and reached over to gently turn his face back to hers. "I want you back, Blaine."

Blaine wasn't sure what to say. His head was spinning right now, with many things making it turn. The fact that he had drank about half a bottle of Tequila, his broken arm, and other injuries. Quinn's apology confused him even more, and just as he was beginning to gather his thoughts, Quinn made her move.

Her lips pressed against his, shattering all his thoughts away once more.


	18. Chapter 18

*Authors Note* - Big chapter here guys! After this BIG THINGS are going to happen. Once again I am very sorry for the late update, as I have stated in precious AN's I am involved in Marching Band and Drama Club so finding the time to write it difficult. I can say that _Spinning Out_ will be ending soon, I've got the end of the story in mind, but don't worry there is plenty of chapters and plot events to keep you entertained until then. But what I would like to say is thank you so much for sticking through this with me, reading my story, and enjoying my take on the Glee characters :)

Reviews, Favorite Author/Story, Story Alerts, all of it makes me so happy and I thank you! Enjoy this chapter and please review!

Chapter 18

The bell rang signaling the end of school and Rachel grabbed her bag quickly to get ahead of the bustling crowd. She made her way to her locker and was surprised when she didn't see Blaine standing there. Shrugging, Rachel gathered the books she needed that night and her Cheerio's bag. Figuring he was behind the school for a smoke, Rachel went against the hallway traffic and exited through the back door of the building.

For a moment, Rachel thought she was seeing things but reality smacked her in the face. She rushed over to the bike that was lying completely smashed on the ground. Droplets of what she recognized as blood were strewn around it and Rachel's heart grew heavy.

"Nice bike," Rachel snapped her head up when she heard laughter and recognized two football players standing a few feet away. "Looks like your boyfriend won't be able to lend you a ride to school anymore," One of them, a guy named Josh Conley, said.

"Yeah, how about I lend you one in the morning –" Ryan Chambers nudged Josh next to him. "And in the afternoon you give _me_ a ride,"

"Shut it, Chambers!" Rachel snapped, trying to cover her worry with hostility. "Where the fuck is Finn?"

"Whoa, untwist your panties Berry," Ryan said. "He's probably out on the field for practice."

Rachel began her stride in that direction before he could even finish the sentence.

"We're headed that way, would you like an escort? We can make a pit-stop under the bleachers before."

"Fuck off, Josh," Rachel called back, not thinking twice about it before she broke into a run when she saw Finn tossing a football with Puck. Of course he didn't see her coming, but Puck did. "Whoa, what the hell's going on Berry? You –"

Rachel didn't let him finish because she charged at Finn and shoved him hard in the chest, though he barely budged. "What did you do!" She screamed, not caring who noticed. "What the fuck did you do to him?"

"Calm down Rachel, I don't know – " Finn tried to tell her.

"THE FUCK YOU DON'T!" She cried. "Where is he? I swear to God Finn, tell me where he is or I'll kick you so hard in the balls they'll fall off!"

"I don't know where he is!" Finn shouted back. "The last time I saw him was on the ground under his bike."

Rachel's jaw dropped. "You're a fucking asshole Finn Hudson! That thing weighs more than the half the football team, if it had fallen on his head he could've died!"

"If he was dead, he'd still be there," Finn rolled his eyes. "Relax."

"I'm not going to relax!" Rachel tried shoving him again, but it didn't work so she just kept shoving until Finn finally had to take her wrists and pull them away. "Listen, I told him to stay away from you and he wouldn't listen. He deserved it!"

"No he didn't!" Rachel cried, trying to pull away but Finn wouldn't let her. "And _you_ don't deserve the right to tell anyone who is interested in me not to be. You threw that right away when you broke up with me."

"Because you threw everything away when you fucked Puckerman!"

"UGH! Let go of me!" Rachel screamed, tearing herself from him and keeping her distance. "And stop making this about _him_!" She turned to point at Noah who was watching the whole scene. "Because it isn't! Since you don't seem to have a problem hanging out with him, this is about you wanting me for yourself without even having me. I won't let you pull me around on strings like a puppet Finn! I am not your girl anymore, I am Blaine's whether you like it or not, you are going to have to deal with the fact that I am dating someone who you consider "lower" than you, when really he is absolutely perfect and genuine towards me, like you _never_ were."

"Rachel…"

"No!" She turned to face Puck who had spoken. "I don't know whether to hate you or thank you for opening your mouth Noah, but you have about the same amount of say in my romantic life as Finn does. Now tell me _where Blaine is._" Neither of them responded. "Then I'm done with you." Rachel turned back to Finn. "Both of you. And don't even think about talking to me again Hudson. You're dead to me." She said, before turning and stalking away.

"Dude what the fuck did you do?" Puck asked, taking a step toward Finn.

"Nothing," Finn answered, shoving the football into his friend's chest. "The little asshole deserved what came to him."

Puck shook his head, but took the ball anyways and they both returned to practicing while Rachel sprinted to her car. Tossing her stuff into the front seat, she started the engine and peeled out of the parking lot, no doubt leaving marks from her tires behind her. She was going about 15 miles over the speed limit, but she didn't care – she needed to get to Blaine's house as soon as she could. The phone was pressed to her ear as she sped through lights and took dangerously fast turns. It rang in her ear multiple times, but Blaine never picked up.

"Fuck!" Rachel swore, tossing her phone to the ground. His phone wasn't dead; it had ringed, so why wasn't he answering. The worst situations ran through her head as she pulled into his driveway.

Rachel nearly tripped trying to make her way to his front door. Surprised it was locked, (though thankful because she might've broken her nose) Rachel burst into Blaine's home. However, he wasn't there. "Damn it!" She muttered under her breath, spinning on the spot as if she might've missed him. Noticing a shirt on his bed, Rachel crossed over to it. It was a simple red tee, but she couldn't remember if he had been wearing it earlier that morning when he had showed up at her locker. Raising it to her face, Rachel smelled the faint hint of smoke and she dropped the shirt. If he had been wearing it that day, the scent would've been stronger. Blaine hadn't come home. So where was he?

"Think Rachel," She told herself. If he wasn't here, where else could her be. Her mind wandered to the bar, Louis's, but couldn't find any reason for him to go there, especially if he was as beat up as she thought he was. If Finn didn't know where he was, who would?

That's when it came to her. Leaving, Rachel walked back to her car and threw open her passenger side door to dig her phone out. She unlocked it and dialed another number, hoping to get someone on the other side of the phone this time.

"Hello?"

"Kurt!" Rachel exclaimed, relieved.

"Rachel! Where the hell are you? Practice starts in ten minutes, I thought we were meeting at the Lima Bean?"

"I know," Rachel said, before continuing to explain what had happened.

"Well, did you find him?"

"No, but I was hoping you would be able to." Rachel said, and when Kurt agreed she continued. "I need you to find Fabray. She would be the only other person in town to know where he is. He doesn't have anyone else besides me. He might be at Louis's, but I doubt it. I'll check anyway, but in the mean time can you help me?"

"You got it sister," Kurt said, and Rachel's tension seemed to decrease slightly. "Hummel, over and out, bitch,"

Rachel smiled and hung up before getting back in her car. She tried dialing Blaine again when she was on the road, but it kept going to voicemail so she finally decided to leave a message. "Hey babe," She said when the machine beeped. "Listen, I found your bike out back after school today, and I'm really worried about you. I'm not mad that you fought with Finn, he's a prick and I almost decked him myself when I couldn't find you, but I just want to make sure you're okay. You weren't at home, and I'm on my way to Louis's right now but I don't think you're there either. Where are you..." Rachel bit her lip. "Call me back soon Blaine, and I'll come over." The words _I love you_ almost slipped off her tongue, but she caught herself at the last moment. "Bye,"

It was almost five by the time Rachel pulled into the parking lot of the bar, and it was still light outside, but that didn't affect the number of people who were there. She was about to get out of her car when he phone rang. Desperately she grabbed for it, but was disappointed when Kurt's face showed up on Caller I.D. "Hey, what do you got for me?"

"So Pinky isn't as easy to find as I thought," Kurt exhaled. "I even tried following the trail of smoke from under the bleachers, but you do _not_ want to know where that led me, I'm telling you kids in Lima are –"

"Kurt…"

"Sorry. I couldn't find her," Rachel deflated, and Kurt must've sensed it. "But, I did find something. After talking to Tina who talked to Santana for over 10 minutes because Sand-Boobs likes playing hard-to-tell as well as hard-to-get, though she's really pretty easy to get, the Latina told Cohen-Chang that Blondie-Brittany knew some skanks because she thought they were lost children that needed help –"

"KURT!"

"I got Fabray's phone number, I sent it to you just now" Kurt finally said. "That's the best I could do, sorry Munchkin."

"That's good enough," Rachel said, smiling softly. "Thanks Kurt, I'll let you know what happens."

"Love you too Boo-Berry," He replied before hanging up.

As soon as he did, Rachel opened the text message from Kurt with Quinn's number in it and dialed it. With every vibration of the ring, Rachel's stomach churned… She hated Quinn and hated that she had to call her. She hated that Quinn might be the only one who knew where Blaine was and hated the fact that Quinn could very easily hang up on her and not tell her anything. But none of that happened, because the call went to voicemail, but Rachel was not about to leave a message. She tried a couple more times, but again she got nothing so she stopped trying. Rachel had called enough times that Quinn would notice and have to call back.

Until then, Rachel was going to walk into the bar. Despite the daylight outside, inside of Louis's it was dark. Heads turned immediately when she walked through the door, but she ignored the leers and headed straight for the bartender.

"Sorry little lady, I don't serve anyone under 21," He said, cleaning a glass, before leaning in closer. "Come back after 10 o'clock for a drink."

Rachel shook her head, "I'm not here for a drink,"

"Then what the hell are you doing here?" The bartender asked. "You better leave, because I can't control what my costumers do when intoxicated young lady. I wouldn't want to see you get hurt. Get in your car and go home.

"Please," She said. "I'm looking for someone." Her eyes wandered around the bar, past the man sitting at the bar, but she couldn't find Blaine amongst the crowd. "His name is Anderson. Blaine Anderson. Is he here, has he come by at all today?"

The bartender tensed. "I don't know anyone by that name." He told her as he moved down the bar and away from her. Rachel followed, accidentally bumping a man sitting at the bar. She mumbled a sorry before turning back to the bartender. "You're lying."

"I can't help you," The bartender shrugged, putting glasses away until he disappeared into the back storage room.

"Ugh," Rachel slumped against the bar, exhausted.

"Excuse me, are you alright?" Rachel raised her head slowly to look at the man who was talking to her. It was the one she'd bumped into moments ago. He had dirty blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, along with a slight grin that reminded her of Blaine's half-grin. "Don't listen to Ben, he serves teenage girls, he just doesn't like to in the daytime. I could buy you one if you'd like."

"No thanks," Rachel smiled politely, leaning onto the bar. "I'm actually just looking for my boyfriend, he usually hangs out here."

"Well I feel foolish," The man chuckled, looking down into his glass. "Sorry, I don't usually offer to buy drinks for taken girls."

"You didn't know," Rachel shrugged, looking back at him. He was definitely older than 21, but not by much.

"I'm not sure if I can be much help in your search," He shrugged, setting his glass down. "I'm just passing through the town, and decided to stop in here."

Rachel nodded, "He wouldn't be hard to miss. He's got curly dark black hair and green eyes, with piercings in his ear and one in his eyebrow… he's usually playing pool when he's hanging out here…" She turned to the back corner of the bar where the pool tables where, hoping Blaine would be standing there, smirking at the fact she had completely missed him – but he wasn't.

"Sorry," The man said, and Rachel turned back to see him shaking his head. "Haven't seen him, but I'm not leaving yet so if he comes around, who should I tell him is looking for him?"

"Oh, Rachel," She smiled. "His names Blaine Anderson, if he happens to sweep through here and you can tell him Rachel is looking for him."

"Will do," The man smiled.

Rachel smiled back and was in the process of saying thank you, when her cell phone buzzed. Pulling it out, she saw Quinn's name on the caller I.D. "I've got to take this," She said, looking back at the man. "Thank you so much though,"

"Not a problem," He said, still smiling. "I hope you find him!"

"Thank you!" She called over her shoulder as she walked away. When she was outside of the bar, she answered Quinn's call. "Quinn," Rachel said.

"Yeah, obviously you know who I am since you called me over 5 times, now who is this?" The girl on the other end snapped.

"It's Rachel," Rachel snapped back, having forgotten for a moment that she did not like the girl who was on the other side of her phone.

"Berry…" The amusement in Quinn's voice practically seeped through the phone and Rachel wanted to choke on it. "Is the world ending? Is that why you're calling? How thoughtful for you to warn me,"

"Shut up, Quinn, that's not why I'm calling,"

"Then I'm hanging up on you,"

"NO!" Rachel cried, and she could hear Quinn laughing on the other end. "I'm trying to find Blaine. He wasn't on campus when school let out, he wasn't at home, and I'm out Louis's right now but he isn't here."

"Anderson's hiding from you is he?"

"I'm serious Quinn!"

"Me too," Quinn told her. "Maybe now that Blaine got what he wanted he decided to ditch. Didn't wait for you after school like he has and hasn't shown up at the places he knew you'd be looking for him at."

"What are you talking about?" Rachel scoffed.

"Well, I mean now that you've spread your legs for him." Quinn told her like it was obvious. "I'm a bit surprised too, usually as soon as he blows his load, he's out of there but there must've been something about you that made him stick around for a bit… What's so special about you Berry? Got some sick kink that turned him on?" Rachel's jaw grew slack, "Probably not since he's grown bored of you by now."

"You're just being a bitch Quinn," Rachel swallowed. "Like I would believe you."

"Fine, but I was the one who was there when we made the bet, not you. If you don't believe me, ask him yourself." Tears began to form in Rachel's eyes, and she bit her lip so no sound would escape. She wasn't about to give Quinn that satisfaction. She was just grateful the pink-haired bitch couldn't see her. "Face it Berry." Quinn sneered in her ear. "All you're ever going to amount to is a cumslut… that's all Puck wanted you for, Finn dumped your ass cause you wouldn't put out, and now that you have for Blaine, well he doesn't need you anymore. And too think, you could've avoided _all of this_ if you hadn't had spread your legs for Puckerman."

Rachel squeezed her eyes, but she couldn't hold back the sob that escaped her.

Quinn scoffed. "Bye Berry," then she hung up.


	19. Chapter 19

*Authors Note* : Be prepared.

(Reviews, Favorite Author/Story, Story Alerts, all of it makes me so happy and I thank you! Enjoy this chapter and please review!)

Chapter 19

"… _make sure you're okay. You weren't at home, and I'm on my way to Louis's right now but I don't think you're there either. Where are you..." Rachel bit her lip. "Call me back soon Blaine, and I'll come over. I- … bye."_ Blaine buried his head in his hands, tossing the phone off to the side. It landed softly in the grass.

How many times he listened to her voicemail he didn't know, but he knew two things for sure. Rachel almost said the words he used to dread, and he was torturing himself by listening to it over and over. But he couldn't face her, not after what happened between him and Quinn.

"Ugh!" Blaine slammed his fist into the trunk of the tree he was leaning against. Pain exploded under his skin, spreading around his wrist, but he didn't care. He deserved something more painful than that. How was I have been so stupid, he thought. The tequila, Quinn taking care of him, it was the simplest play to hook up it was the first one every player learned, and he had completely seen through it.

A soft droplet of water landed on his cheek, and Blaine looked up to see dark clouds through the ceiling of leaves that was covering him. Rain was falling carefully, like a mist, but Blaine could recognize a storm when he saw one. So he pushed himself away from the tree and began walking home, not sure if he was hoping or dreading to find Rachel waiting there for him.

"Forget something?"

Blaine had spent the last four years of his life on guard, but he wasn't prepared for this. Turning he saw Rachel standing where he had just stood, holding his phone in her hand. "Rachel…"

"So you're phone does work," She didn't look at him. Instead, Rachel thumbed through his phone, staring at it mindlessly. "I see you got my message too…" Rachel finally made eye contact with him, and Blaine couldn't remember ever seeing her so angry. "How nice of you to return my calls."

Rachel tossed the phone at his feet, but Blaine stepped around it walking towards her. "Rachel, I was just – "

"Hiding!" She spat. "You were hiding from me Blaine. I looked everywhere for you, I went to every possible place I could think of! Do you have any idea how scared I was when I walked out of school to find not you, but your bike smashed to bits knowing that the same had happened to you? I called you, I went to your house, I went to Louis's, I called Kurt, and I called everyone! I even called Quinn!"

Blaine winced, and Rachel looked away. "Were you even going to tell me?" She asked.

"Yes!" Blaine blurted. "I was trying to figure out how, that's why I was…"

"Hiding," Rachel said again. "Well don't worry yourself too much because Quinn told me everything?"

Blaine's throat tightened. "Everything?"

"Yes, down to the last disgusting detail," A tear starting to fall down Rachel's cheek, and Blaine reached out to wipe it away. "Don't touch me," She told him, and a roar of thunder shook the sky.

"Listen Rachel," Blaine began as the rain began to come down faster. "Quinn means _nothing_ to me. I didn't want her to find me this afternoon, but she did and she took advantage of me. I didn't mean it, none of it. I wasn't thinking clearly, and the alcohol… it was too much."

Rachel's eyebrows furrowed together. "What the hell are you talking about?" but Blaine just shook his head, thinking her couldn't say it again. "What did you do with Quinn?" Rachel demanded.

"If she told you already, why do you need to hear it from me?" Blaine snapped.

"Because Quinn didn't tell me you cheated!" Rachel shouted, stepping forward to shove him. Startled, Blaine stumbled backwards and a wheezed from his ribcage injury. "Quinn told me about you lovely little bet to 'fuck the virginal slut'. I thought she was wrong, but you just proved how right she really was. Now that you've gotten a few rounds out of me, you've gone back to her is that it?"

"No!" Blaine told her. "Rachel please listen –"

"No! I'm sick of listening to you and your lies." She shouted.

"You were the one that made me fight for you the first time around and now, when you mean _everything_ to me, and I'm trying to fight for us, you won't even listen to me?" Rachel avoided eye contact, and Blaine stepped toward her again cautiously. When she didn't move away or yell, he reached out to touch her face.

"It must've been so easy for you to seek out a heart to break." She said softly. "And I made it so much easier for you, since mine was already cracked."

"Rachel, it was a stupid, stupid bet and it started that way…" Blaine admitted. "But things changed between us… something changed in me that night when we were together. I didn't want to believe it so I shrugged it off, but then when I thought I was going to lose you completely… I couldn't stand the thought. I've never felt that way about a girl before. Everyday used to be a battle to convince myself that I was worth _something_. And you… you're so special Rachel, and somewhere along the line you decided that I was worth saving. Don't let go of me now. I promise I'm worth it, and if you don't think so, just hold on a while long, please…" He pressed his forehead against hers, and was thankful for the rain that masked his tears.

"I used to think it was never too late for you to change into the person you always could've been…" Rachel whispered. "And that night, when you cared for me, I thought you meant it, I thought… I thought you were genuine. For once in my life, I thought to myself, I found someone who would actually care about me and what happened to me. That I found someone who could turn my whole world around." That's when Rachel pulled away from Blaine. "But Blaine, you rotated it 360 and I'm back to where I started. I already feel like I'm spinning out of control and I can't wait again for everything to be okay."

Rachel turned from him, but Blaine refused to release her hand. "Just because you're letting go of me, doesn't mean I'm going to let go of you." He told her. "Don't you understand Rachel? For the past four years, I've denied myself of every form of love there is and I'm not going to let you get away."

"It's not your choice Blaine!" Rachel snapped. Her were closed as tears began to spill from them.

"I love you, Rachel." He told her. "That is my choice."

Rachel shook her head. "When are you going to get it through your head that we aren't good for each other? Everyone thinks it…"

"Even you?" Blaine asked, but he already knew the answer. "We are good for each other, and if these past couple of weeks haven't convinced you I don't know what will. And even if we aren't, I don't care Rachel."

"It'll never work between us," Rachel stated, looking up at him. Her eyes were brimmed with tears, her hair was matted to her face, and she wore a distant smile. "I'm glad I finally figured that out. I'm finally accepting it."

"That's a lie, and you believe it about as much as I do," Blaine told her.

"You would know wouldn't you," Rachel's anger quickly returned. "You're brilliant when it comes to lies." She scoffed, and shook her head. "Don't follow me…" Rachel turned away, walking quickly from him so he wouldn't have another chance of stopping her.

"Rachel! Please, don't walk away from me!" Blaine didn't even recognize his own voice. The way it scratched his throat, and how feebly weak it sounded in the open air… Blaine could only recall one other moment when his voice sounded like this, so desperate to call someone back into his life. He ran after her with all the strength he had, trying not to slip on the moist ground beneath his feet.

Rachel turned to Blaine, when he reached where she was. "Go home, Blaine." She told him, when he was done catch his breath. But Blaine just shook his head. How could he go home when he didn't have one? "Can you just…"

"Can I what?" Rachel sighed.

Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked at her. Rachel. _His_ Rachel was leaving him, and there is nothing he could do about it, except watch. "Can you just stay where you are? So I don't feel like I'm falling completely to pieces." He wheezed, clutching at his side.

Rachel's eyes softened with what Blaine hoped would be sadness, but instead he saw pity. "Some things are better staying broken," Rachel told him, reaching out to touch his face, where Blaine instinctively leaned into her palm. "Please…I don't want to watch you walk away…"

Rachel sniffled, and more tears spilled down her face. "Then close your eyes."

Blaine did, but it didn't make a difference. The warmth of her hand pressed against his cheek, and the smell of her perfume was gone. And when he opened his eyes, Rachel was gone.


	20. Chapter 20

~Authors Note~ Hi everyone! Here is a new, but unfortunately, short update. I've been absolutely swamped, but as I state every time I update, this story is NOT abandoned. I hope you enjoy chapter 20, even though it's short, it packs a powerful punch. Hope I haven't lost too many readers in my hiatus between updates. Those of you who have stuck around thank you!

Reviews, Favorite Author/Story, Story Alerts, all of it makes me so happy and I thank you! Enjoy this chapter and please review!

Chapter 20

The rain seemed to fall harder the farther Rachel walked from Blaine. The cold bit her face and the thunder that rolled through the clouds resonated through her body. Teardrops and raindrops mixed on the canvas that was her cheek, but Rachel tasted the saltiness of her tears more than the pure water that fell from the sky.

The sheet of rain was cold and Rachel's body felt numb against all of it as she barely registered her damp hair sticking to the back of her neck and her soaked clothes that added 20 pounds to her weight.

Rachel walked faster, wanting to put as much distance between her and Blaine as she possibly could before he could follow her. Not that she turned around to check, Rachel wasn't sure what she wanted to see if she did.

Cars sped past Rachel as she hurried along the sidewalk. No doubt people who wanted to go home and stay dry. "I'm so stupid." Rachel cursed herself, turning the corner that led her deeper into Lima Heights. Her remark was not only in reference to Blaine, but to the fact that Quinn's phone call had made her so angry that she stormed on foot to find Blaine, and she had abandoned her car at Louis's bar.

Rachel clenched her keys deep in her pocket as she entered the bar's parking lot. She kept her head down, and made her way to her car, hoping no one would bother her. Rachel sniffled, and she was happy for the rain, though it chilled her bones. No one would be able to tell she was crying.

There were a few smokers milling around the corner of Louis's sheltered from the rain, and though they definitely took notice to Rachel, none of them looked willing to put out a light to chase after her. Again, Rachel thanked the rain.

Rachel clicked the 'unlock' button on her keys but the latch didn't open. She tried again, and nothing. Frustrated, Rachel fumbled for the key to manually unlock the door, when her fingers slipped and she dropped them, bouncing under her vehicle.

Rachel sobbed audibly, wanting nothing more to just go home and cry in the peace of her shower, not in public rain.

Composing herself, Rachel got done on her knee's peering beneath her car trying to catch sight of her keys. She reached and as her fingers closed around them, she heard a voice say. "You alright?"

Quickly, Rachel stood up, instinctively stepping back and clutching the key between her fingers threateningly as she looked up to who had snuck up on her. Even though it had been dark before, Rachel recognized him. It was the man from earlier.

"You again," He said softly, smiling a little.

"And you," Rachel replied, loosening her grip around her keys.

"Are you alright?" He asked as his eyebrows furrowed.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because I know what an 'attack stance' looks like, and you've been crying." He pointed out.

Rachel forced her body to relax, and she let her keys rest non-threateningly in her palm before addressing his accusation. "It's raining."

The man took a small step forward, "Rain makes your eyes red?"

"I'm fine." Rachel stated before turning to her car to unlock it. "Really."

"If you say so," He said, holding his hands up in mock surrender. Rachel slid her key in the lock as he walked away and as she was about to slip inside, he came back.

"Did you find your boyfriend by the way?" Rachel stiffened at the mention of Blaine. "I don't mean to pry it's just you seemed really upset earlier."

"He's not my boyfriend." Rachel's hand hovered on the handle.

"Oh, I get it now…" He said softly.

"Get what?" Rachel snapped, turning toward him defensively.

"The tears," He said simply. "I can't say I'm a foreigner to seeing heartbroken girls, there are so many these days."

"They are almost as common as liars," Rachel said. "Though I have a deep suspicion that the two coincide… You know what else is funny though? They call it a broken heart… but they're wrong…" Rachel sniffled and looked up at him. "Because it's my heart, my mind, my spirit, my whole fucking body… torn. I gave him everything, and he was shredding it before it was fully set in his palms. And I knew this would happen because when you fall in love, in the end it breaks. That's what happens when you fall right?" Rachel wiped her face, but it did no good. "I should have expected it."

The man pressed his lips together, pondering over Rachel slightly, before quoting. "_Expectation is the root of all heartache._"

Rachel brushed back a slick strand of hair. "William Shakespeare."

The man smiled. "Come on, you're freezing, why don't we go inside? Now that you're single, I'm hoping you'll allow me to buy you a drink."

"Thank you, but no thank you," Rachel said. "I don't think I'll be stepping into Louis's again anytime soon. Besides, I look like a drowned rat."

"How about my place then? I've got a fantastic heater and hot chocolate mix."

"I thought you were just passing through town?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"I'm staying at an old friend's place and they're out of town so they won't mind."

Rachel bit the inside of her lip as she thought this over. She could go home by herself and submit herself to a night of empty tissue boxes and Nicholas Sparks movies, or she could go home with a cute, older guy and snuggle up to him with hot chocolate. A warning bell was ringing in the back of her mind about the last time she went to a boy's home, but Rachel wasn't too worried about this guy trying anything. He was absolutely nothing like Blaine.

"Sorry, but I couldn't possibly accept your offer." Rachel answered with a sly smile that conveyed that that was exactly what she wanted to do.

"Oh yeah?" He asked, catching her hint as he stepped closer. "And why's that?"

A chill settled on Rachel and she shivered slightly. "I don't even know your name."

He laughed softly. "Forgive me, where are my manners. First of all, a gentleman offers a lady his jacket when she's cold." He shed his black NorthFace and placed it on her shoulders. "And second, I should've introduced myself when we first met. Hello," He faked a small bow and Rachel giggled. "I'm Logan Reese."


	21. AUTHORS NOTE

Hi everyone! First of all: THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER. It's simply an author's note that I needed to post right away. I would like to thank, bow, throw a party, celebrate etc. etc. to you guys who have been reading for almost what? 2 years now? It means the absolute world to me! I love this story and this couple and have been working on it so hard, It's nice to know that people really enjoy and appreciate my weird imagination 3 Now, I have some good news and bad news.

Good news: THIS IS NOT ABANDONED! I am here and I am working on spitting out a new chapter soon!

Bad news: An update is coming but I'm not sure when.

The reason I have not updated in, I don't even know how long, is because life became crazy with the end of senior year, and college and I was working on 3 shows at once as well as directing one on the side. THEN I got a new computer and was not able to install Microsoft word until last week, hence why I havn't posted this notice earlier. I ALSO lost the password to my klainchel account on tumblr :( :(

Once again, I adore you all for staying loyal readers and to those who have stumbled across Spinning Out during my haitus, thank you and welcome! I am currently within my first week of college classes, so planning on update is difficult, however we have Monday off, maybe I can come up with something.

THANK YOU SO MUCH AGAIN! And please stick around

Much love and gratitude,

Andi.


End file.
